Como caído del Cielo
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: Un niño misterioso cae del cielo sobre la tripulación de los Mugiwara. Quién ese ese niño? y Porqué se ve como Luffy? - LuNa (sumario corto para no arruinar las sorpresas XD)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ya que terminé con el Viento de Cambio (al menos de escribirlo) no pude evitar comenzar este nuevo fic. Tengo esta trama en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, así que ya iba siendo tiempo que lo hiciera.

Que este fic se sitúa antes de Water 7, lo que tiene una explicación eventual, además, se hará referencia a eventos actuales del anime y manga en algún momento u otro.

Espero les guste, el sumario no revela demasiado porque quiero que vayan descubriendo la trama de a poco, se llevarán alguna sorpresa, o tal vez algunos se den cuenta muy rápido de todo. Pero más que nada, díganmelo dejándome un mensajito, para saber cómo voy!

* * *

**Como caído del Cielo**  
_Prólogo_.

No podía decirse que era un día lleno de felicidad y aventura como los típicos para los sombrero de paja, ya que capitán y arqueóloga aún se encontraban recuperándose de los efectos de ser congelados por completo… habían estado básicamente muertos.

Era el cuarto día desde aquel evento, y el capitán ya estaba bastante fuerte para levantarse y cuidar de sí mismo, aunque le dolían los músculos y le daba coraje no poder jugar en cubierta como lo hacía siempre. A pesar de tener una cobija alrededor de sus hombros y estar sentado al sol en la cubierta superior, aún sentía bastante frío.

_Maldito Aokiji_…. En su mente trataba de pensar maneras de contrarrestar un poder tan devastador de un usuario de Logia como el Almirante… si iban a continuar en esos mares, era imperativo que se volviese más fuerte…

Robin casi muere frente a sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Decidió que no dejaría que algo así sucediera de nuevo.

Nami observó a su capitán inmerso en sus pensamientos, y sacudió la cabeza, era antinatural ver a Luffy así, aún débil (a pesar de que él clamara que ya se encontraba perfecto) y con una seriedad inusual. La navegante suspiró.

Zoro había duplicado su régimen de entrenamiento, tratando de silenciar dudas y temores que querían asomar por su cabeza después de un evento tan crucial, él también decidió que no se quedaría simplemente viendo sin poder hacer nada cuando un nakama corriera riesgo de vida.

Como si Luffy hubiese notado la preocupación de Nami, se levantó, sacudió sus pantalones, y bajó las escaleras como una persona normal, en lugar de saltar a la cubierta inferior como lo hubiese hecho normalmente, tan solo con eso ya se había delatado.

"Eh Nami, vamos a partir de una vez, ne?" dijo forzando una gran sonrisa.

"Idiota, apenas te puedes poner de pie, que tal si nos topamos con algún tipo monstruoso como ese Almirante ehh?"

"NAMI! Te digo que estoy perfecto!"

"Que no es que no, hoy no partimos!"

Se estaban gruñendo el uno al otro y Luffy golpeó el mástil con el puño como para demostrar que estaba fuerte, pero el golpe fue lento y patético.

"Oi Oi! No te desquites con Merry!" Usopp le gritó mientras Chopper corría a cubierta a regañar a Luffy por estar levantado y correteando por ahí.

"Soy el capitán! Digo que partamos!" gruñó el..

Y entonces un estruendo en el cielo, una nube negra y un relámpago cegador se esparció sobre el Merry, todos se cubrieron los ojos y cuando la luz se disipó vieron caer una figura a toda velocidad sobre el cuello de Luffy que cayó al suelo y su cabeza se enterró en la cubierta.

Todos se incorporaron lentamente, manchas amarillas aun salpicando su visión, y sus oídos zumbaban gracias el gran estruendo que se había escuchado, intentaban entender si les estaban atacando o que estaba pasando.

"NOS ATACAN!" Usopp entró en pánico con mocos y lágrimas brotándole.

Nami, que se había caído sentada de la impresión, miraba el objeto que cayó sobre Luffy con ojos incrédulos.

Ahí, yaciendo sobre la espalda de su capitán, había un pequeño niño de unos seis años, inconsciente…

El niño se veía igualito a Luffy.

* * *

_Continuará_

_Espero les interese la premisa de este fic!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola todos! quise ser buena y traerles otra parte de este fic para que aprovecharan lo que queda del fin de semana jeje, Me gustó mucho la respuesta que hubo en el prólogo y les digo que este fic va bien adelantado. Se esta convirtiendo en mi obsesión ultimamente.

Me han reclamado que porque anterior a water 7, tiene una explicación y no solo se llevará a cabo la historia allí, estén atentos

Quien es el niño? :P

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo II

La tripulación rodeó la zona del 'ataque' y se quedaron inmóviles durante varios segundos tratando de comprender de dónde había salido el pequeño. Zoro miraba a su alrededor y no veía barco alguno y la isla donde estaban anclados no tenía ningún humano desde que el tipo raro de los sancos se había marchado unos días atrás.

La voz apagada de Luffy se escuchaba mientras el capitán se retorcía intentando liberar la cabeza del agujero de la cubierta. Fue como si la acción comenzara nuevamente, ya que Chopper finalmente notó la presencia del niño inconsciente y sin más corrió hacia el.

"De dónde salió ese niño!" Nami gritó en sorpresa mientras Chopper tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

"Eso no importa, este niño está herido! Tiene una concusión en la cabeza, Usopp rápido, tráeme mi mochila! Ayúdame con su cabeza Nami!" y la navegante no tuvo opción que apoyar la cabeza del niño en su regazo.

Mientras esto sucedía Zoro y Sanji tiraban de las piernas de Luffy para tratar de liberar su cabeza, el capitán seguía mascullando algo pero nadie llegaba a escuchar sus quejidos claramente.

Nami observaba la cara del niño, un rostro extremadamente familiar pero joven y sin cicatriz en la mejilla, le pasó una mano por la parte de la cabeza que no tenía herida, en un movimiento que le salió del instinto puro.

"Se golpeó la sien al caer, pero por suerte la mayor parte de su cuerpo cayó sobre Luffy… no veo fracturas ni otro tipo de herida.." dijo Chopper clínicamente, más para llevar una nota mental que para los que estaban a su alrededor.

Finalmente el cocinero y espadachín pudieron sacar al capitán de su aprisionamiento y el hombre de goma se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba al recién llegado.

"Y ese quién es?"

Zoro apretaba los dientes y miraba incrédulo al pequeñín y Sanji se sentía confundido, se prendió un cigarro para relajarse y pensar mejor.

"Eso no importa ahora! Tengo que llevar a este niño adentro para tratarlo mejor" contestó Chopper en tono profesional. Nami asintió y sin que el doctor le dijera nada tomó al niño y acompaño al doctor hacia la galería.

Colocaron al pequeño en el colchón que Luffy estaba usando mientras se recuperaba, junto al de Robin que estaba despierta por toda la conmoción de cubierta. La morena abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio a un niño en los brazos de la navegante.

Chopper trató al pequeño, limpiando la herida y colocando un vendaje, le tomó la temperatura y la presión y notó que todo lo demás estaba bien, pero con una concusión tan fuerte nunca se sabía, asi que mejor sacó un frasquito con una sustancia muy fuerte y se la pasó por debajo de la nariz.

Inmediatamente el niño comenzó a despertar, al principio sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pero luego se ensancharon al ver que estaba rodeado de extraños, en un lugar que no le era familiar. Gritó en sorpresa mientras Chopper intentaba calmarlo.

"WAHHH!" se levantó, aunque le dolía la cabeza y los vendajes le apretaban saltó de la cama y corrió como loco. Todos los presentes le llamaron pidiendo que se calme pero no hubo suerte, el niño corrió a través de la galería, esquivando a Usopp, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente hasta que vio una escoba y la tomó, acabo en la esquina de la cabina, acorralado, pero armado.

"Quienes son ustedes!" gritó levantando su arma a manera de protección.

"Tranquilo! Tranquilo!" Nami dijo sonriendo, "Estás a salvo"

El niño apretó los dientes, le palpitaba la cabeza y no podía recordar bien las cosas, no sabía dónde estaba pero a esta gente no la conocía… y le habían enseñado que tuviera cuidado de los extraños.

"Solo déjenlo hasta que se le quite el miedo" dijo Zoro casi indiferente, casi, porque ese mocoso tenía la cara de su capitán y él quería saber porque.

"No tengo miedo! Soy un pirata!" gritó el niño a todo pulmón. Todos sonrieron ante tal brava declaración.

"Pirata eh," dijo Luffy sonriendo de costado, su brazo se estiró y agarró al niño por el cuello de su camisa azul, lo levantó mientras el pequeño pataleaba.

"Suéltame maldito, suéltame vas a ver!" tiraba patadas y puñetazos mientras el brazo de Luffy se retraía y el chico quedó colgando a la altura del capitán de sombrero de paja.

"Si vas a ser pirata tienes que ser más fuerte que esto" Carcajeó Luffy burlonamente. El niño se puso rojo de la furia, cruzándose de brazos con una mirada pensativa y desafiante, pero de pronto se le lanzó a la cabeza y se la mordió. La cabina se volvió un caos mientras Luffy gritaba

"Quítenmelo! quítenmelo!" Y corría como un loco sacudiendo los brazos, todos los demás con la mandíbula desencajada.

Zoro, con los ojos ensanchados de la impresión solo pudo susurrar "Ese niño…" _reaccionó igual que lo haría Luffy en una situación similar. – pensó._

"Mocoso! Cómo te llamas!" Preguntó Zoro interesado.

El niño dejó de morder a Luffy un momento y miró a Zoro con interés, el momento fue aprovechado por Usopp que tomó al niño por debajo de las axilas con los brazos extendidos (como si el pobrecillo fuera una bomba o una patata caliente) manteniéndolo lo más lejos posible de su anatomía. Ese mocoso era peligroso, como un animalito salvaje.

"Edd!" contestó el niño.

"Edd? Tu apellido niño" volvió a exigir Zoro.

El chico se estiró el párpado y le sacó la lengua, "No se lo diré a un extraño tan raro como tu brr!"

Todos carcajearon a expensas del espadachín, Sanji solo suspiró.

"Tienes hambre Edd? Estaba a punto de preparar la cena, y Robin-chwan aquí tiene que descansar, no podemos tenerla despierta con este caos". Ofreció Sanji con una Sonrisa. Él sabía lo que era ser un niño en una situación desesperada… todos los presentes lo sabían.

El estómago del niño rugió, a continuación el de Luffy,

"Tienes carne?" ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron con odio y se mostraron los dientes como perros salvajes.

"Quieres pelea?" Dijo Luffy aprontando su brazo. A lo que Nami le propinó un golpe en la cabeza,

"Idiota, no te pongas en el nivel de un niño de cinco años!"

"Tengo SEIS, y no soy un niño!" contestó este.

"Vaya, todo un hombre" le sonrió Robin al pequeño, como para calmarlo. Ed asintió al fin encontrando alguien de ese grupo de extraños que le comprendía.

Luffy se acariciaba el chichón e hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, mirando a Nami con resentimiento, "El empezó" murmuró.

La navegante sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al niño, inclinándose frente a él, "Ed, ven a sentarte, Sanji nos hará algo rico de comer, si?"

El niño asintió, Nami le daba confianza de alguna manera, así que la obedeció y se sentó en la mesa, del otro lado de Luffy. La muchacha sonrió y se sentó junto a él mientras Sanji se puso a trabajar en la comida.

Robin seguía sentada en su colchón con sus cobijas cubriendo hasta la cintura, aún se sentía con frío y adolorida luego del ataque de Aokiji pero este cambio de eventos era lo suficientemente interesante como para quedarse despierta escuchando que sucedía.

Las cosas se calmaron en la cabina y todos comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa, Ed les miraba con cautela y tal vez, se inclinó un poquito más hacia Nami.

Sanji le puso un vaso de jugo de mandarinas enfrente para que se entretuviera mientras estaba lista la comida. Cuando el ambiente se calmó, Nami se animó a preguntar suavemente.

"Ne, Edd… donde están tus papás?"

Los ojos de Ed se congelaron y apretó el vaso con fuerza, de pronto tiró el vaso y comenzó a apretarse la cabeza…

"Dónde están… dónde!" comenzó a gritar mientras su mirada se volvía desesperada, por más que pensaba no le venía nada a la mente, de pronto…

Tuvo un flashback, una mujer de cabellera larga enmascarada en las sombras corría con él en los brazos, su calor familiar, reconfortante, había explosiones alrededor de ellos y los ojos desesperados de la mujer gritando.

_"Eddy! CORRE CON TU PADRE EDDY!" y luego una explosión y no supo más_

"MAMI!" gritó en angustia echando a llorar cuando la memoria fue demasiado para su joven mente. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando se aferró a Nami y enterró su cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha. Ella no pudo más que acariciarle la espalda y susurrarle cosas reconfortantes.

"Creo que eso lo dejaremos para después" suspiró Robin. Todos los demás asintieron y hasta Luffy se sintió incómodo.

"Ne Edd, no que eres un pirata? ánimo" dijo Luffy tratando de hacer sentir mejor al niño, a su propia manera brusca.

"Luffy!" regañaron varias voces, pensando a su capitán insensible.

Edd seguía sacudiéndose en lágrimas con la cabeza escondida pero ya no sollozaba tan fuerte.

"Además… estoy seguro que vamos a encontrarlos" afirmó el capitán con convicción. Esto provocó que Edd dejara de llorar pero todos lo miraron sacudiendo la cabeza. Qué tal si los padres del chico habían muerto?

Edd miró a Luffy con ojos rojos pero lleno de convicción, "De verdad?"

"Si, shishishi"  
"Shishihsi" rió Edd

Todos se quedaron congelados con la boca abierta.

Sanji terminó de cocinar y todos comenzaron a comer con Luffy absorbiendo la comida, como siempre. Edd aún se veía cabizbajo y apenas quería probar bocado.

Sanji solo suspiró, "Nami-san, te lo encargo un momento para que termine su plato… y ustedes" miró a todos los demás e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

"ehh?" Preguntó Luffy cuando Sanji comenzó a arrastrarlo del cuello de su chaleco rojo.

"Sanji aún no me acabo la comida!" pataleó el capitán, sin suerte ya que de todas maneras fue arrastrado a la fuerza hacia la cubierta.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy se reunieron afuera a pensar un poco mejor la situación. Sanji se veía particularmente serio y frío, se prendió un cigarro como intentando calmarse.

"Luffy, hay algo que tengas que decirnos?" dijo finalmente, expeliendo una densa nube de humo por su nariz.

"que?" dijo Luffy ladeando al cabeza en confusión, los demás también miraban a el cocinero confundidos.

"Ese niño, es tu viva imagen. Tienes más hermanos además de Ace?" su tono se tornaba algo amenazante.

"No… Ace es mi único hermano en este mundo". No había necesidad de nombrar a Sabo.. estaba muerto.

"Estás seguro que tus padres no tuvieron más hijos…"

"No tengo padres Sanji, solo mi ji-chan" se rascó la cabeza, "Pero porqué tantas preguntas?" dijo extrañado, rascándose la cabeza debajo del sombrero.

"BASTARDO!" y una patada voló a la cara de Luffy que acabo rebotando en el mástil,

"Oi Cocinero!" Zoro se interpuso entre su capitán y el estúpido cejas rizadas, acaso no sabía que Luffy aún estaba débil? Lo que menos necesitaba el capitán era que le propinaron un golpe así. El capitán se veía confundido y estaba sentado en el suelo, acariciándose la mejilla.. Chopper corrió junto a él.

"Sanji! Qué te pasa! Luffy aún no se recupera bien!" gritó el doctor. Pero Sanji miraba hacia Luffy con cara de odio.

"Cómo es posible que haya un niño con tu mismo rostro mierdoso y que para acabarla de joder. Actúa igual que tu!" demando.

"Yo no se!" se defendió Luffy levantando sus brazos en frustración.

"Dí la verdad! A qué joven señorita sedujiste y dejaste con un bastardo! TOMA RESPONSABILIDAD MIERDA!"

"Oi oi Sanji cálmate!" Dijo Usopp aferrando el brazo de su nakama, intentando contenerlo…

Zoro se pasó una mano por la cara en exasperación,

"Oi cocinero… eso no puede ser posible… ese niño tiene seis años…. Luffy tiene diecisiete…", explicó el espadachín.

Sanji no se veía convencido, su ceja aún le palpitaba y la mirada de desprecio no se le borraba de la cara, ese niño tenía que tener una relación consanguínea con Luffy, de eso estaba seguro como que le gustaban las mujeres.

Luffy se puso de pie, "No se de qué estás hablando Sanji pero yo tampoco sé quién es ese niño" se sacudió los pantalones.

"Huele muy familiar" aseveró Chopper, pensativo.

"A qué te refieres Chopper?" preguntó Usopp. El cocinero les dio la espalda y se quedó contemplando el horizonte, mientras los demás se sentaban en la cubierta.

"No lo sé…. Como Luffy… pero diferente"

"Tal vez sea un hermano perdido o algo" sugirió Zoro. Luffy torció la cabeza y frunció el ceño, tal vez su abuelo podía saber más sobre eso pero…. mejor si no se encontraba con su ji-chan, le tenía terror. Le pareció interesante la idea de tener un hermano perdido… se preguntó qué dirían Ace y Sabo de aquello.

"Lo que sea que le haya pasado fue un gran trauma, dejemos que se recupere un poco antes de presionarlo por respuestas" dijo el doctor finalmente. Todos asintieron y respiraron hondo. Algunos pensando que pasaría de ahora en adelante, muchas interrogantes e incertidumbres.

* * *

continuará :P


	3. Chapter 3

Ya se que actualicé este fic ayer, pero bueno, tuve buena respuesta y está lloviendo aquí, así que me daban ganas de seguir y subir otro capítulo. Es que no puedo esperar a que lean lo que va siguiendo y escuchar sus comentarios jaja, asi que bueno, les traigo otra parte,

Espero les guste y dejen comentarios porfa!

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo 3

Mientras los demás interrogaban a Luffy en la cubierta, adentro de la galería, Nami animó al niño a comer un poco y finalmente éste lo hizo a desgano, le dio sueño y casi se duerme sobre su plato, así que al final Nami lo llevó al colchón de Luffy que estaba situado junto al de Robin y le acomodó allí.

Nami se sentó en el colchón junto a él y observó sus rasgos un poco más, tratando de investigar cualquier pista que le indicara el origen de este niño. Con cuidado, mientras Robin observaba con curiosidad, la navegante examinó la etiqueta de la ropa del niño detrás de su cuello.

"Gyojin to…" suspiró cuando vio los detalles… decía MARCA CRIMNIM, Hecho en la isla Gyojin.

Con cautela le buscó los bolsillos de su short kaki, y encontró solo envolturas de caramelos, pelusas, un botón, y un grillo muerto

"PUAH!" y tiró el insecto lejos de ella y se sacudió las manos en asco.

Robin rio con una mano en la boca, "fu fu fu, es solo un niño"

Nami sonrió y siguió examinándolo y cuando el pequeño habló entre sueños le pasó los dedos por el cabello suavemente. Robin ladeó la cabeza.

"Su cabello, no es tan negro como el de senchou-san" dijo Robin observando. Nami asintió, el cabello era de un color oscuro, pero de un tinte más bien rojizo. Sus ojos también, eran color caoba, las únicas dos diferencias notables que tenía con Luffy.

Nami vio algo asomar por el cuello de la camisa del niño, una cadena, y con sus manos de ladrona, le fue muy fácil sacar el objeto. Era una cadena con un extraño medallón, el mismo tenía unas letras que Nami no podía leer. Lo que sí podía afirmar, es que era antiguo, muy antiguo.

Se lo pasó a Robin… y la arqueóloga tenía los ojos paralizados en intriga y curiosidad, tomó el objeto y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus dedos.… pensativa.

"Este objeto tiene más de mil años de antigüedad… es anterior al siglo perdido… está escrito en un lenguaje de una civilización olvidada… necesitaría revisar algunos libros para confirmarlo… pero creo que puedo decodificar las runas… con algo de tiempo". Afirmó la arqueóloga.

Nami asintió, "Tómalo con calma Robin, aún no te recuperas bien"

La arqueóloga se había especializado en Poneglymps desde pequeña, conocía otro tipo de glifos y escrituras antiguas, pero no con tanta fluidez. Finalmente, Robin asintió, estaba intrigada pero se sentía aun extremadamente débil. Decidió revisar la traducción más tarde, después de descansar un poco.

Nami salió a cubierta y les compartió lo que había encontrado, Sanji seguía fumando pensativo, pero más calmado, si el chico venía de más adelante del Grand Line, tan lejos como la isla Gyojin, entonces era todavía más extraña la situación.

"Bueno, no es un enemigo que es lo importante, ya descubriremos que pasa" dijo Luffy restándole importancia a la situación. Los demás, aunque curiosos, tuvieron que estar de acuerdo ya que en ese punto no había más que hacer.

El chico durmió toda la tarde y la noche, hasta el día siguiente, mientras dormía por momentos parecía llorar un poco, y Robin, que estaba en el colchón junto a él, no pudo evitar hacerle una caricia en la cabeza con una mano fleur cuando lo veía muy perturbado.

El niño amaneció bien temprano en la mañana, primero que nadie y lleno de energía, salió a la cubierta y exploró todo a su antojo, trepando, tocando, se trepó al barandal del costado donde se puso a jugar a hacer equilibrio y miraba hacia el mar abajo. Zoro, que estaba de vigía pero como siempre en lugar de vigilar, dormitaba, finalmente fue alertado por risotadas infantiles.

Se asomó y vio al chico en esa posición precaria, como le recordaba tanto a Luffy, solo pudo asumir una cosa.

"MOCOSO! Bajate de ahí, te vas a caer!"

Edd solo le sonrió pícaramente y empezó a correr a lo largo de todo el barandal, con una agilidad increíble que Zoro solo podía mirar asombrado. Si, sí, definitivamente la sangre de Luffy, sobrino, primo, hermano perdido, lo que fuera, pero tenía que ver con su capitán por la manera de moverse.

Le sacó la lengua al espadachín, "Brr, tonto, nunca me he caído del barco!"

Zoro saltó a cubierta y lo miraba extrañado, "De que barco?"

"Pues el mio, eres idiota?" dijo ladeando la cabeza.

"Tienes un barco?" Zoro preguntó confundido.

El chico se sentó en el barandal y sus pies empezaron a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante. "Siempre he vivido en un barco" dijo pensando y rascándose la cabeza… luego se volvió cabizbajo cuando un flash de recuerdo le llegó, un barco envuelto en llamas. De inmediato se puso triste, pensativo.

Habían acordado no preguntarle tantas cosas ya que parecía que le perturbaba, por lo que Zoro decidió mejor no presionar el asunto, la cabeza de Sanji asomó por la escotilla de la cubierta y observó a los dos ahí tan tranquilos, le causó gracia.

"Edd-chan ya te sientes mejor?" Sanji dijo sonriendo. El niño asintió y el cocinero pronto lo llevó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Dentro de la galería Edd sacudía las piernitas sentado y golpeteaba la mesa con los dedos, dentro de todo, aunque estaba super ansioso por el desayuno, se comportaba mejor que su capitán que le triplicaba la edad. Sanji le obsequió una manzana para que se entretuviera por lo pronto.

En eso entra Luffy haciendo su escándalo de siempre y pidiendo comida,

"Por el amor a Oda Luffy, este niño se comporta mejor que tu" comenzó Sanji

"No soy un niño!" aseguró de nuevo Ed.

Luffy y el pequeño se sacaron las lenguas y se empezaron a gruñir mientras el cocinero intentaba hacer su trabajo. Robin, que ya se sentí algo mejor, solo sonrió mientras se levantaba para ir al baño a refrescarse.

La pelea de los dos que compartían un rostro se tornó más intensa y acabaron rodando por el piso a mordiscones, finalmente Sanji tuvo suficiente, "BASTA! Se van afuera hasta que esté pronto el desayuno!"

Ambos, con hombros cabizbajos se dirigieron a cubierta, donde Ed comenzó a correr hacia la cabeza de Merry, que le llamó la atención.

"Oye oye! No te trepes allí!" Exigió Luffy, Ed le sacó la lengua y saltó hacia la cabeza y trepó como un mono por el cuello de ovejita de Merry para finalmente tomar asiento entre los dos cuernitos carcajeando a expensas de Luffy.

Le sacó la lengua, "Es mi lugar!" reclamó.

"QUE QUE! ES MI LUGAR MOCOSO! Soy el capitán, bájate!" pero Edd solo pataleaba sus piernitas. Nami, escuchando conmoción salió a la cubierta justo a tiempo para observar algo increíble.

Luffy, en rabia, se lanzó hacia el niño de un salto, Ed, se agachó, esquivando, Luffy pasó volando por encima de él….

Luffy cayó al mar, mientras Ed miraba atónito.

"IDIOTA!" gritó Nami azorada por tanta estupidez, Zoro que había estado tirado en un rincón divirtiéndose con lo que veía se apuró a levantarse, pero sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio algo que no esperaba.

Ed se lanzó al mar detrás de Luffy.

"IDIOTA!" gritó Zoro soltando sus espadas y saltando al mar como un loco, ahora tenía dos estúpidos que salvar en lugar de uno.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Ed con la cara enrojecida de esfuerzo sosteniendo el chaleco rojo de Luffy, claro, estaban por hundirse los dos porque el niño no tenía fuerza suficiente, pero el chico sabía nadar.

Zoro tomó a Luffy y miró a Ed extrañado, "Sabes nadar?"

"Que sí sé, soy un pirata te digo" tosió y escupió algo de agua.

Nami les lanzó una soga y Zoro subió a todos, Chopper corrió a cubierta cuando escuchó lo que pasaba y comenzaron a secar al pequeño con una toalla.

"Me salvaste" miró Luffy extrañado al chico, tosiendo, ladeando la cabeza, el niño solo bufó,

"Tienes la fruta del diablo, no puedes nadar" Ed se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Espera Eddy, como sabes eso?" Dijo Nami poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él. El chico se vio pensativo, "Luffy estiró el brazo"

"Si, pero como sabes lo que es una fruta"

"Solo lo sé! Solo se cosas pero no sé nada más! No sé dónde está mi casa o mis papas… quiero ir a casa Nami!" lloriqueó y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera del Sunny.

"Amnesia…" comenzó Chopper, "Eso me temía, si fue por el trauma de lo que le sucedió en el pasado… o por el golpe en la cabeza, aún no lo sé, pero todo su conocimiento general se mantuvo intacto, su personalidad también. Pero no puede recordar personas o lugares. Un caso clínico típico"

Pausó un momento y suspiró, "Hay que cambiarlo de ropa, está empapado y puede hacerle mal a la salud" dijo Chopper.

"Pero no tenemos nada que darle Chopper" aseguró Usopp.

El reno se puso a pensar, "Tal vez tenga algo mio que le quede" y así el pobre Ed acabó vestido con unos shorts blancos y una camisa azul que decía SMILE, le quedaba pequeña la ropa de Chopper.

Cuando no le prestaban atención, Edd se veía miserable, así que todos hacían el máximo esfuerzo por distraerle y mantenerlo ocupado. Hasta Luffy jugó con él a las escondidas junto a Chopper y Usopp. Las risotadas y los tablones de la cubierta retumbaban mientras ellos correteaban por todos lados.

"Míralos que tiernos, tienen la misma edad mental" dijo Nami con sarcasmo observando a su capitán y al extraño niño reír a carcajadas mientras se perseguían.

Sanji, que se encontraba fumando junto a ella susurró, "Creo que Ed es un poco más maduro incluso"

Las horas fueron pasando y Nami, aburrida, bajó a su habitación a terminar unos mapas. Robin, un poco más repuesta, la acompañaba en la cabina de las mujeres mientras buscaba en la escasa selección de libros que tenía a la mano alguna pista sobre el medallón o sus runas misteriosas.

De pronto una cabecita se asomó,

"Nami! Puedo bajar a jugar un poco?" Preguntó educadamente.

"Claro Eddy, ven, pero te portas bien"

"Que haces?" preguntó el niño bajando las escaleras con ojos llenos de curiosidad. "Ahhh dibujas mapas!" se le iluminó el rostro.

"SI!" le sonrió Nami, "Te gustan los mapas Eddie?" Preguntó Nami

"Si! Puede haber muchos tesoros y aventuras en los mapas! Nami eres cartuf… carto ?" preguntó mezclándosele un poco las palabras

"Cartógrafa" Sonrió Nami

"Si, ESO" y sin preguntar se le trepó a las piernas y se sentó en su regazo. Nami se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar acomodarlo y mostrarle el mapa que estaba dibujando.

"Mira Eddi este es…"

"El Grand Line!" dijo él, sintiéndose súper listo

Robin abrió los ojos en sorpresa, habían acordado no preguntarle demasiadas cosas a Ed, para no hacerlo llorar, pero eran impresionantes las cosas que de repente hacía o decía.

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa, "Sí! Si correcto Ed" le acarició la cabeza.

"Sabes qué es esto de aquí?"

"RED LINE! Eso es muy fácil Nami" y se rio.

La mujer asintió, impresionada. "Porqué este mapa no tiene el Nuevo Mundo?" preguntó el niño sorprendido. Había cosas que podía recordar bien, su mamá le había enseñado el red line, los 4 blues, y los dos grand lines desde que podía recordarlo. A su mamá era la que más recordaba, aunque eran tan solo sensaciones y algunas palabras.

Nami tragó saliva, Robin también se veía bastante impresionada.

"Porqué… aún no llegamos al Nuevo Mundo Eddie, estamos aquí" y le señaló el punto en el mapa. Eddi asintió y como todo niño de esa edad ya se había aburrido y no prestó más atención.

"Nami, me das papel y lápices de colores? Quiero dibujar un rato" preguntó.

La mujer asintió, no pudiendo resistirse aunque pensaba en todo el precioso papel que sería desperdiciado, pero una mirada a esos ojos llenos de súplica derrumbaron su codicia.

"Bien, pero te portas bien mientras Robin y yo trabajamos"

El niño asintió y se echó al piso a dibujar, con cara de concentración, usando todos los colores, pero portándose bastante bien. Nami y Robin compartieron una mirada incrédula.

Claro que este era el Merry, un barco pirata de la tripulación de los Mugiwara, así que no podía estar calmo ni en paz mucho tiempo. Pronto, el capitán asomó la cabeza por la puerta de las mujeres,

"Ehh está Eddie con ustedes?"

"Si aquí está, dibujando" sonrió Nami

"Enserio? Yo también quiero!" y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

"Mira Luffy!" dijo Eddie orgulloso mostrándole una monstruosidad que parecía un barril plateado con piernas y ojos brillantes, en el pecho parecía tener algo como un símbolo pirata mal dibujado. Luffy se arrodilló junto a el y le brillaron los ojos al observar aquella obra maestra.

Nami no podía entender que era eso, "Qué se supone que es?" preguntó Nami ladeando la cabeza? "Ahh, ya sé, refrigerador pirata?"

"Tonta! Es un robot!" dijo Luffy ofendido

"SI SI! ES UN ROBOT! Lufffy como sabías?"

"ES OBVIO!" respondió el capitán. Ambos le sacaron la lengua a Nami, y Robin no pudo contener la risa.

"Si, es obvio, tonta!" agregó Eddie.

"OYE! Eddie, no seas grosero! Luffy mira lo que has hecho! Eddie se estaba portando bien y ahora por tu culpa ya se convirtió en un maleducado!"

Eddie le sacó la lengua a Nami, "ED!" grito ella con dientes afilados y ojos rojos, aprontando el puño. El niño se escondió detrás de Luffy y se aferró a su espalda.

"LU-FFY!" rugió Nami en furia aprontando el puño.

"DEMONIO!" Gritaron los dos, Luffy arremetió a correr, con el pequeño aferrado a su espalda, y desaparecieron de la cabina tras una nube de polvo.

Robin no podía más que entretenerse con los comportamientos de estos tres tenía que taparse la boca con una mano.

"TU QUE TE RIES!" gritó la navegante, pero los hombros de Robin seguían temblando con risa retenida.

Cuando se calmó, miró una vez más el medallón que descanzaba en su regazo y frunció el ceño...

No había sido ella misma la que había dicho que todo era posible en el Grand Line? Entonces porque le estaba costando tanto aceptar sus propias sospechas?

Con un suspiro, tomó otro libro con sus brazos fleur y siguió trabajando.

..

* * *

**Continuará!**  
Y poco a poco se irá develando el misterio :P

**NO SEAN MALA GENTE Y DEJEN UN REVIEW PLIS, para actualizar pronto hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

Otro capítulo rápido para que se entretengan el primero de Mayo hehe,  
Me encantan sus comentarios y suposiciones.. cada vez queda menos para la revelación.

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo IV

Pasaron un par de días más sin muchos cambios en el Merry, excepto que ahora Luffy y Robin se habían recuperado por completo. Extrañamente, Eddy se incorporó a la vida diaria del barco sin mucha dificultad, y Robin, que muy a su pesar deseaba tener una colección más extensa de libros, ya había empezado a decodificar las runas.

Muy para el infortunio de Sanji, el mocoso –como le llamaba él- dormía en el cuarto de las mujeres, la mayor parte del tiempo con Nami.

Con el capitán y arqueóloga repuestos… era hora de tomar una decisión.

"Luffy… que vamos a hacer" preguntó Nami con amargura, parada con Robin, Sanji y Zoro en la cubierta de proa, mientras Usopp y Chopper jugaban con el niño en el área del mástil.

"No hay nada que pensar, partimos hoy" dijo el capitán con determinación.

"Luffy… no podemos tener a un niño en un barco pirata, es muy arriesgado" dijo Nami con genuina preocupación, después de todo, acababan de pasar por un evento traumatizante solo unos días atrás. "Zoro, DILE"

Zoro solo se rascó la cabeza en frustración.

"Nami, Eddy es nuestro nakama" interrumpió el capitán, como si eso fuera todo y no había más que pensar del asunto.

"Pero es solo un niño Luffy! No puede defenderse solo, y que hay de su familia! Deben de estar buscándole!" Afirmó ella, el tono entre ambos empezó a levantarse y comenzaron a mirarse con miradas desafiantes, furibundas.

"Y qué sugieres entonces ehh? Dejarlo aquí en esta isla que ya no tiene nadie? Si tiene familia ellos no están aquí" Protestó el capitán... que sabía lo horrible que era el sentimiento de ser un niño y ser abandonado en cualquier lugar...

Y entonces escucharon un pequeño sollozo y voltearon para ver a Edd lleno de lágrimas y con los labios temblando, tratando de contener un llanto.

"Quieren dejarme?" preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Luffy se agachó frente a él, "Edd… eres nuestro nakama! Nosotros no dejamos a nuestros nakama" dijo el capitán sonriendo.

"Luffy!" y el niño le saltó encima y se aferró a él con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no puedo evitar el devolver la acción, y se levantó con el niño aun así en sus brazos, prendido como garrapata con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Luffy.

"Ven, vamos a robarnos algo de la cocina" dijo el capitán alejándose con el niño aun en brazos.

"OYE!" Gritó Sanji corriendo detrás de ellos.

"Fufufu senchou-san será buen padre algún día" rio Robin.

"Robin no digas cosas tan perturbadoras" Dijo Zoro seriamente..

Nami solo se les quedó viendo, "Que está pensando ese idiota…"

"Que sugieres Nami, enserio, dejar al chico en la isla? Solo?" respondió Zoro, de alguna manera defendiendo la postura de Luffy. Nami suspiró y la arqueóloga le puso una mano en el hombro, en apoyo pero animando a la navegante a que aceptara la situación.

Decidieron partir al día siguiente, tal vez en la próxima isla Robin pudiera conseguir más libros que le ayudaran a descifrar el misterioso medallón, o alguna pista sobre el niño que parecía haberles caído desde el cielo.

Esa noche, hicieron una celebración para festejar el nuevo nakama, la recuperación de Robin y Luffy y por qué no? Que zarpaban al día siguiente, para un pirata cualquier excusa era buena para armar una fiesta.

Estaban todos en la pradera de la isla, junto al Merry, con una fogata, carne de rey marino (que había atrapado Luffy más temprano) rostizándose en la parrilla y bastante bebida.

"Porqué no tienen un músico?" preguntó Eddy entre bocados de su pedazo de carne.

"Anda con el músico, primero necesitamos un carpintero de barcos" dijo Usopp.

"Si, es cierto, ese barco está todo bien jodido jajajaja." Rió el niño a carcajadas viendo los parches y agujeros que Merry tenía en todos lados, no recordaba mucho, pero a su memoria venían flashes de un barco enorme y hermoso.

"Oye, no te burles de nuestro Merry!" Usopp dijo dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza. Eddie rio y le sacó la lengua.

"Y cuida tu lenguaje" corrigió Nami,

"Pero los piratas deberían tener un músico" dijo Edd todo serio, y Luffy asintió,

"Vez Nami vez? Ahaha me agrada este mocoso hahaha"

"Yo se me una canción!" gritó el niño, y Robin, interesada en que cualquier información que Edd pudiera compartir sería de gran utilidad para develar el misterio, sonrió y le animó.

"A ver, cántanos" animó la morena.

El chico asintió,

_"Binkusu no sake wo  
Todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

Luffy sonrió de inmediato y continuó con el

_"Shio no mukou de  
Yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku"_

Nami los miraba azorada, "Espera espera, qué están cantando?" Luffy y Eddie se detuvieron

"Nostálgico" dijo Robin sonriendo, "Es una vieja canción del folklore pirata, los grandes piratas del pasado solían cantarla"

Luffy asintió, "Shanks solía cantarla con su tripulación cuando yo era un niño…. Dónde la aprendiste Eddie?" preguntó olvidando el acuerdo que habían realizado entre todos, de no preguntarle muchas cosas al niño sobre su pasado.

"Mi papá me la enseñó" sonrió Ed… y luego un flash que cegó su vista…. Se agarró la cabeza mientras los recuerdos sacudían su pequeño cuerpo.

Su padre, cubierto en sombras con una mirada triste, el barco en llamas, una explosión, su madre gritándole que corriera… él había desobedecido a su mamá ese día… se había escapado del barco y había ido a esa isla porque quería jugar con unos niños que vio en la costa.

- _Buscar un navegante-_

Escuchó una voz en su recuerdo que no podía identificar,

_-Buscar un navegante…_

Se desmayó y ya no supo más...

* * *

**Continuará...**  
(que tan pronto depende de ustedes hehehe)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! No saben lo obsesionada que me trae este fic, espero que cada capítulo les emocione tanto como a mi me emociona escribirlo. No se que será, pero me encanta como se va desarrollando.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y teorías, me encantan!

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo V

La fiesta había terminado luego del episodio que sufrió Eddie… luego de que Chopper lo revisara, lo metieron en la cama de Nami y la tripulación se reunió en cubierta. Robin, que ya tenía una serie de anotaciones en una libreta, fue la que comenzó a hablar.

"Ese niño creció en un barco pirata" afirmó la arqueóloga. Sanji, exhalando humo por la nariz, tuvo que asentir. Después de todo él había sido criado por un pirata.

"Quién sería tan idiota de criar un niño en un barco pirata?" Preguntó Nami cruzándose de brazos. Curiosamente, todos los ojos dieron en su capitán que los miraba sin darse por aludido, obviamente.

Luffy, cuyo IQ bordaba en el retardo mental, pero que para algunas cosas sí tenía buen juicio se vio pensativo, "Cuando era niño… Shanks no quiso llevarme con él… yo estaba enojado al principio pero ahora… ahora ya sé por qué lo hizo…" Recordó como casi perdía a Robin a manos de Aokiji

Todos asintieron, encontrando coherencia en sus palabras…

"Pero… tal vez quienes cuidaban de Eddie… no tenían otra opción" finalizó el capitán.

"Qué quieres decir con eso Luffy" Preguntó Usopp… pero Luffy no tenía nada más que decir… se quedó callado y pensativo.

Robin tomó la palabra, "Tengo un presentimiento sobre este medallón… pero... mi teoría… no creo que ustedes quieran aceptarla… además.. Necesito más evidencia" dijo con total seriedad.

"Qué quieres decir Robin-chwan?" Preguntó Sanji, interesado.

"Este… es un medallón de una vieja cultura Cirilea, más antigua incluso que el siglo perdido, esta cultura creía en portales místicos que conectaban el tiempo, pero dice la leyenda que por jugar con los portales, acabaron por destruirse a sí mismos…"

"Portales misteriosos! Suena divertido" Sonrió Luffy

"Suena PELIGROSO" corrigió Nami tirándole de la oreja y estirándosela, que hizo que Luffy se emocionara más.

"Qué implicas con eso Robin-chwan….?" Sanji tenía hasta miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

"Que ese niño, es un viajero del tiempo, explicaría el flash de luz que todos vieron y su misteriosa aparición de la nada…" la arqueóloga lo dijo con total seriedad.

Todos miraban a Robin con ojos incrédulos, "Esto es el grand line…después de todo estas cosas imposibles pueden suceder" reafirmó su postura la morena.

"La isla del cielo al final si existía" susurró Chopper con una manita bajo su mentón a manera pensativa… comenzando a creer en las palabras de Robin…

"Entonces… si Edd es del futuro…" Usopp tragó saliva, comenzó a sudar… miró a su capitán.

"Que… que?" decía Luffy con un look de total incomprensión de su parte.

Nami se llevó la mano a la boca con los ojos ensanchados en sorpresa, una mirada incrédula en su rostro, no le entraba en la cabeza lo que Robin estaba diciendo, parecía imposible.

Zoro apretaba los dientes y también sudaba pensando en todas la implicaciones que podía tener aquello. Sanji solo fumaba tranquilamente con una seriedad mortal.

"Senchou-san…" comenzó Robin seriamente, "Creo que Eddie-chan…. Es tu hijo del futuro"

Lo había dicho, lo que todos habían temido escuchar, Usopp moqueaba incomprensiblemente, Chopper tenía la boca abierta. Zoro se veía espantado. Sanji estaba peligrosamente serio. Nami, totalmente en shock.

Pero Luffy se quedó con su mirada pasiva, "Ah… eso explicaría muchas cosas"

Usopp le pegó en la nuca, "Idiota, deberías estar más shockeado que esto!"

Sanji, exhaló una bocanada de humo por la boca, "A mí, eso me tiene sin tanto cuidado… " comenzó peligrosamente. Tomó otra pitada de su cigarrillo, y volvió a exhalar lentamente.

"A mi lo que me preocupa… es quién es la madre"

Y como cosa adrede, la cabecita de Eddie se asomó por la puerta de la galería, estaba descalzo y adormilado, buscó entre todos los presentes y miró a Nami.

"Nami" dijo con una voz mucho más infantil de la normal, "Tuve un mal sueño…." Y corrió hacia ella y se le arrojó en el regazo… la mujer solo pudo responder automáticamente recibiéndolo en sus brazos. Y todos la miraron con los ojos incrédulos.

"Na…Nami…tu…tu" tartamudeó Usopp.

"Nande Usopp?" preguntó ella acariciando la espalda del niño que ya se había acomodado sobre el regazo de la navegante. Robin sonrió.

Zoro, tratando de superar la aneurisma mental que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, se dirigió al niño con una voz comandante, con el mismo tono con el que se dirigía a Luffy cuando quería que su capitán se dejara de tonterías.

"Ed" comenzó, llamando la atención del pequeño y haciendo que el mismo fijara sus ojos en él.

"Ed, un pirata nunca reniega de su nombre, y ahora eres nuestro nakama… va siendo tiempo que nos digas tu nombre completo" Exigió Zoro.

Ed asintió la cabeza y se paró derecho, era un hombre y un pirata, "Mi nombre es Monkey D. Edward" aseguró con confidencia.

El cigarro cayó de la boca de Sanji, los ojos de Usopp se pusieron en blanco, Robin sonrió sabiéndose en lo correcto, Zoro tenía la boca desencajada, Chopper se veía sorprendido y Nami….

El alma de Nami se escapaba por su boca, tratando de flotar e irse de tan incomprensible situación.

Extrañamente, Luffy se veía tranquilo, sonriendo y hasta orgulloso.

Nami se incorporó del suelo, como ofendida, "Pero que locuras están diciendo todos, como es posible eso? Eh? Ah de ser una trampa o una confusión. Eddie! No hay algo más que puedas recordar? Quién es tu mamá, como llegaste hasta aquí!" gritó Nami agarrándolo de los hombros.

"Nami… me estás asustando" susurró el chico.

"Oi Nami" Luffy advirtió notando la cara de miedo de Edd. Daba igual si resultaba realmente ser su hijo del futuro o no, Edd ya era nakama y si estaba asustado lo iba a proteger.

"Edd, Ya no mientas, dinos quien es tu padre!" exigió la navegante.

En su mente el chico escuchó un eco de una voz de su pasado, un hombre grandote de cabellos azules le decía,

_"Ed, muchacho, debes estar suuuuper orgulloso, tu padre es el Rey de los Piratas!"_

"MI padre, ES EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!" le dijo con total convicción.

Nami le soltó los hombros y dio un paso atrás, Luffy empezó a carcajear… bueno si iba a ser el padre del chico ya seguro que era el rey de los piratas en el futuro.

"Nami ya déjalo" dijo Luffy serio pero más como una queja.

"Y TU MADRE?" Preguntó ella.

"Mi mamá…" Edd se agarró la cabeza, visualizó los largos cabellos naranjas de su madre, recordó su toque, sus abrazos y luego la mujer gritando.

_"Eddy CORRE!" _

"Mi mamá! Mi mamá se murió por culpa mía!" los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas cuando las memorias comenzaron a regresar en fragmentos,

"Y POR ESO MI PADRE ME ODIA!" y salió corriendo de la cubierta para esconderse en la galería, todos se quedaron impresionados, congelados.

Fue la noche más extraña de todas, ni Nami ni Luffy se habían atrevido a ir detrás del traumatizado niño, así que Usopp se dio a la tarea de buscarlo, lo encontró llorando detrás de un barril del depósito y junto a Chopper, intentaron contentarlo y distraerlo lo más posible.

Luffy solo se sentó en la cabeza de Merry sin decir palabra alguna, y nadie se atrevió a molestarlo. Nami se refugió bajo sus árboles de mandarinas, sintiéndose culpable de hacer sentir mal a Edd. Y sobre todo, confundida, muy confundida.

Robin se quedó despierta en la cocina, el medallón en su mano, una libreta de anotaciones y un lápiz… había decodificado algunas palabras, como _tiempo, ventana, vínculo. _Tenía una taza de café caliente junto a ella, mientras Sanji lavaba los platos.

"Robin-chan…estás segura" preguntó simplemente el cocinero.

"Absolutamente…"

Fue una de las noches más raras que habían vivido jamás.

Edd tuvo pesadillas durante toda la noche, estaba tan cansado que no se levantó, pero sus sollozos entre sueños perturbaban a todos en la cabina de los hombres. Luffy y Zoro no se habían aparecido por allí. Sanji había ido a acostarse solamente un rato pero luego de un par de horas de dar vueltas en su hamaca, se levantó.

Para cuando el niño amaneció… ya recordaba más cosas, más detalles, tenía hambre y se fue a la cocina a mendigarle algo a Sanji. Al salir por la escotilla de la cabina de los hombres, pudo notar a Luffy aún sentado en la cabeza de Merry.

Luffy le parecía siempre muy gracioso y divertido, pero en el momento el capitán le daba una vibra de que quería estar solo, así que mejor se fue a la cocina,

Cuando entró, vio a Robin dormida sobre la mesa, con una cobija alrededor de sus hombros, papeles esparcidos y una taza de café a medio terminar. Sanji estaba preparando el desayuno y le vio entrar en la habitación. Le hizo una seña con el dedo, pidiéndole que fuera silencioso, y el chico asintió y se sentó en la mesa.

Sus ojos se posaron en el medallón al centro de la misma.

Escuchó una voz en su cabeza, alguien hablando con su papa, ambos estaban en sombras, dándole la espalda.

_"…debes buscar un navegante!" decía esta voz comandante y fuerte._

_"…no hay otro navegante para mí…. No" la voz llena de dolor de su padre decía._

Había sido entonces cuando recordó las historias de su tío, el gracioso, el que mentía mucho pero también era super valiente, se recordó en la cama a punto de dormir, con su tío contándole una historia

_"Y la pequeña valiente tripulación, con el intrépido barco pirata llamado Merry, se montó en la knock up stream, volaban, volaban hacia el cielo!"_

"_WOAHH!"_ había dicho él lleno de emoción.

_"Como volaban?"_

"Es que la pequeña tripulación, tenía a los mejores del mundo, ya te lo había dicho Eddie-chan"

_"Dímelo de nuevo tío!"_

"Va va, denuevo,

_Estaba el Príncipe Pirata, valiente y poderoso, era el capitán del pequeño Merry, y le encantaba hacer locuras todo el tiempo_

_Luego estaba el Samurai malhumorado, que siempre se hacía el rudo pero protegía a sus nakamas._

_Luego estaba La Navegante, era la mejor navegante del mundo! Por eso"_

_"MAMA ES MEJOR!" había gritado._

_"Si si, Eddie, tu mama es la mejor, pero ella era muy buena, casi como tu mamá, ok?"_

_"Ok"_

_"Bueno sigo, la navegante que era casi tan buena como tu mamá_

_El SUPER tirador SOGEKING, que era el rey de los tiradores… Antes que yo le quitara el puesto  
EL SUPER COCINERO MARINO, Que hacía banquetes deliciosos con cualquier cosa  
El SUPER DOCTOR TANUKI, que siempre podía curar cualquier cosa  
Y NUESTRA SUPER HISTORIADORA, que sabía revelar los misterios del pasado_

_Esa era la tripulación legendaria del Super Barco pirata Merry_

Eddie había crecido con las historias de la legendaria tripulación pirata del Merry, quería conocerlos… pero le habían dicho que no podía, que ellos vivían en el pasado, hace mucho mucho tiempo, había dicho su tío.

Recordaba vagamente a todos con los que había crecido y tuvo un flash sobre el medallón… el medallón que estaba guardado bajo llave en la bodega de su barco. El medallón que su tía le había dicho un día que era un medallón mágico.

Cuando había perdido a su mamá… cuando la desesperación quebrantó el espíritu de su padre, Edward decidió que debía buscar la ayuda de la tripulación legendaria del Merry. Quería encontrar a la legendaria navegante… con la navegante tal vez pudieran encontrar a su mamá.

Lo último que recordaba era ponerse el medallón en el cuello y pensar en los héroes de las historias que le contaba su tío. No recordaba nada más hasta que se despertó con Luffy y los demás…

Y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Estaba en el Merry! Empezó a respirar rápido, entrecortado, tomó el medallón y le temblaban las manos.

"Eddie-chan… que te sucede" preguntó Sanji nervioso. Robin despertó y vio al niño temblando.

"Robin… tu eres la arqueóloga… y Sanji el cocinero… y Luffy…el príncipe..y los demás…." Balbuceó.

"De que está hablando" dijo Sanji rascándose la cabeza.

Edd salió a la cubierta corriendo y miró hacia la figura del Merry.

"LUFFY!" gritó

Luffy se volteó y le observó con ojos cansados

"?"  
"Luffy! Este es el Merry? El barco que fue a Skypea la isla del cielo?" Lágrimas le brotaban a Eddie de los ojos.. La conmoción hizo que todos salieran a cubierta, Nami le observaba extrañada.

"Si" respondió Luffy simplemente.

Ahora las lágrimas de emoción no paraban de brotar de los ojos del niño, lo había logrado, tal vez aún podían salvar a su madre, se volteó y vio a Nami allí parada en la puerta de la cocina aferrada del barandal.

"Nami! Eres la navegante?" Preguntó.

"Si… soy la navegante" respondió ella extrañada.

Ed corrió hacia ella subiendo la escalera lateral como un loco y se le aferró de las piernas.

"Tienes que ayudarme Nami! Tengo que buscar a mi mamá! Y nuestro barco ya no tiene navegante, tienes que ir conmigo!" gritaba como un loco y se le aferraba de la ropa, con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"De que hablas Eddie, ir a donde no te entiendo!" Nami se agachó frente a él.

Pero Eddi ya no la escuchaba, se colocó el medallón y se aferró a ella,

"Navegante-san! Ten cuidado!" gritó Robin en vano

_"Vamos medallón llévame a casa Por favor!" _ gritó aferrando el artefacto.

Y con un estruendo y un flash cegador, ambos desaparecieron tras una nube de humo.

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"NAMI!" gritó, en vano.

* * *

**Continuará!**

Se esperaban algo así? SI? no? Me lo dicen en un comentario? Si? gracias! Nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

Hola minna-san! Yo aqui contenta por sus FANTASTICOS comentarios, favs, reviews, todo! Gracias, mil gracias

Me doy cuenta que los sorprendí en el capítulo anterior y es lo que me encanta, que no se esperen lo que va a pasar, que la historia no sea sosa y predecible.

Aquí otro capítulo para empezar la semana, no se olviden de dejarme una notita

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo VI

A Nami le palpitaba la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, su estómago se sentía horrible y solo quería cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo. Notó que estaba acostada en un cómodo colchón con unas sábanas de seda frescas que se sentían de lo más sabroso, en una habitación oscura apenas iluminada por la tenue luz entrando desde la ventanilla de la puerta. El leve ondular que la mecía le era familiar. Estaba en un barco.

"Tranquila, navegante-san" dijo una voz muy familiar, una sombra estaba sentada junto a ella en el colchón de la cama que estaba ocupando.

" Ah Robin… que miedo… por un momento pensé que estaba en un lugar extraño." Dijo la navegante suspirando de alivio.

"Hay Nami-chan…. No se si es tan extraño como infamiliar…"

Cuando Nami escuchó a Robin llamarle por su nombre… con un tono tan cálido de voz, se asustó de verdad y se sentó en la cama de un sobresalto. Una de las manos fleurs de la arqueóloga encendió la luz de la mesita de junto a la cama.

"RO-ROBIN?!"

Ciertamente era Robin, pero se veía un poquito mayor si acaso, pero igual de hermosa que siempre, quizá más, ya que tenía el cabello largo cayéndole a mechones gruesos y lacios alrededor de la cara, un vestido oliva que le sentaba muy bien, y una sonrisa enigmática que era bien Robin.

"Ciertamente es mi nombre" Sonrió a mujer.

"Dónde estoy?" miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una bellísima y elegante habitación, la cama en la que estaba acostada era King Size y de cuatro postes, había un escritorio y un tocador con espejo frente a ella, un baúl a su izquierda (su baúl de tesoros) y una serie de carteles de SE BUSCA que estaban muy lejos para que ella los distinguiera bien. El armario blanco a la izquierda del baúl también era enorme.

"Mejor que dónde estás… cuándo estas?"

Nami miró a la otra mujer confundida, "Qué quieres decir…"

"Nami… estas en el año noveno de la nueva era… lo que para ti… es el futuro" lo dijo tan seria e impasiva, y Nami sabía que Robin no era de bromear con cosas así.

Recordó a Edd aferrándola mientras decía cosas raras.

"Ed… el medallón!"

Robin asintió.

"Dondé está Eddie" Preguntó Nami, algo preocupada.

"Usopp se está haciendo cargo de él, no te preocupes"

Nami se levantó antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo más…y la otra mujer la dejó tranquila, se mantuvo sentada observando a la navegante con una expresión difícil de leer, la muchacha caminó hacia la pared a ver los posters de se busca, una fila era de Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy 30 millones  
Monkey D. Luffy 100 millones  
Monkey D. Luffy 300 millones -abrió los ojos en sorpresa-  
Monkey D. Luffy 400 millones  
Monkey D. Luffy 550 millones –tragó saliva-  
Monkey D. Luffy 800 millones –que diablos hizo?-  
Monkey D. Luffy Aka Rey Pirata… .. UN BILLON!  
La última fotografía había cambiado un poco, en lugar de la inocente sonrisa de un chico, había un muchacho con una sonrisa desafiante debajo del sombrero de paja, algo mayor, pero sin duda era Luffy.

"UN BILLON!" Gritó Nami dando un paso atrás, en espanto.

Y luego sus ojos fueron a parar a la fila de carteles abajo

GATA LADRONA NAMI - 16 Millones  
GATA LADRONA NAMI – 80 MILLONES  
GATA LADRONA NAMI -180 MILLONES

"Me tomé la libertad de quitar de tu vista tu cartel más reciente" dijo Robin arqueando una ceja.

"Porqué están solo nuestros carteles aquí… " Observó la habitación… era una habitación de pareja… sus ojos se congelaron… su corazón comenzó a martillar en el pecho, le faltaba el aire…salió corriendo a cubierta

Su mandíbula casi se desencaja cuando vio el pasto, el gran mástil, los árboles, empezó a girar a su alrededor, se pellizcó. Corrió hacia la cubierta superior y vio …

"LOS ARBOLES DE BELLEMERE?" no había confusión en eso.

Se hiper-ventiló y se aferró al barandal. Sus ojos notaron que estaban anclados al borde de una isla de apariencia bastante pacífica. Había algunos andamios alrededor del gran barco, como si le estuvieran realizando reparaciones.

Nami miró hacia el mástil principal y ahí la vio, la bandera de los sombreros de paja. Ondeando tan alegre como siempre.

Luffy.. tenía que hablar con Luffy.

Corrió hacia donde sabía que iba a estar, hacia la proa, hacia la figura de cabecera.  
Se asomó por el barandal. Y vio su espalda, el sombrero ….

Era una constante, su norte, el pasado o el futuro, no importaba, Si Luffy estaba allí todo estaría bien. Verdad?

"Luffy?" dijo ella.

El hombre frente a ella pareció doblarse en dolor y sus hombros se sacudieron… No había querido ir a verla cuando Robin le comunicó lo que había pasado... pero ahi estaba ella llamándole...

Y Nami se quedó boquiabierta mirando a su espalda, su mente tratando de comprender...

Estaba…. Estaba Luffy LLORANDO?

Y en un instante, en un movimiento demasiado rápido, tenía a Luffy rodeándola con sus brazos, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la navegante. Estaba alterado, era más que obvio.

Este Luffy era más alto, de espalda un poco más prominente tal vez… y los músculos de los brazos que la rodeaban eran más marcados, más fuertes…. Pero se trataba de Luffy y estaba sufriendo…

"Nami" dijo él con la voz quebradiza.

Ella lo dejó desahogarse un poco pero finalmente lo apartó.

Le miró el rostro y era el mismo… solo que con un toque maduro, el cabello un poco más largo y una pelusa negra en una quijada un tanto más masculina. Estaba lleno de vendajes, muchos que claramente necesitaban un cambio, se veían rancios y amarillos de falta de atención, sus ojos se veían rojos y tenía ojeras oscuras y grises. El se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Pero la observaba de una manera sumamente extraña, como si viera un fantasma, lo que la incomodaba un poco. Luffy levantó la mano y le acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja a la navegante, en un movimiento sumamente tierno y delicado, algo que era totalmente ajeno al Luffy que conocía.

La mujer dio un paso atrás, la intensidad de todo aquello la estaba sobrepasando.

"Lo siento… " dijo él, apartándose… "Es difícil pensar que no eres mi Nami"

"tu….tu" tartamudeó ella.

En eso apareció…. Usopp? Con una capa azul marino sobre sus overoles color mostaza que dejaban al descubierto su complexión musculosa, el pelo recogido hacia atrás, tenía una barba de chivo que le iba bien. Junto a Usopp iba Edd con la cabeza cabizbaja.

"Ed" dijo Luffy volteando a ver al niño. El pequeño pareció encogerse aún más. Usopp detuvo su marcha no queriéndose entrometer entre padre e hijo y empujo la espalda de Ed un poco, animándolo a caminar hacia su padre.

"Otou-san…" dijo el niño, cabizbajo

Nami los miraba incrédula… entonces era cierto.

"LO SIENTO!" gritó y se lanzó a los brazos de Luffy que se agachó y solo pudo devolver el abrazo.

"No es tu culpa… " susurró Luffy.

"Traje… traje a la navegante... de las historias del tío Usopp"

La memoria de Eddie había regresado por completo… o al menos eso parecía.

Luffy sonrió y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello.

"Me lo ha contado Robin hace un momento…Sí… fuiste muy valiente…"

"Luffy?" Preguntó Nami, confundida por toda la situación. El capitán la miró a los ojos y sonrió con una sonrisa inusual, agridulce…

"Nami, te presento a nuestro hijo"

*THUD!*  
La navegante se desmayó.

* * *

Nami despertó confundida, le dolía la cabeza, _se la había golpeado? _No recordaba, se encontraba en una habitación oscura, ya era de noche, tanteó junto a ella y no encontró nada. Sintió una presencia sentada en el colchón de la cama, junto a ella.

"Robin" suspiró, "tuve el sueño más raro, te juro, soñé que estaba en el futuro… y Luffy ya era el rey pirata…. Pero eso no es lo raro.. se veía… algo apuesto" susurró ella.

"Hahaha, enserio Nami?" preguntó el susodicho. La muchacha gritó de la sorpresa y retrocedió todo lo que pudo.

"Lu—LUFFY!" Gritó en pánico retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la cabecera de la cama. Luffy prendió la luz y la miraba ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. La idea de tener de vuelta a Nami, que era Nami pero a la vez no era SU Nami también lo confundía a él.

Al escuchar el grito de la navegante, varias personas que estaban esperando del otro lado de la puerta se agolparon para pasar a la vez, varias voces mezclándose y llamando su nombre.

"Nami-swannn" la voz inconfundible del cocinero que finalmente logró entrar dando tumbos.

Nami abrió la boca en sorpresa, un traje, camisa y una corbata, ceja en espiral… el cabello rubio con una coleta baja en la nuca… un ojo tapado… el otro al que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero sin dudas, el mismo bobalicón de siempre.

"Sanji-kun" dijo ella abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

Una vocecita que ella reconocería en cualquier lado se hizo paso también y de pronto tenía al dulce Chopper a su lado, preguntándole si se sentía bien, Nami no veía muchos cambios en el, otros que la ropa y el sombrero que era redondo.

"Chopper…estoy bien"

En el fondo, Sanji seguía balbuceando cosas y parecía estar llorando, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Levantó la mirada y vio a Zoro apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados y una mueca difícil de leer, tenía una cicatriz en un ojo y el pelo mucho más largo peinado hacia atrás. Se veía muy rudo y amenazante.

"Siempre creando problemas...mujer" saludó fríamente, pero Nami conocía el lenguaje marimo y escuchó _Me alegro de verte y que estés bien. _

Usopp y Robin también estaban allí, se levantó y se sacudió un poco la cabeza. Luffy hizo un ademán de ayudarla y esto la perturbó aún mas, ver a un Luffy siendo atento? El mundo se iba a acabar pronto.

"Ya va siendo hora que alguien me explique qué diablos está pasando!" dijo ya, su temperamento y estrés al límite. Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación, donde Robin le colocó una mano en el hombro (Robin siendo personal?) y la miró seriamente.

"Primero debo de avisarte que mantengas la calma cuando te presente a los nakamas que no conoces aún" dijo la arqueóloga.

Nami arqueó una ceja, pero asumió que nada más podría sorprenderla, por el amor a Oda le estaban diciendo que Eddie era hijo suyo y de Luffy, no podría haber algo más ridículo, más imposible en el mundo. Se auto convenció que estaba viviendo algún tipo de sueño extraño.

Ignorando a Robin, salió a cubierta, donde se encontró cara a cara con..

Un

**ES-**

**QUE-**

**LE-**

**TO!-**

"KIA!" gritó dando un salto hacia atrás

"Konichiwa Nami-san" dijo el susodicho bebiendo un sorbo de su taza de te.

"Nami-chan te presento a nuestro músico" dijo seriamente Robin.

Nami, espantada, seguía mirando al esqueleto… lo analizó, suspiró y su cabeza colgó hacia abajo en resignación total "Afro, esqueleto… músico. Luffy verdad?"

Y todos los presentes asintieron como resignados. La joven mujer, que ya estaba más allá del shock y que su mente desbordada de la impresión solo pudo aceptar las situaciones, solo asintió aceptando al esqueleto, sin más.

"Ah, Nami-san, verte en tu forma primaveral como un capullo a punto de florecer, tal vez ahora si pudieras ser tan amable de enseñarme tus panties?" dijo Brook con su tono educado y melódico.

"Qué te pasa pervertido!" Y la mujer lo pateó hacia el otro lado de la cubierta.

"Pero si es nuestra SUPER navegante!" el cyborg hizo su pose de SUPERRR marca registrada.

Nami levantó la vista y vio junto al mástil a una monstruosidad de hombre… en tanga.

"Y Franky aquí es nuestro carpintero de abordo" explicó la mujer. Nami solo se agarró la cabeza y suspiro.

"Un placer" susurró sarcásticamente. Era demasiado, todo aquello.

Volteó y todos habían salido a cubierta con ella, Eddie escondido detrás de Usopp aferrando la pierna del tirador.

"Quiero saber que me paso…"

"Viajaste en el tiempo" respondió Robin simplemente.

"No… no a mí, a la otra yo… a su Nami.. que le pasó" dijo seriamente buscando los rostros de todos, y cuando esquivaron su mirada, cuando sus rostros se volvieron sombríos, supo que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

"Prepararé algo ligero de cenar mientras le explican la situación a Nami-san… Eddie… ven a la cocina te daré un bocadillo" dijo el cocinero seriamente y Ed salió corriendo feliz, tras él. Nami se dio cuenta que… lo que fueran a decirle, no era para los oídos de un niño.

"Te va a encantar la habitación del acuario" dijo Usopp sonriéndole a su nakama y amiga de toda la vida prácticamente. Ella asintió más como acto reflejo, aún un poco abrumada por la situación y entró en la habitación, donde se quedó con la boca abierta, impresionada por el bello entorno del acuario, la iluminación y los coloridos peces nadando en él.

"Impresionante…" susurró. Tomando asiento con los demás.

Luffy se sentó del otro lado de ella y el sombrero le tapaba el rostro, pero la rigidez de su lenguaje corporal hablaba mucho sobre como se estaba sintiendo…

Robin comenzó el relato, con una voz calmada y fría.

* * *

_continuará..._

Qué sera... lo que le pasó a la otra Nami?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola Nakamas!

Estoy impresionada, conmovida, feliz, con todas los comentarios que me dejaron el capítulo pasado, increíble, 18 reviews? Un record total! Mil gracias! Agradezco incluso las amenazas de muerte si no actualizo y demás comentarios de daño corporal jaja.

Les dejo este capítulo, esperando que les guste.

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Parte 7

_Con una voz monótona y ojos inexpresivos -endurecidos de dolor- Robin comenzó el relato, Nami podía ver, en las miradas sombrías de sus nakamas... que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar probablemente iba a ser muy duro, tomó una bocanada de aire y asintió, preparándose mentalmente..._

_Robin comenzó a hablar..._

Habían regresado al nuevo mundo luego de bastante tiempo, ahora que Ed era más grande, el Rey Pirata no podía esperar a que el niño conociera a Shanks (que por derecho era más abuelo del chico que el propio Dragon) y a Jimbe (el miembro honorario que a veces les acompañaba y a veces se quedaba protegiendo a la Nueva isla Gyoin... territorio de los Mugiwara). Al encontrarse con él, el ex- shichubukai les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado en el nuevo Mundo, que últimamente había algo de inestabilidad debido a una inusual afluencia de poderosos piratas que habían afluido a esa zona del océano.

Si bien no había One Piece que buscar, muchos pensaban que tener la posición de emperador era tentador, fama, poder, territorios que controlar y una marina que no podía hacerse cargo de todo, eran el escenario perfecto para que ciertos novatos (y no tan novatos) se aventuraran a esos mares.

La tripulación del sombrero de Paja había estado paseando por el paraíso, es decir, la primera mitad del Gran Line, luego de visitar (en secreto) a Vivi se encontraban disfrutando de algunas islas que aún no conocían muy bien y causando problemas graciosos en todos lados. Ed, por supuesto, iba con ellos...

Hasta los dos años de edad, Ed había vivido con su tía Nojiko en Cocogashi, escondido de los ojos del mundo desde sus primeros meses de vida... pero una oportuna intervención de Coby les había alertado que el secreto ya no estaba a salvo... que tenían que hacer algo pronto.

Había sido una decisión difícil, pero unánime. Edd tal vez era solo un niño, pero había nacido en el Sunny, (no habían alcanzado a llegar a Cocogayi a tiempo aquella vez), era su nakama, ellos eran fuertes. Podían protegerlo.

Había sido un desafío, pero que parte de sus vidas no lo había sido? Y entonces Ed se había acoplado muy bien a la vida dentro del Sunny, con un montón de tíos que lo cuidaban como mamá osos, y cuando sufrían un ataque, siempre alguien se encargaba de esconderlo y protegerlo dentro del Sunny.

Navegar en el nuevo mundo era pesado, así que se habían parado en una isla medio tranquila en el medio del territorio de Trafalgar Law, donde siempre eran bien recibidos, a recargar provisiones y descansar.

Fue ahí donde todo comenzó a ir mal,

Una mañana como cualquiera mientras la tripulación estaba ocupada en la ciudad, re-abasteciendo el Sunny, Eddie había visto a unos niños jugando a lo lejos con los binoculares de Usopp. Le preguntó a su madre si podía ir a jugar con ellos, y Nami le dijo que no, que era peligroso, que cualquiera podría utilizarlo para llegar a su padre y blablabla… el niño había escuchado ese monólogo varias veces.

Rodó los ojos, molesto con su madre, era muy raro que le dejaran jugar con niños de su edad, solo en lugares como Gyojin donde podía jugar con niños sirena y niños pez, que le parecían muy divertidos o en algunas otras islas donde trataban a su papá como un héroe.

Esperó a que ella estuviera distraída en el cuarto de navegación, y cuando finalizó la tarea que su mamá le encargó preguntó si podía ir a cubierta a jugar. Como siempre había sido un niño relativamente obediente y Zoro estaba afuera de guardia, Nami se lo permitió. Además… el Sunny estaba a cien metros de la costa, y no había forma de desembarcar a la orilla. Los demás se encontraban visitando la ciudad y si la misma era relativamente segura, pensaba tomar a Luffy y a Ed más tarde y salir los tres, tal vez hasta le permitiría jugar con niños locales siempre que ellos estuvieran cerca para ver que no pasara nada.

Por supuesto al salir a cubierta Ed trepó al mástil y comenzó a picar a Zoro en las costillas, el primer oficial... o estaba inconscientemente de tanto tomar, o había decidido ignorar al chico aquella tarde, y niño con una cara de estar haciendo una maldad que no podía contenérsele, bajó del puesto de vigilancia (al que para empezar tenía prohibido treparse el solo) y se bajó del Sunny con una soga que estaba atada hacia la tierra firme, corrió hacia los niños.

Rápidamente se hizo amigo de la pandilla de cuatro rufianes, niños normales de atuendos sucios de jugar en la tierra y rodillas raspadas, hijos de familias de pescadores, al principio le hicieron burlas por sus ropas de diseñador, hasta que Eddie les mostró un pequeño robot automático (que disparaba lásers de verdad) que le había hecho su tío Franky para su cumpleaños.

Imitando la actitud de su padre, rápidamente se había vuelto el líder innato de la banda, comandándolos a ir en pos de una gran aventura dentro del bosque.

"Ediie-kun no creo que mi okaa-san esté contenta si me meto en el bosque, hay osos y otros animales peligrosos ahí" dijo el niño que se veía más cobarde de todos, un flaquito de tez pálida y flequillo de idiota.

"Llámame Capitán! Que es esto! Una banda de cobardes! Los hombres no deben de tener miedo!" repitió imitando a Luffy. "Un hombre debe de ir en busca de aventuras, shishishisi!"

Tomó una vara del suelo dejando su robot y con su nueva arma dirigió a su nueva banda pirata hacia el interior del bosque.

No habían esperado que de todos los días… ese día la marina eligiera utilizar un nuevo dispositivo de invisibilidad que acaban de diseñar, no habían esperado que Kizaru, quien de los tres almirantes actuales era el único que los odiaba con pasión por haberle derrotado varias veces, decidiera que no le importaba adentrarse en el territorio de Law si tenía la oportunidad de tener un último duelo con el Rey Pirata antes de su retiro forzado.

No habían esperado que cinco prominentes capitanes decidieran formar una alianza para derrocar al rey Pirata y que Kizaru aceptara tragarse su orgullo si eso le ayudaba a su plan. No habían esperado que para cuando detectaron la presencia de los navíos de guerra, el Sunny ya estaba haciendo agua en un costado cuando un par de cañonazos dieron en el blanco…

Y ciertamente… Nami no había contado con salir a cubierta, y no encontrar a su hijo por ningún lado.

"ZORO!" Gritó mientras el espadachín cortaba balas de cañón a diestra y siniestra. Los ojos de la mujer, llenos de pánico al ver que estaban rodeados no solo por buques de guerra de la Marina… sino que también había cinco barcos pirata de gran calado bloqueando cualquier camino hacia el mar. Estaban rodeados.

"No veo a Eddie por ningún lado!"

"Se salió del Sunny… lo detecto lejos de aquí, en dirección del bosque" dijo Zoro apretando los dientes, "iré tras el"

"NO!" gritó la mujer "Protege el Sunny hasta que los demás regresen del pueblo, iré por él!"

Saltó del Sunny y corrió como loca hacia la dirección del bosque, gritando el nombre de su hijo mientras aferraba el clima tact. De todos los días que Eddie podría haber elegido para hacer una travesura, este ciertamente era el peor. Más aterrada que enojada, siguió corriendo a toda velocidad. Nami aún podía escuchar los cañonazos de los barcos que les habían emboscado, pero estaba segura que los demás podrían encargarse de la situación.

Encontró a su hijo frente a una fogata rostizando un pedazo de carne de un animal que aparentemente había matado con otros niños… sacudió la cabeza, esas excursiones de camping con su padre ciertamente le habían hecho un niño fuerte e independiente, pero este no era el momento de sentirse orgullosa.

"Okaa-san!" Gritó totalmente espantado cuando vio a la mujer, se preparó para recibir la regañada de su vida o que le propinara un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero en lugar de eso la mujer le dio una bofetada fría que le dio vuelta la cara.

"No me hagas esto nunca más" dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, para luego abrazarlo.

"Los marines nos atacan,… tenemos que irnos" le susurró al oído.

Eddie observó a sus nuevos amigos como disculpándose con la mirada mientras Nami le tomaba de la mano y lo empezaba a jalar en dirección al Sunny.

"Y ustedes regresen con sus padres!" Comandó Nami y los niños no pudieron más que asentir.

Corrió a toda velocidad jalando de Eddie de la mano tras de ella, el olor a humo de la pólvora y la batalla no se hicieron esperar, y de pronto, una luz cegadora le quitó la vista por un momento.

Un hombre altísimo, con una expresión no muy inteligente y los labios torcidos hacia un lado la miraba con una mueca, estaba mucho más viejo que la última vez que lo había visto, su cabello se había vuelto cano, pero lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

"Kizaru!" dijo colocando a su hijo detrás de ella,

"OI…..oi no puedoooo creer mi suerteeeeee" dijo con su voz arrastrada y perezosa. "La familia real Pirata sin su escoltaaaa"

"Maldito" dijo ella apretando los dientes.

"Tu esposoo aun me debe el asunto de Akainu" dijo con una seriedad inusual, odio reflejado en sus ojos, "era mi amigo" aseguró

"Era un maldito psicópata, un loco que no vacilaba con matar inocentes para llevar a cabo su retorcida versión de justicia!" defendió la mujer.

"Es bueno que no esté vivo para ser testigo del mundo como está… estoy segurooo" dijo, "le daría pavor ver que la perra parió otro bastardo pirata"

"NO LE HABLES ASI A MI MADRE MALDITO!" Gritó Eddy tomando un paso al frente, Nami lo apretó contra si. "Eddy, quieto"

"ohhhohhh… " dijo sonriendo el Almirante, "El príncipe tiene agallas"

Edd miraba al hombre con los dientes apretados y los ojos llenos de odio… el almirante había visto ese mismo rostro muchas veces, la diferencia es que no le tenía miedo a un pequeño.

"Y debo decir que tu tienes bolas para amenazar al hijo del Rey Pirata, si Luffy te escuchara te las haría tragar" dijo la mujer con tanta rabia y tanto odio que sorprendió a Eddy.

"Ho ho ho" dijo el hombre, y sin decir más, hizo un movimiento y atacó, rayos de luz atravesaron el cuerpo de Nami y Eddie.. que se disolvieron

"Que listaaaa…" dijo el Almirante dándose cuenta que había atacado un espejismo, pero no le costó demasiado encontrar a la mujer corriendo con el niño a poca distancia de el.

_"Eddy! CORRE CON TU PADRE EDDY!"_

Gritó ella parando en seco y haciéndole frente al Almirante, en ese momento, ya no era una gata ladrona, era una leona, y estaba protegiendo a su cachorro.  
Aterrado, el niño hizo caso a su madre, además, si podía encontrar a su papá todo estaría bien… verdad?

Pero eso no fue lo que vio cuando se acercó al Sunny

Lo que vio fue su hogar en llamas, sus tíos peleando contra infinidad de marines, cuerpos por todos lados, humo, explosiones y su padre peleando a lo lejos con varios hombres a la vez.

Miró hacia el bosque y vio un flash de luz que lo envolvió todo y una explosión de aire que le siguió.

"OKAA-SAN!" Gritó desesperado, mirando hacia atrás.

Cinco capitanes piratas con recompensas superiores a los 400 millones estaban peleando con Luffy al mismo tiempo, pero de los cinco, el que le daba más problemas, era un logia superior a los quinientos millones, de un metal que Luffy nunca había visto, el hombre había dicho que era Suigin Suigin no mi. Un logia de un metal llamado mercurio que Luffy desconocía.

Lo difícil de pelear con ese hombre era que podía pasar de estado sólido a líquido muy fácilmente, y además, era usuario de Haki.

Luffy se había dado cuenta muy tarde que el hombre podía cambiar la forma de sus brazos a voluntad, cuando cambió su brazo y puño por una forma punzante - mientras Luffy esquivaba el ataque de otro capitán- que le atravesó el hombro.

El Rey Pirata estaba sangrando, y el hombre con el que se estaba pelando, un hombre altísimo, con facciones angulosas y frías, delgado, calvo, sonrió con malicia, "Sabías que el mercurio es venenoso?"

"No me afecta el veneno" Sonrió Luffy, que en realidad, ya no se sentía tan bien.

"No el veneno normal, quizá no, pero el mercurio es tóxico…" sonrió con malicia. Los otros capitanes, de los cuales tres estaban muy heridos y apenas podían mantenerse de pie, se embravecieron cuando notaron que la pelea comenzaba a ir en su favor.

A Luffy no le importó y siguió pelando a pesar de sus heridas como siempre, eso fue hasta que escuchó el grito de su hijo y luego la explosión. El capitán más peligroso de los que estaba pelando sonrió en malicia y se lanzó en forma líquida a toda velocidad en dirección a Eddie.

"Bastardo!" rugió Luffy deteniendo el paso del otro hombre. Alrededor de él reinaba el caos mientras sus nakamas se defendían de los buques de guerra y los otros barcos piratas, de los cuales ya habían hundido tres, de pronto escuchó la voz desesperada de Franky.

"Mugiwara! Tenemos que sacar a Sunny de aquí! Si sufre más daño se hundirá!"

Luffy asintió y con su gia secando se movió a toda velocidad hacia su hijo y lo tomó en sus brazos. Antes que Eddy pudiera decir nada estiró un brazo hacia el Sunny.

Su enemigo también era rápido, su cuerpo logia se convirtió en una peligrosa hoja de metal que giraba hacia Luffy. El Rey Pirata tuvo que soltar el Sunny y esquivar,

"Eres un iluso Mugiwara, tener el mocoso que proteger, te hace vulnerable!"

Luffy tuvo que cambiar el ángulo para cubrir a Eddie, activó su haki pero pudo sentir de todas maneras la fría sensación de ser perforado en la espalda baja, y aunque no era una herida profunda, era sumamente dolorosa. Cayó de rodillas, pero sin soltar la preciosa carga de sus brazos, se levantó de un salto y corrió de nuevo hacia el Sunny mientras sangraba profusamente. No entendía por qué se sentía tan débil después de pelear con ese tipo.

"Franky, prepara coup the burst!" Gritó Luffy sabiendo que no tenían otra opción. El cyborg ya estaba en eso, si perdían a Sunny lo perderían todo, su hogar y la forma de escapar de tan horrible situación.

"Mugiwara! Sabías que el mercurio también pude existir en un estado gaseoso?" río fríamente el pirata conocido como Higany desde lo lejos, mientras corría en dirección a Luffy.

Chopper, que había estado utilizando el guard point para defender el Sunny se alertó, "Luffy eso es malo, si inhalaste ese gas puedes estar envenenado con mercurio!" y corrió hacia Luffy en alerta.

"Eso no importa ahora, protejan a Sunny!" ordenó. Edd le decía algo insistentemente, pero Luffy lo estaba ignorando, hasta que de pronto su hijo le mordió el hombro.

"OTOU-SAN!" y encontró los ojos desesperados llenos de lágrimas

"OKAA-SAN!" solo pudo balbucear Eddie.

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se puso a escanear la cubierta, no la vio por ningún lado, intentó sentir su presencia con haki pero no pudo,

"Donde está!" gritó desesperado, mirando hacia el campo de batalla, donde Higany estaba cada vez más cerca. El Sunny se quemaba, los cañonazos volaban alrededor de él, y Franky estaba llevando a cabo su orden.

"FRANKY ESPERA! NAMI!"

Y para colmo de la situación, en el momento que Higani se disponía a atacar a Sunny, desde el bosque apareció un rayo de luz que se fue formando en la forma de un hombre lentamente. .

"Robin!" gritó Luffy llamando la atención de la mujer que estaba a unos metros de él, bloqueando ataques enemigos.

De inmediato la mujer se materializó junto a su capitán, "Cuida de Edd... iré por Nami"

Robin asintió y tomó la preciosa carga mientras Ed se quejaba en sus brazos, la mujer rápidamente puso al niño a salvo en una de las habitaciones interiores...

Mientras tanto, Luffy salto hacia Higani mientras Zoro corría hacia la forma centelleante de Kizaru, que acaba de materializarse frente a ellos.

Capitán y primer oficial chocaron a la vez con sus enemigos.

"Esto es tan nostálgicoooo" dijo Kizaru con su boca torcida y su voz lenta, "Siempre los primeros oficiales del rey piraata quieren darme problemas" sonrió mientras su espada de luz chocaba con la de Zoro.

"La diferencia es que ahora el viejo eres tú" Sonrió Zoro con malicia.

"No hay tiempo para esto Zoro; Nami!" gritó Luffy mientras cubría un ataque de Higani.

Zoro entendió y notó que la navegante no había regresado junto con su hijo, apretó los dientes,

"Ohh te refieres a esa mujer? Me la encontré en el bosqueee, por algún motivo creyó que podía hacerme frente" sonrió el Almirante.

* * *

_A la mitad del relato, Luffy se levantó y se fue, Nami abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Robin simplemente le apoyó una mano en el hombro y sacudió la cabeza_

_La arqueóloga continuó con el relato._

* * *

Luffy se distrajo por la rabia que le provocaba todo aquello y le propinó una mirada furibunda a Kizaru, le costó caro ya que recibió un pequeño corte en el hombro por parte de Higany los otros capitanes aliados atacando desde atrás. Franky volvió a gritar algo desde la cubierta, el fuego ya había consumido las velas del Sunny. Pronto, no sería seguro para la tripulación permanecer allí y tendrían que abandonar la nave.

El cielo comenzó a rugir y tronar, se tornó oscuro y unas ráfagas de viento comenzaron a soplar violentamente, levantando olas de varios metros de altura, truenos y relámpagos le siguieron, una tormenta violenta que se mezclaba con el humo y la batalla.

Comenzó a llover violentamente y la presión del viento comenzó a empujar incluso al Sunny hacia altamar.

Apareció ella de entre el bosque, ramas y árboles volando a su alrededor, su cabello hecho una melena salvaje, su rostro una furia, sangraba por varios lados pero parecía no notarlo. Su ultimate clima tact aferrado en sus manos, el modelo más poderoso creado con una combinación de químicos, dials de Skypea, tecnología de Weatearia, el ingenio de Usopp y el talento de Nami eran una poderosa y letal combinación, un rayo reflejó en los ojos de la mujer cuando se fijaron en el almirante.

Luffy se sintió aliviado, "NAMI!" su grito fue tan fuerte, tan feroz que parecía que le arrancaría la mismísima garganta, la mujer hizo contacto visual con él y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, no importaba que estuvieran a cientos de metros de distancia, solo una mirada entre ellos decía un millón de cosas.

Ella empujo el viento nuevamente.

"LLEVATE A EDDIE!" gritó la mujer con un grito salvaje, desesperado, comandando el viento hacia adelante, empujándolo todo a su paso, ramas, tierra, rocas y la propia lluvia se propulsaron hacia el Sunny dándoles un empujón y comenzando a apagar el fuego.

Kizaru sonrió en malicia y flotó hacia arriba, comenzó a juntar una bola de energía entre sus manos.

"Mugiwara! Tu nave, tu tripulación y tu hijo? O tu mujer? ELIGE!"

Luffy, que tenía los ojos desenfocados por aspirar tantas toxinas y perder tanta sangre, se incorporó sin pensarlo,

"LOS PROTEGERE A TODOS!" Rugió el Rey Pirata soltando olas de Haki. Se lanzó hacia Nami pero Higani le impidió el paso. Kizaru arremetió contra él al mismo tiempo pero Zoro logró bloquear. No había manera de llegar hacia Nami a tiempo, el Sunny ya tenía dos de los tres compartimientos interiores llenos de agua… se acababa el tiempo… Nami lo sabía.

Con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin una pizca de remordimiento, la mujer agotó cada recurso mental, cada gota de poder y conocimiento en un último, desesperado ataque, vientos huracanados empujaron todo en su camino, rayos y truenos rugían haciendo eco de la furia de su alma. Higani aprovechó la distracción de Luffy para saltar hacia el Sunny e intentar atacar a sus nakama que estaban ocupados defendiendo el navío.

Zoro saltó hacia el Sunny para bloquear otra arremetida de Kizaru, y ni bien Nami se aseguró que sus nakamas estuvieran abordo, aumentó la intensidad de su poder. El mar y el clima se volvieron locos como si el mismo dios Poseidón estuviera del lado de la mujer, los barcos de guerra comenzaron a zozobrar y el Sunny a ser arrastrado lejos del Puerto natural. Franky se vio obligado a levar anclas para no volcar.

"NAMI QUE HACES! NAMI!" gritó Luffy desesperado.

Higani sonrió maliciosamente y compartió una mirada cómplice con el Almirante, ambos dejaron atrás a sus adversarios y se voltearon hacia la mujer.

"NAMI!"

"ESCAPEN DE UNA VEZ!" y levantando su Ultimate Clima tact, agotó toda su energía, lo último que pudo ver Luffy fue una explosión de aire y luz, y Franky no tuvo más remedio que activar el coup te burst cuando una ola gigante que amenazaba con devorar a Sunny… (provocada por Nami), vino directo hacia ellos.

Escaparon en medio de los gritos desesperados de su capitán, que nunca jamás en su vida había dejado un nakama atrás bajo ningún motivo y que no planeaba hacerlo ese día.

Cuando el Sunny por fin dejó de volar, aterrizó a varios kilómetros de allí, ya a salvo, con un Luffy furioso que se aferraba a la camisa hawaiana de Franky

"FRANKY BASTARDO! Porqué lo hiciste! PORQUE!" reclamaba con ojos desesperados.

"DA LA VUELTA!" ordenaba el capitán, totalmente fuera de sus casillas. Franky solo le esquivaba la mirada, su rostro lleno de remordimiento.

"Luffy" Zoro le puso una mano en el hombro a su capitán. "No fue decisión de Franky…fue Nami la que nos envió hacia el mar… " explicó el primer oficial.

"Tenemos que regresar Zoro!" pero aunque decía esto sus ojos se desenfocaban y sus piernas perdían la fuerza, antes que pudiera hacer nada más, perdió el conocimiento, las toxinas y la pérdida de sangre logrando quitarle sus fuerzas.

Era mejor así, porque no había quien se atreviera a decirle que las bombas de agua estaban trabajando para desagotar al Sunny y que era imposible llevar el barco hacia ningún lado en ese momento… sin hacerle reparaciones.

Para cuando Luffy despertó al día siguiente, todo había terminado, estaban demasiado lejos ya para regresar. Se sentía frustrado, furioso consigo mismo y se culpaba por haber fallado y aunque Usopp le insistía que hablara con su hijo, no podía siquiera mirarle la cara a Eddy… avergonzado de no haber podido proteger a Nami, lleno de remordimiento se quedó sin decir palabra alguna en la figura de proa.

De alguna manera, habían logrado encontrar una isla donde pudieron atracar y comenzar con las reparaciones extensivas que requería Sunny, era un milagro que no se hubiesen hundido, y eso fue gracias a lo resistente que era su navío.

Estando en el Nuevo Mundo, era imperativo encontrar un navegante si querían siquiera intentar una misión de rescate para buscar a Nami. En un estado deplorable, fue cuando Eddie escuchó aquella fatídica conversación entre su padre y Zoro.

"Luffy, debes buscar un navegante"

"No hay otra navegante para mi"

* * *

Sobresaltada, Nami se levantó y los miró a todos como si se hubiesen vuelto locos.

"Pero esperen un momento!,El Luffy que conozco se hubiese regresado sin importar que!" la mujer apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior… fue cuando vio las miradas esquivas de los que eran y serían sus nakama que se supo que algo estaba mal... muy mal.

Una mano fleur de Robin le entregó un periódico. "Esto circuló un día después de la batalla"

El encabezado leía

**"VICTORIA PARA EL GOBIERNO: NAVEGANTE DE LOS MUGIWARA, GATA LADRONA NAMI, AKA LA REINA PIRATA; CAE EN BATALLA"**

* * *

continuará...

NO ME MATEN! (y sigan leyendo! Seguirán habiendo sorpresas)  
No se olviden de dejarme un comentario!


	8. Chapter 8

Chicos! Ustedes son increíbles, enserio, otra vez me han sorprendido con su respuesta, mensajes, palabras de aliento, preguntas, etc! Muchas gracias a todos!

Aquellos que piden un ZoRo sepan que en todas mis historias aquellos dos tienen un romance aunque no se muestre bien, como son muchas cosas que pasan al mismo tiempo, tal vez en este fic no me de cabida para mostrarlo bien, lo siento por eso.

Me han dicho que el capítulo pasado les puso triste, y que hasta quienes se pusieron a llorar, entonces para mi eso es bueno! Quiere decir que hice bien mi trabajo. :P

A continuar con la historia entonces!  
Espero Disfruten

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Parte 8

El artículo decía que la mujer cayó mientras la tripulación atacaba una base de la marina, básicamente eran un montón de mentiras. En la portada había unas cuantas fotos de ella y se sorprendió al verse tan adulta... también la espantaba ver el nombre con la que la conocían.

"Luffy no se había movido de la figura del Sunny… eso fue hace una semana" susurró Chopper cabizbajo.

"Pero Eddie... cree que aún puede salvarme" susurró Nami.

"Edd no sabe nada aún", susurró Usopp cubriéndose el rostro y doblándose de pena, tratando de combatir las lágrimas que querían explotar. Valiente guerrero del mar o no…. Acababa de perder prácticamente una hermana. Los demás llevaban similares expresiones de sufrimiento…. Durante días, habían tenido que soportar la muerte de su nakama y presenciar a su capitán con el espíritu quebrado… lo peor había sido cuando Edward había desaparecido durante horas…

Nami agarraba el periódico con tanta fuerza que lo estaba arrugando, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Decidieron dejarla sola para que pudiera pensar y calmarse un poco.

Pero, si bien era mucho para digerir, la joven mujer lo estaba asumiendo todo bastante bien. Caminó con propósito hacia la figura de la cabecera y se paró junto al barandal.

"Luffy" dijo asomándose. Lo vio allí parado, dándole la espalda.

"LUFFY!" repitió con más fuerza. El hombre suspiró cansadamente y saltó junto a ella.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando advirtió la furia en los ojos de Nami, y su mirada se tornó oscura cuando notó el periódico que la chica sostenía apretadamente en sus manos.

"Lo siento…" susurró el… "No pude protegerte" su voz goteaba de culpa y remordimiento.

"IDIOTA!" dijo ella dándole una bofetada que le dio vuelta la cara, de lo lejos, los demás nakamas la miraban con ojos sorprendidos.

Luffy se quedó así con el rostro ladeado y una mirada llena de shock.

"NO TE DAS CUENTA?" gritó Nami, "CREES QUE ELLA QUERRIA ESTO? CREES QUE YO QUERRIA ESTO? QUE TE DES POR VENCIDO?!"

Los ojos de Luffy se ensancharon y encontró la mirada furiosa de la mujer. Las lágrimas de Nami no paraban de caer,

"No te das cuenta? NO IMPORTA SI MUERO, LO HICE CON LA FRENTE EN ALTO! PROTEGIENDO LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI; MIS NAKAMAS, MI FAMILIA…"

Se podía decir que sus palabras estaban teniendo impacto en Luffy, que solamente la observaba paralizado.

"Y…si morí como mi madre… Bellemere… protegiendo a mi hijo… fue una muerte genial" dijo limpiándose una lágrima con el dorso de la mano y forzando una gran sonrisa. Pero su mirada se tornó furibunda nuevamente,

"Puedo aceptar morir, Lo que no puedo aceptar, ES QUE TE RINDAS!" finalizó. Los brazos de Luffy temblaban mientras apretaba sus puños y asimilaba las palabras de la mujer y finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más, la abrazó. Ella ensanchó los ojos en sorpresa y permitió que él la sostuviera. Ambos cayeron de rodillas, aún abrazados, con lágrimas silenciosas surcando sus rostros.

Todos se retiraron para dejarles solos, y después de lo que pareció un rato... pero en realidad fueron quizá horas, debido a tanto shock y angustia mental tantas lágrimas y sentimientos abrumadores la muchacha comenzó a quedarse dormida… no sin antes susurrar.

"Luffy…" dijo casi entre sueños, "Ve con Chopper a que te cambie los vendajes… y por el amor a Oda ve a darte un baño… apestas"

Apenas la tenía devuelta, y ya le estaba regañando... sonrió amargamente mientras la levantaba con suma facilidad para llevarla a su cuarto, donde la depositó en su cama, no sin antes propinarle una última mirada, y se retiró a cumplir sus órdenes… la palabra de la navegante era ley.

Nami despertó a la mitad de la noche, y afortunadamente se encontraba sola, necesitaba un momento para calmarse, para asimilar todo aquello, y a falta de nada mejor que hacer y recolectar sus pensamientos, decidió analizar la habitación. Abrió el gran armario y su boca se abrió en sorpresa.

Tres cuartas partes del mismo se comprendía en fina ropa de diseñador, toda que era obviamente de ella, blusas, pantalones, zapatos, elegantes abrigos, acariciaba los finos materiales, maravillada. Lo demás eran hermosas chaquetas y camisas para Luffy, que estaba segura que ella misma había elegido por la calidad de los materiales y la confección.

Fue al tocador y abrió unas gavetas y encontró anillos, pulseras, collares de oros y todo tipo de joyas.

"Vaya, ya no somos unos piratas pobretones" se dijo. Y luego se volvió cabizbaja… Nami de este tiempo no disfrutaría más de todo aquello, de pronto se sintió transgresora, tocando las cosas de un muerto. Cerró todo y lo dejó como estaba. Salió a la cubierta, respirando el aire de la noche.

La embarcación donde estaba era magnífica, pero no había tenido tiempo de recorrerla, subió y vio los árboles de Bellemere… lo que de alguna forma hacía todo más real. Algunas ramas se habían quemado un poco por la batalla reciente, pero alguien (seguramente Robin) los estaba cuidando bien.

Entró a la pequeña habitación adyacente al jardín y prendió la luz… sus ojos se ensancharon al ver …

"El cuarto de navegación" susurró impresionada. Aquello era como un sueño para ella. El finísimo escritorio tenía instrumentos que ella sabía eran de su yo del futuro, mapas y pergaminos enrollados por todas partes. Un mapa a medio terminar y una decena de dibujos de Eddie decorando su lugar de trabajo.

Ciertamente una vida que había terminado de forma abrupta. Sus ojos pararon en un dibujo crudo de la familia,

"MAMA; PAPA; EDD!" decía abajo con crayones y letra infantil, otros dibujos eran de los demás Mugiwara. Cerró los ojos aguantando lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y se concentró en su objetivo. Los diarios de navegación…

Los encontró ordenados cronológicamente en una repisa al fondo de la habitación, sus dedos buscando específicamente uno de los tomos… uno que conocía muy bien porque ella había escrito una entrada en el mismo, el día anterior.

Sonrió cuando lo encontró, se dio cuenta que había tenido que ir bastante hacia atrás (vaya que habían tenido aventuras!).

Lo abrió y sus dedos buscaron la página en la que había trabajado.

No encontró nada sobre Edd o el viaje del tiempo… solo hablaba de Aokiji y la recuperación del capitán, y cosas mundanas como el aprovisionamiento del barco y el clima.

Frustrada, siguió buscando y leyó más… acerca de Water seven, Usopp, el Merry.

"Navegante-san… no creo que sea prudente que sepas más de lo que sabes…" explicó la morena apareciendo de pronto.

"Robin… me asustaste" dijo la peli naranja

"Lo siento… déjame que te explique un poco más sobre el medallón…."

Después de su conversación con Robin, la mujer le enseñó el cuarto de baño y Nami se quedó azorada de tener su propio ofuro y un baño tan elegante.

"Este barco es un sueño"

"El barco de los sueños, el Thoussand Sunny" le había dicho Robin antes de dejarla sola. La mujer le dejó un cambio de ropa en la puerta y Nami sacudió la cabeza. Aún traía su camisa gris que decía EVIL y nos pantalones cortos azules, pero había dormido con su ropa y sudado bastante por toda la conmoción.

Supuso que no tenía más remedio, además era su propia ropa, después de todo. Se colocó el pantalón de jean que tenía unos aros dorados a la derecha y un top negro que tenía un gatito muy mono que sacaba la lengua pintado en dorado.

Le llamó la atención que su ropa le quedaba algo floja de las caderas y el pecho… bueno, no podía evitarse, en las fotos que había visto de su yo del futuro, se veía mucho más… voluptuosa... también le había agradado como se le veía el cabello más largo. Se pasó sus dedos por las cortas hebras naranjas y suspiró. En sus años con Arlong nunca lo había dejado crecer, siempre robando a piratas, escapando, sus peores temores era que alguien la atrapara del cabello y en esa época nadie iría en su rescate si era atrapada...

Salió a cubierta y era casi de madrugada, el sol asomando tímidamente por el horizonte. Su mente divagó al pasado y a los nakama que había dejado atrás, preguntándose si estaban bien… cuándo iba a regresar, Robin le había explicado un poco acerca del medallón pero la mitad era muy misterioso…

Fuera como fuera, aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía aquí… tenía que haber un propósito para todo aquello, tal vez ayudar a Luffy y los demás a seguir adelante sin sentirse tan culpables….y por extraño que le parecía el concepto, a sobrellevar su muerte. Se frotó la cabeza por millonésima vez, todo aquello era como un sueño mezclado con pesadilla.

Después de un rato, escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y vio a Sanji salir bien temprano a empezar a preparar el desayuno, como lo hacía siempre. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

"Sanji-kun, buen día"

"Nami-san…" sonrió el hombre que la miraba con tanto remordimiento que Nami no lo soportaba.

"Ya dejen de verme así"

"Lo siento Nami-san… vamos, has de tener hambre, anoche no cenaste nada".

Sanji le puso enfrente unas tostadas cubiertas de mermelada casera de mandarina, unas frescas rebanadas de frutas y un vaso de jugo de mandarina.

"Es extraño… es todo igual… pero diferente" sonrió la mujer viendo a Sanji entretenerse del otro lado de la barra.

"Hay Nami-san… tantas cosas han pasado, pero mi amor por ti no ha cambiado ni un poco" proclamó con ahínco como siempre lo hacía.

La mujer sonrió viendo que su nakama era el mismo tonto de siempre… de pronto se atrevió a preguntar,

"Como diablos acabé casada con Luffy?" Bueno… ella podía entender el tener sentimientos por el idiota de su capitán… pero Luffy? Tenía el interés sexual y el romanticismo de una ostra. Le parecía increíble que el se hubiese interesado en ella de esa manera.

Sanji se paralizó y mordió su cigarro, "Capitán mierdoso" Susurró entre dientes, y Nami pudo ver que aún, años después esto afectaba al cocinero.

"Todo empezó un día hace siete años, Luffy ya era el rey pirata y nos cruzamos con una tripulación conocida como los piratas del Viento…." Comenzó el relato Sanji.

Nami reía y su expresión cambiaba a todo tipo de muecas mientras escuchaba la manera tan absurda en la que se habían finalmente enamorado… o más bien descubierto los sentimientos que estaban allí para empezar. El relato ya estaba por terminar cuando escuchó al resto de sus nakamas entrar en la habitación.

Usopp entró con Edd colgándole en el hombro y Nami se dio cuenta que a ese niño no le faltaba atención y cariño en este barco.

El tirador se sentó junto a ella, "Oi Usopp, aun no puedo creer que te veas tan macho" ello lo observó con ojos llenos de sospecha.

"En verdad eres tu?"

"Nami, eso duele! Yo, el super guerrero del mar, el masculino Usopp, he combatido reyes marinos en los mares lejanos del norte con las manos desnudas, he derrotado hordas de enemigos, he dominado gigantes"

Los ojos de Eddie y Chopper brillaban y ambos asentían. "El tio Usopp es super genial" dijo el niño lleno de admiración.

"Quieres oir una historia de terror Nami?" dijo Robin entrando a la habitación, "Esas historias son reales"

Nami no se lo creía…

La cocina se llenó de ruido, camaradería y felicidad. No se habían sentido así desde lo que le había sucedido a la navegante, y si bien entendían bien que esta no era su Nami, todos querían acomodarse en algún nivel de normalidad y disfrutar del momento.

Solo faltaba Luffy.

La mujer se levantó y salió de la habitación y poco después traía al rey pirata estirándolo de la oreja mientras el hombre chillaba y se quejaba.

"Te sientas y comes, que es esa estupidez que escuché que no has comido bien eh?" Lo empujó en su asiento.

"Nami …. De cualquier época da miedo" susurró Chopper hacia Usopp.

El desayuno terminó y Luffy había comido bastante bien (aunque poco para sus estándares normales) mientras todos trataban de disimular un nivel de normalidad que se podía palpar en el aire.

Al salir a cubierta, vio al hombre extraño de la tanga trabajando en el andamio, reparando el compartimiento de Sunny que había sido dañado.

Se quedó apoyada en el barandal, observando el horizonte a distancia y suspirando, tratando de digerir todo aquello que estaba viviendo. Luffy percibió que ella se sentía algo perturbada y se animó a ir hacia la mujer. Pasado o futuro, su esposa o no, ella era su nakama y no la quería ver triste.

"Ehh Nami… tengo algo divertido que mostrarte" dijo sonriendo de lado a lado.

Nami se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa que era tan Luffy , pero su corazón dio un vuelco al notar que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, que ocultaban una increíble tristeza. Suspiró siguiéndole la corriente a su capitán.

"Si es un pulpo asqueroso, un animal rastrero, o cualquier cosa inmunda, no me interesa" dijo arqueando una ceja con ojos severos.

"Shishishi, nop, es algo que te va a gustar" La tomó de la mano y la arrastró con el hacia el interior del Sunny.

"Espera Luffy que haces!" protestó, pero no pudo evitar ser arrastrada detrás de él. Usualmente, cuando su Luffy la arrastraba para que viera algo, la tomaba de la muñeca… este Luffy la tomaba de la mano. Sutil, pero diferente.

Llegaron a una puerta simple, pero cuando la abrió su corazón se detuvo.

"O…o…oro…." Tartamudeó… oro, toneladas y toneladas, de oro y joyas y perlas y artefactos antiguos y raros de todo tipo, algo se reventó en su cerebro.

"Es… es… muchoooooo" y se lanzó hacia la pila y empezó a gritar de felicidad y a rodar sobre el oro mientras Luffy carcajeaba de la risa, al final se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el umbral de la puerta, disfrutando de verla tan feliz.

Después de un rato, Edd se asomó entre las piernas de su padre y miró hacia adentro de la habitación,

"Ahh estaban aquí", dijo con un tono aburrido.

"Eddie, mira cuanto oro!" decía la mujer que había perdido la cordura mientras lanzaba monedas al aire y reía histéricamente, el oro después de todo, era su punto débil.

"Bahh, no se puede comer oro" dijo Edd sacando la lengua en disgusto, lo que le provocó una risotada a Luffy, el niño, que en su vida no había pasado un solo día de dificultad financiera no sentía apego alguno por el metal precioso.

Nami paró en seco y lo miró como si el chico fuera un alienígena, "Dime que esas palabras no salieron de mi carne y sangre" dijo azorada y con un tono melodramático. "Es más, tiene ALGO que sea mio?" dijo ella.

"Tus ojos" contestó Luffy, sin pensarlo y trabando la mirada con ella. Mientras, el niño aburrido, comenzó a tirarle del brazo, que solo se estiraba. "Y además… es listo"

"Ehh otou-san vamos a jugar afuera.. otou-ssannnnnn" siguió chillando mientras los dos adultos compartían una sonrisa.

Hasta que Edd le mordió la pierna a Luffy como un salvaje "AHH MOCOSO!"

Y Nami estalló en risas viendo a los dos revolcarse por el suelo a mordiscones… como los había visto el día anterior….en otro barco, en otro tiempo.

Cuando escuchó a Nami reírse, tan parecido a su madre, Edd se detuvo, Luffy también paró de jugar cuando vio el cambio de actitud del niño.

"Eh otou-san" susurró el chico, de pronto cabizbajo.

"Ahora que está Nami aquí…. Ya podemos ir por mi okaa-san?" sus ojos llenos de esperanza y una infinita inocencia infantil. Luffy apretó los dientes, le temblaron los puños que apretó un momento... y finalmente se colocó el sombrero lentamente y con propósito. Nami bajó la mirada…

"Edd… tengo que decirte algo…" comenzó Luffy…

Nami bajó la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con las manos, combatiendo el torrente de sentimientos que la querían hacer estallar en lágrimas … era duro… todo aquello, presenciar a Luffy tan solemne aceptando su muerte, tratando de hacer frente a la situación por el bien de aquel niño… le rompía el corazón.

Pero antes que Luffy pudiera continuar, se escuchó la voz de Zoro retumbar por el alto parlante del mástil principal.

**"BUQUE DE GUERRA A LA VISTA!"**

El rostro de Luffy se desformó en odio...

* * *

continuará!  
Aun siguen muchas interrogantes, verdad que sí?  
Review plis!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos!  
Estoy en shock con la respuesta que ha tenido este fic, Mil gracias de corazón.

Entonces les traje un capítulo extra largo, que va a tener de todo un poco y algunas cositas que les van a encantar... asi que no los aburro más!

AHH, visiten mi otro fic, "Sucedió en Ipanuma!" es la continuación del Viento de Cambio, pero es M, así que ya saben que tipo de fic es o_O aunque tiene algo de aventura claro.

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Parte 9

Luffy se levantó con el rostro deformado del odio y tomó a Eddie del brazo, empujándolo hacia Nami

"Quédate con Nami" ordenó bruscamente. Nami abrió la boca sobresaltada, nunca había visto a Luffy tan furioso en la vida.

"Pero otou-san!" protestó el chico dando un paso al frente.

"Ed, necesito que protejas a Nami" dijo agachándose frente al chico mirándolo a los ojos.

"A la orden!" asintió el chico sintiendo que le habían encargado una misión importante, como todo un hombre que era. Luffy asintió y salió corriendo a cubierta a toda velocidad.

"Dime que es Kizaru… para poder arrancarle la estúpida cara" el capitán le dijo al primer oficial, las olas de haki emanaban de él a chorros, moviendo incluso el mar frente a él.

"Déjame algo para mí Luffy" dijo Zoro, "Lo voy a destajar, pedazo a pedazo" dijo el primer oficial con cara de demonio lamiendo la hoja de shusui.

Usopp, que tenía los binoculares, solo suspiró, "No es Kizaru… es Smoker, y no tiene cara de pelea"

Una serie de reflejos destellando desde la torre vigía del barco enemigo les indicó que querían una reunión.

Luffy aferró el barandal hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, los hombros le temblaban en rabia contenida. Zoro asumió que el Almirante venía a disculparse en nombre de Kuzan para que no fueran a cometer alguna estupidez y barrer con la nueva sede del gobierno o algo por el estilo. Como si Luffy fuera a hacer algo asi? Si caería venganza (y claro que lo haría), no sería contra el Nuevo Gobierno o los Marines, sería contra Kizaru, Hagani y los demás piratas que se habían aliado con ellos.

"Usopp, respóndele que puede acercarse" ordenó Zoro, porque Luffy seguía silencioso y con una mueca de disgusto.

Usopp dio la señal y rápidamente el barco de guerra se posicionó lo suficientemente al Sunny.

"Mugiwara" dijo Smoker parado en el barandal, más viejo y mas rudo que antes, pero seguía siendo un hombre justo, que estaba ayudando a llevar a los Marines por buen camino.

"Humitos" respondió Luffy arrogantemente a forma de saludo y aún con mirada de pocos amigos.

Smoker visualizó el daño del Sunny y los vendajes en el rey Pirata, tomo una pitada de su habano, considerando sus próximas palabras.

"Si vienes a darnos condolencias, ahórratelas" dijo Usopp bravamente, cruzando los brazos.

"Vengo a darte un mensaje de Kuzán… dice que quiere que sepas que Borsalino no tenía autorizado ese ataque"

Ni que fuera la revelación del año, la Marina ya no cruzaba camino con el rey pirata desde hacía mucho, no valía la pena, había una regla silenciosa pero implícita, si no te metías con el Rey Pirata, el no se metía contigo, así de simple eran las cosas.

"Me da igual, cuando lo vea lo voy a destrozar" dijo Luffy apretando los dientes.

"Mugiwara, lo que tengo que decir, no puedo hacerlo en público" la tripulación de Smoker estaba detrás de él. Tashigi, ya toda una vicealmirante, tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto al ayudar a los sombrero de paja, se quedó atrás, no quería ver la cara de Zoro.

Para que los soldados no lo tomaran como un acto de fraternización con el enemigo, Smoker y Luffy acabaron en la costa de la isla, de frente el uno al otro… parecía que se veían listos para pelear, pero así era la relación extraña de ellos dos en estos días.

"Coby?" preguntó Luffy de pronto.

"Muy bien… acostumbrándose a su nuevo puesto de Almirante… "

Luffy asintió, "Siempre supe que lo conseguiría… Sabe de todo esto?"

"El y Kuzán tienen la culpa de que esté aquí, además… te debía una" Smoker odiaba deberle algo a alguien, especialmente un pirata, especialmente Luffy. Pero pagaba sus deudas, por eso estaba allí.

"Que quieres decir…"

Hubo una gran pausa, donde smoker se tomó su tiempo para encender otro habano... inhalando profundamente, simplemente anunció.

"La gata ladrona… está viva"

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron en shock, su boca se abrió pero no le salían palabras... durante un largo momento hubo un incómodo silencio donde el almirante lo observaba con toda la seriedad del mundo. Finalmente, Luffy recobró el aliento.

"NO ME JODAS!" Gritó cuando escuchó tal revelación, sus ojos se enloquecieron y sus puños estaban listos para golpear a Smoker. "No me jodas con algo así!" rugió.

Smoker simplemente lo miraba con un rostro impasible mientras le daba otra calada a su abano, con toda la seriedad del mundo, dijo "Me ves cara de estar bromeando Mugiwara?"

"Pero el periódico" balbuceó Luffy.

"Borzalino está tramando algo, una auditoría interna arrojó hace poco que ha desviado recursos para una base de locación desconocida. Cuando no dio explicaciones de sus acciones, se le forzó un retiro prematuro. Iba a anunciarse al final de este año… pero parece que aun así alcanzó poner en marcha su plan". Humo rodeaba a Smoker mientras le permitía al pirata el hacerse a la idea.

"Pero… porqué"

"Porque él es el último vestigio de la vieja era, nunca fue un hombre muy listo, pero algunos sobrevivientes de los Tenreybito te resienten tanto como resienten a Dragon. Seres despreciables, los dragones celestiales, pero aun así Kizaru tenía amigos entre ellos. Escuché, que le entregarán la gata a un refugiado Tenryubito, como trofeo"

Luffy no comprendía bien los detalles, pero el resto de la tripulación estaba escuchando bien la conversación, en caso de que a su capitán se le pasara algo (cosa que era obvia). Cuando Luffy escuchó las intenciones de retener a Nami cautiva, apretó los dientes en rabia y su furia estaba apenas contenida.

"Afortunadamente tenemos algunos espías dentro de su escuadrón… así que puedo confirmar a ciencia cierta que la gata ladrona, está viva, aunque no sé cuando planean hacer la entrega. Después de todo, los pocos Tenreyuubitos que quedan son aquellos que tenían algunos amigos en el gobierno aún al momento de la reforma, y sus locaciones hasta ahora se han mantenido en secreto"

Smoker buscó algo en su chaqueta.

"Ten, la locación aproximada de la base donde la tienen, déjame decirte que es un lugar extremadamente difícil de encontrar. Los científicos bajo el comando de Kizaru descubrieron una forma de navegar hasta allí. Pero la isla carece de pulso magnético… y sin tu navegante, no sé cómo harás, tampoco me importa"

Luffy tomó el papel y asintió.

"Smoker.." dijo… porque cuando alguien le hacía un favor tan tremendo, se dignaba a pronunciar bien su nombre, "Gracias"

"No lo hago por ti, solo te debía un favor, la próxima que te vea, no te dejaré ir" y comenzó a alejarse.

"Shishishihi, lo mismo digo, humitos"

* * *

Está viva, corrió el grito en cubierta y todo comenzaron a vitorear. Sanji lloraba por su Nami-swan, Zoro apenas podía contener su sonrisa. Brook cantaba, Luffy y Usopp danzaban y Franky decía SUPER sin parar.

Robin tenía lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, y una Robin fleur se apareció en la bodega del oro junto a Edd y Nami

"Navegante-san, creo que deberían venir a cubierta… hay buenas noticias"

"Que pasó, Robin?"

"Estás viva Nami-chan….aún hay esperanzas"

Nami salió a cubierta corriendo y vio que todos estaban en pleno festejo con Eddie tras ella.

"Luffy?" preguntó, y el susodicho se lanzó hacia ella con una cara de felicidad que no podía contenérsele.

"NAMI! NAMI AL FIN PODEMOS IR POR NAMI!" balbuceaba y parecía un loco.

"Otou-san?" preguntó Edd confundido.

"Ed! VAMOS A IR POR TU OKA-SAN!"

El rostro del niño se llenó de felicidad y Nami no pudo contener una sonrisa.

"PREPARENCE PARA PARTIR!" Gritó Luffy levantando el puño en el aire y todos respondieron en unísono a su llamado.

Nami sonrió, "A la orden capitán" dijo también llena de alegría, pero luego frunció el ceño..

"Ehh bueno… eso, a dónde vamos?… y porqué mi log pose no funciona?" dijo levantando la muñeca y observando su log pose, la aguja girando como loca sin ningún objetivo fijo.

Franky también apareció, "Oi Mugiwara, no podemos partir hasta mañana al alba, aún hay que recargar al Sunny y terminar algunos detalles"

Luffy asintió, primero tenían que encontrar la isla, "Ten Nami… humitos me dio esto, dice que es una isla que no aparece en el log"

Como era información importante, lo recordaba bien.

Nami abrió el mapa y sus ojos se encontraron con un detalle de islas y locaciones desconocidas para ella, frunció el ceño… esto sería todo un desafío.

"Nami," Robin comenzó parándose junto a ella, "Vamos al cuarto de navegación, te diré donde guardas el log pose de repuesto y los mapas del nuevo mundo… hay un par de cosas que debes saber acerca de este mar"

Las mujeres se la pasaron toda la noche despiertas trabajando sobre un gran mapa en la mesa del cuarto de navegación, la frente de Nami sudaba mientras triangulaba locaciones en el gran mapa, dibujaba cosas con un compás y hacia anotaciones inteligibles en una libreta, hablaba consigo misma murmurando a veces maldiciones, a veces palabras de frustración.

Robin le hacía compañía, la arqueóloga sabía un poco de navegación pero más allá de explicarle cómo funcionaba el nuevo mundo y ayudarla a encontrar la información que necesitaba, no podía hacer mucho más.

Bebían el café que Sanji les recargaba a cada rato y la navegante, a veces simplemente se tiraba sobre el mapa en frustración jalándose del cabello, y finalmente, finalmente pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, tomó un plumón rojo y empezó a dibujar el camino que necesitaban tomar desde donde estaban hacia donde tenían que ir, hizo un círculo en una zona aparentemente vacía.

"Allí… si hay alguna base escondida allí tiene que estar"

"Mmm… el territorio de Kaidou…" murmuró Robin.

"O sea que el emperador está trabajando con un Almirante… y ese otro pirata que hirió a Luffy?"

La arqueóloga asintió. Nami solo suspiró, y miró el mapa nuevamente, "Incluso con este magnífico barco y vientos a favor… nos tomará tres días llegar a ese lugar"

"Lo lograremos" dijo la arqueóloga, con convicción y Nami no pudo más que asentir.

Nami se asomó desde la cubierta superior, mirando a sus nakamas, los viejos y los nuevos y los observó con total convicción, nadie había ido a dormir, todos habían hecho vigilia apoyándola silenciosamente, estaba agradecida por ello.

Pensando en la preocupación que todos sentían por la Nami del futuro, de pronto sintió que tenía zapatos muy grandes que llenar.

"Encontré el camino" dijo sonriendo, fue ovacionada y Luffy solo sonrió, lo sabía desde el principio. Siempre había sido la mejor navegante.

"Partimos al amanecer!" Luffy dijo con una sonrisa…"Ahora vamos a comer Sanji!"

Nami solo carcajeó, desde que la noticia de que su yo del futuro estaba viva, Luffy había cambiado totalmente, se veía lleno de felicidad y energía, ese era el Luffy que ella conocía…

Partieron a toda marcha luego del amanecer, con la tripulación con los espíritus en alza y el viento a favor.

Iban navegando con un clima favorable cuando Nami comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en la nuca y un escalofrío le recorrió el vientre,

"Qué es eso… es como si se nos viniera un tifón encima" dijo Corriendo hacia el barandal y aferrándolo con ojos aterrados. Robin le había advertido sobre el nuevo mundo pero esto era absurdo.

"diablos…. Diablos!" gritó cuando más rápido de lo que pensó, estaban inmersos en una terrible tormenta.

"Franky! Veinte grados a babor!" gritó casi en pánico "Usopp, asegura la vela trasera". Pero estaba titubeando, no estaba acostumbrada a navegar un balastro, y mucho menos a la tormenta que tenían encima.

Luffy se asomó por el barandal y miró a su alrededor mientras aferraba su sombrero de paja, conocía este tipo de tormentas del nuevo mundo, las habían superado muchas veces.

"Zoro! Sanji, recojan la vela principal, Usopp, Brook la vela trasera, Franky activa el motor de cola! Maxima Potencia!" ordenó con seguridad, su voz superando el rugir del mar,

"A LA ORDEN!" gritaron todos.

Nami lo miraba azorada, actuando como todo un capitán… sabía que él había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Mo…motor?" dijo la navegante. Franky activó una palanca y de pronto de los laterales del Sunny salían unos propulsores que rápidamente cobraron vida, dándole tracción al Sunny que montaba las olas con facilidad.

"Nami, el curso" preguntó Luffy, la pelirroja lo miraba boquiabierta, "Sí…" miró las tres agujas de su log poses y respiró hondo, nerviosa,

"Franky! Corrige el curso, 15 grados estribor!" la mano le temblaba.

"SUPER!" contestó Franky.

"Tranquila, hemos pasado estas tormentas muchas veces… Sunny es fuerte" le dijo Luffy regalándole una sonrisa y aferrando el barandal, mirando el mar como si estuviera desafiándolo.

"Luffy… "susurró ella, entre la lluvia y el viento, observándolo con una nueva admiración, "Oye… al final si aprendiste algo de navegación"

El la miró con un rostro de dolor disimulado, "Oye! Ten un poco de fe en tu capitán, después de tantas veces viéndote sacarnos de estas tormentas, tengo que haber aprendido algo"

"Díselo a tu yo del pasado" bufó la mujer.

"Vamos, no era tan malo"

Nami carcajeó,

"Namiiiii" chilló él.

"Vamos Luffy cuando te conocí estrellaste a Merry contra un iceberg porque Usopp gritó que doblaras a babor… y doblaste a estribor"

Luffy se puso rojo de la verguenza, "Eso… eso fue hace MUCHO!"

Nami se rió burlonamente y le tomó por la nariz, "Pues para mí fue hace unos meses atrás" dijo estirándosela.

"Namiiii no me estires de la nariz odio que hagas esooooo" dijo quejosamente, en ese momento una ola muy fuerte chocó contra el casco de Sunny haciendo que el barco se ladeara violentamente, Nami gritó cuando su espalda encontró el barandal y sus pies perdieron contacto con la cubierta, el envió la arrojaría de la borda.

El brazo derecho de Luffy la aferró contra si mientras con el izquierdo se afirmaba al barandal, El rey Pirata quedó con su cuerpo sobre el de la navegante, sus rostros a milímetros de distancia.

Empapados, en medio de la tormenta y la lluvia sus ojos se conectaron de repente, y Luffy vio allí el mismo rostro lleno de confianza que conocía desde aquella vez, tantos años atrás cuando le había suplicado ayuda.

No pudo evitarlo…la besó suavemente... Nami era Nami,

A lo lejos Usopp se quedó boquiabierto mientras le decía a Zoro que estaba a su lado, "Lo va a matar" porque el tirador, podía jurar que Nami no se había enamorado de Luffy hasta el incidente aquel de los piratas del viento.

"No" respondió Zoro secamente.

Y ambos, pudieron ver como la mujer le rodeaba el cuello y se hundía en aquel beso, que se tornó apasionado. Un quejido placentero se escapó de los labios de la navegante, a la que el rey pirata le acababa de robar su primer beso.

La mente de la muchacha intentaba procesar aquella sensación tan maravillosa, el sentimiento de seguridad que la abrumaba con los brazos de él alrededor de su cuerpo, una de las manos de la navegante se enterró en el cabello de Luffy mientras la otra lo apretaba aún más contra su cuerpo.

Al pirata se le escapó un gruñido de los labios y se apartó de ella de repente… "Lo siento…" dijo esquivando su mirada y ayudándola a ponerse de pie… si no se apartaba ahora, no podría hacerlo más tarde.

Nami lo miró extrañada con las mejillas algo ruborizadas… sus labios aún le cosquilleaban con nuevas sensaciones,

"LUFFY! Te voy a matar maldito capitán mierdoso! Tratando de robarte la inocencia de Nami-swan, OTRA VEZ!" bufó el cocinero sacando fuego, en una técnica que la navegante nunca había visto.

Nami se ruborizó al escuchar… _otra vez_ y se tapó el rostro mientras Sanji correteaba a Luffy por toda la cubierta, tal vez había cosas que no cambiaban después de todo.

Luffy le sacó la lengua a su cocinero, "Ahí te equivocas Sanji, de inocente Nami nunca tuvo nada! HAhAHAHA!" y salió corriendo cuando una nueva ráfaga de energía se despedía al momento que Sanji evolucionaba a super saiayin nivel tres _–o lo equivalente en su mundo-_

"Oye Luffy ese comentario fue muy grosero!" gritó Nami

El caos siguió un rato más, hasta que la intensidad de la tormenta requirió que le prestaran toda su atención, después de un rato más de dura navegación, lograron salir a una zona más calma del océano.

Debían reservar combustible, por lo que bajaron las velas y apagaron el motor de cola. Cuando la tormenta terminó, Ed salió a la cubierta, tenía prohibido salir cuando el clima estaba tan violento y Robin había estado sentada con él en la cocina dándole su lección diaria –que odiaba- de matemáticas y lenguaje.

El niño traía una cara de determinación que Nami le había visto muchas veces a Luffy, parecía que estaba agraviado por algo, fue hasta Zoro que estaba tirado en un rincón, como siempre, y le tiró del Kimono carmesí.

"Ne tío Zoro" dijo con una vocecita firme. Nami reprimió una carcajada tapándose la boca.

"No voy a jugar, ve a molestar a Usopp o a tu padre, no se" contestó el espadachín.

"No, el tio Sanji me echó de la cocina y me dijo que no me daría bocadillos…"

"Espera a la hora de la comida" contestó el espadachín sin abrir su ojo.

"ehh tío Zoro" dijo Ed trepándose a la cabeza del primer oficial, Nami tenía que contener la risa mientras a Zoro le temblaban las cejas.

"nandeee" dijo Zoro exasperado.

"Que es un engendro mierdoso?"

Zoro abrió el ojo, "Engendro mierdoso ehh" contestó el espadachín levantándose y acomodándose las katanas. "Si… eso me dijo el tío Sanji que era un engendro mierdoso y que no me podía ver a la cara porque era el recordatorio de su desgracia"

Claro que Sanji, que por dentro amaba al niño como cualquiera de los demás, solo lo había dicho porque estaba doblemente deprimido, había perdido a su Nami-swan de nuevo (según él).

"Edd… ve con Nami, tu tio tiene que hablar con el cocinerito" y un aura maligna se forjó alrededor de Zoro, que se fue derecho a la cocina. Cuando Zoro se alejó, Eddie puso cara de demonio, sintiéndose satisfecho en su revancha y sonriendo malignamente.

"EDD!" Luffy llamó y al niño se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. El rey pirata le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza y el niño se agarró el chichón, sin llorar pero con rostro de dolor.

"LUFFY!" Nami llamó, sorprendida.

"Edd, cuantas veces te he dicho que no provoques peleas a propósito entre Zoro y Sanji!"

Aún acariciando su chichón Edd se defendió con los dientes apretados y propinándole una mirada desafiante a su padre, "Pero otou-san! Sanji empezó, no me quiso dar un bocadillo!"

"Y eso es razón para provocar una pelea entre nakama?" trató de explicar pacientemente el capitán.

"SI! Quería un bocadillo" dijo cruzándose de brazos, con una mirada petulante y levantando la nariz.

"Dios este niño es maldad pura" dijo Luffy bajando el sombrero sobre su cabeza. "Es tu culpa Nami!" le dijo apuntando a la mujer.

"Yoo! Yo que? No me metas en eso!"

"ES IGUAL DE MANIPULADOR QUE TU! ES MALDAD PURA TE DIGO!" y mientras decía esto Eddie se tiraba del párpado y le sacaba la lengua a su padre.

"Ed! Es que no vez ahora en lugar de estar cocinando Sanji va a perder el tiempo peleando con Zoro! Yo quiero comer ahora!" dijo egoístamente Luffy.

"ESE ERA TODO TU PROBLEMA?" gritó Nami con dientes de tiburón. "TU ERES EL EGOISTA AQUÍ, QUE CLASES DE VALORES LE ENSEÑAS A TU HIJO"

"Cuando regrese tu madre vas a ver!" amenazó Luffy a su hijo,

Edd se vio espantado y se arrodillo, aferrando la chaqueta de capitán de su padre, "NOO! PAPA NO!"

Luffy rio malignamente pero de pronto Edd cambió el rostro, a uno aún más maligno todavía.

"Entonces le voy a decir a okaa-san que le diste sus panties al tio Sanji a cambio de las costillas de rey marino que tenía guardadas"

Luffy tomó un paso atrás… su rostro se tornó blanco, "Eres el demonio" le dijo a su hijo y luego volteó lentamente a ver a Nami, la mujer tenía un tic en la ceja.

"LUFFY… QUE HICISTE QUE!" empezó a aprontar el puño. "No van a tener que esperar a que venga la otra Nami, esta Nami les va a dar una buena tunda!"

"Edd…" Luffy miró a su hijo, "CORRE!"

El día se pasó lleno de locura, con peleas, gritos, persecuciones en cubierta, reyes marinos atacando de pronto. En fin, un día normal para los Sombrero de Paja.

* * *

continuará

Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, les gusto?

Y CLARO que Nami estaba viva, solo hay que seguir la lógica One Piece, que dicta, a no ser que veamos al personaje en pantalla morir, entonces probablemente no está muerto (Pell, Bon-chan, Papaya-san, Sabo?... etc)

Si les da la duda de porqué Nami no se da cuenta de la diferencia.. entre Nami y Nami? Que les puedo decir... no tiene la culpa de tener los genes de Luffy, que no puede distinguir entre Usopp y Sogeking. Además solo tiene seis años!


	10. Chapter 10

Hola Nakamas!

Se que les gustó bastante el capítulo pasado, muchas gracias! De corazón la cantidad de comentarios que me dejan en cada capítulo me sorprende y alegra por sobre manera. Me encantan sus comentarios y hasta las amenazas. Aunque todos tuvieron algo en común, estan felices que Nami esté viva! Bueno pues, aun nos queda un ratito antes que lleguen a por ella.

A ver que pasa este capítulo, Espero les guste!

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo X

Cuando la noche llegó, luego de cenar, Edd se estaba quedando dormido en su lugar en la mesa, se fue inclinando hacia Nami hasta que la mujer no pudo evitar apoyarlo en su regazo. Era una extraña sensación, por un lado, no estaba lista para lo abrumadora que era la experiencia de todo aquello, ser madre, esposa, la mejor navegante del mundo, altas expectativas.

Por el otro, podía verse en un futuro acomodándose bien en el papel, sonriendo, levantó al chico en sus brazos, "Lo meteré a la cama" le dijo a los demás.

El resto de sus nakamas le sonrieron en apoyo, felices de que ella estuviera calmada y aceptando la situación.

Nami estaba consciente que Edd dormía en el cuarto con los hombres (insistía que él era un hombre y después de tanta testarudez lo dejaron dormir ahí) pero llevó al chico a la habitación que sabía que en un futuro compartiría con Luffy, lo metió en la cama, quitándole las sandalias primero y lo arropó bien. Se sentó allí a contemplarlo calmadamente por primera vez desde que –confirmó- sus sospechas de que en realidad, ella, era la madre del niño.

En verdad esa personita la había creado ella?

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para aquello en su tiempo, no, aun había demasiadas aventuras y peligros por delante, y su Luffy, tuvo que bufar un poco, el Luffy de su tiempo estaba a miles de años luz de ser medianamente maduro.

Sea como fuere, le acarició la cabeza a Edd, disfrutando el momento, pensando en Nojiko y Bellemere, y finalmente el sueño y cansancio la vencieron, se quedó dormida junto al niño.

Sería una hora más tarde cuando Luffy los encontró a los dos y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama del otro lado de Nami, con Ed en medio de los dos y los observó por un largo rato… al final, el sueño se apoderó de él también.

Al segundo día partieron también lo más temprano posible, Nami ya un poco más relajada sabiendo lo que podía afrontar en ese día, y conociendo que su contraparte estaba vivita y coleando, no tuvo inconveniente en revisar las gavetas a gusto y elegir un atuendo de su agrado.

Se ruborizó un poco al ver alguna de la ropa interior escandalosa que guardaba en las gavetas, y un pensamiento pervertido le cruzó en la cabeza al mirar a la cama de cuatro postes que se veía en el reflejo del espejo…

Si el rey pirata besaba como besaba… que más haría bien? Se sacudió la perversión de la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Al final encontró un vestido rojo oscuro cruzado al frente que tenía un drapeado en el cuello, las mangas y en los bordes, le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y en la cintura se colocó un pañuelo de seda rosa oscuro que se anudó a la manera pirata. Para finalizar el toque se colocó unas botas y unos aretes de oro.

Arropó a Ed un poco más y notó que el lado de Luffy estaba arrugado como si alguien hubiese dormido allí en la noche, sonrió de solo pensarlo y salió a la cubierta lista y llena de energía.

Cuando Luffy la vio con ese vestido, su ojo sufrió un tic involuntario y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado… las memorias de lo que había hecho con su Nami la última vez que le había visto puesto ese vestido le asaltaron la mente.

Nami lo notó algo extraño pero su cabeza pronto se ocupó en trabajar en la navegación… tenía un día difícil lleno de desafíos por delante.

Unas horas más tarde, el rumbo seguía firme y el clima sorprendentemente estable, se sentó en la banca que estaba detrás del timón y Sanji la entretuvo con refrescos y refrigerios deliciosos.

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Eddie estaban jugando con una pelota en la cubierta y siendo ruidosos, mientras Brook les tocaba una canción.

El esqueleto le seguía dando escalofríos… pero Robin le había contado un poco de la historia, sentía pena por Brook y por respeto, intentaba tratar con él lo más cordialmente posible, le sorprendió enterarse que Brook era uno de los piratas nakama de Laboon y más aun, saber que cumplió su promesa y que la tripulación escoltó la ballena hasta el west blue para que se reuniera con su familia.

Por millonésima vez, se preguntó si era bueno que se estuviera enterando de tantos detalles del futuro, pero Robin le aseguró que tenía una buena forma de prevenir cualquier problema…

Al caer la tarde finalmente parecía que llevaban buen rumbo, los vientos eran fuertes y ya estaba más segura de cómo maniobrar el balandro, y vaya que Merry era maravilloso y confiable, pero Sunny… Sunny surcaba los mares rápido y con una agilidad increíble.

Se apoyó en el barandal del primer piso fuera del comedor, ya más relajada que antes y simplemente se quedó contemplando el basto océano azul, observó a Edd salir de la habitación de los hombres, vestido con sus shorts negros y una camisa roja con logotipo de una estrella, se dirigió derecho a la figura de proa, donde se asomó. Estaba pidiéndole algo a Luffy pero ella no alcanzaba a escuchar qué.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa al pensar en aquellos dos, era raro, pero era un futuro al que le gustaría pertenecer algún día…

Observó como Luffy se posicionaba en los escalones que daban hacia la cabecera de Sunny y simplemente se sentó allí, y se sobresaltó al ver la intención de aquello.

Edd se había parado en una posición de batalla, el cuerpo de lado, un pie frente a otro y el puño levantado, Nami comenzó a prestar más atención. En un momento Luffy tenía al chico lanzándole encima, puño primero, intentando conectar un golpe. Claro que Luffy ni se movió y con un dedo prácticamente, lo mandó volar.

"oye!" Exclamó cuando vio que Edd aterrizaba a unos metros, pecho en la tierra y sin moverse.

"No te metas" Interrumpió la voz de Zoro a su derecha.

"Zoro" Nami volteó a verlo con una mirada dura, "Pero qué te pasa Zoro?, Cómo le va a dar tremendo golpe! Si Edd es solo un niño"

"Mira bien" repitió el primer oficial.

Y los ojos de Nami volvieron a la figura tirada en el piso, Edd se levantó y se lanzó nuevamente hacia su padre… y de nuevo.. y de nuevo. Nami observaba impresionada la paliza que le estaban propinando al chico y se le encogía el corazón.

"Pero Zoro!"

"Otra vez mujer? Edward es el hijo del rey Pirata, si no lo entrenamos con lo mejor de nuestras posibilidades, no llegará a la edad adulta, entiendes? Que es por su bien?" Zoro se guardó los detalles, si Nami pensaba que Luffy era duro entrenando con Edd. no sabía que diría de las clases de kendo que le tocaban al niño un día por medio a la semana.

Nami se aferró al barandal y apretó los dientes,

"Las mujeres son muy blandas, es la segunda vez que tenemos esta conversación" Gruñó Zoro.

"Solo porque eres un bárbaro insensible!" Y claro, el espadachín se ganó un chichón.

"Oye! Al menos no lo arrojó solo en una jungla, o le ató globos y lo mandó a volar"

"De que hablas?" Preguntó Nami

"Ahh… es cierto no lo sabes… el abuelo de Luffy, cuando Luffy era pequeño, así lo entrenaba. Creo que al menos esto es más humano"

"Humano dices? Si está claro que Edd no podrá conectar ni un golpe"

Zoro solo sonrió como recordando algo, "No… pero hace unos meses, en una isla que pasamos, le permitimos jugar con un grupo de niños de su edad… al parecer aparecieron unos niños más grandes a quitarles el balón y a molestar a los más pequeños… eran chicos de la calle, de doce o trece años. Le rompió la nariz a dos, le quebró el brazo a uno y a otro lo dejó inconsciente. Terminó todo magullado pero Luffy estaba por demás orgulloso"

"Y me imagino que tú también tío Zoro" dijo Nami secamente. Y el espadachín se tornó rojo como un tomate, las cejas temblándole y se volteó para no tener que mirar a la joven navegante a la cara.

"A callar!" rugió. A lo que Nami se carcajeó bastante. Siguieron contemplando aquello por unos minutos, y al final Nami suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón Zoro… aunque aun me parece muy irresponsable estar criándolo en un barco pirata"

"Ya te dijimos que no había otra opción"

"Te creo…"

Se acompañaron en silencio un rato más, simplemente observando aquello que duró bastante, hasta que Luffy se levantó y proclamó que era suficiente. Se arrojó al chico sobre el hombro como una bolsa de papas y salió a la enfermería a buscar a Chopper. Aunque, a pesar de lo que Nami pudiera pensar viéndolos en su _'entrenamiento' _Luffy tenía sumo cuidado de no hacerle verdadero daño al chico.

Pero supo en su corazón que Zoro tenía razón…

La tarde pasó sin mayores eventos, pero Nami notó que Luffy parecía afanado a estar en presencia de Edd o de alguien más siempre que se dirigía a ella, desde tempano le había notado raro…

Al verlo salir solo de la habitación de los hombres, seguramente luego de dejar a Edd para que tomara una merecida siesta, decidió interceptarlo,

"Luffy?" dijo apareciéndose con cara de demonio detrás de él, los cabellos de la nuca del pirata se erizaron.

"Nami?" sonrió él, nerviosamente, haciéndose el desentendido, dando un paso atrás.

"Porque me estás evitando?" preguntó la mujer sin más. El rey pirata torció la boca hacia un costado y abanicó su mano frente a él,

"No sé de qué me hablas" mintió…. Horriblemente porque nadie le creería.

Ella se puso una mano en la cintura y ladeo la cabeza, luego sonrió con malicia y le colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello… serían AÑOS antes que su Luffy madurara lo suficiente, y ella era una joven mujer con deseos ocultos y reprimidos…. Se relamió los labios, estaba segura que su otro yo no se pondría celosa si tomaba a su capitán prestado un ratito, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta. Apretó sus pechos contra los pectorales firmes de su capitán y le sonrió de la manera más lasciva que pudo.

Luffy apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

"Ohh dios.. mio" susurró la mujer.

"NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS" dijo él, desesperadamente

"HAHAHA Luffy… te has vuelto un ossan pervertido" sonrió ella como gata dando un paso hacia él, abrazándolo por detrás, las uñas de la mujer recorriendo el abdomen trabajado. El rey pirata comenzó a sudar, la cercanía de la mujer, su olor natural que no había cambiado para nada, esos ojos lujuriosos que le estaba propinando…

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y su lengua pasó ligeramente por sus labios, su rostro era el del gato que está a punto de comer al ratón, apretando su cuerpo aún más con el de su capitán, "Vaya Luffy… no sabía que eras capaz de ese tipo de pensamientos…"

El susodicho torció las cejas y se volvió en si, apartándose ligeramente de ella., "Nami tenemos un hijo, que esperabas? No salió de un repollo sabes?" dijo con algo de indignación. La mujer sonrió, pero era una risa con un toque maligno y seductor, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos otra vez.

"Nami…" dijo él, pero su voz parecía más una advertencia. Y haciendo caso omiso a la misma, la mujer apretó su pelvis contra el cuerpo de su capitán… y abrió los ojos en impresión cuando se dio cuenta que él… iba en serio. Una cosa era jugar a la gata seductora… y otra cosa era de pronto darte cuenta que para nada era un juego.

Luffy la empujó contra la pared de madera adyacente a la cabina, le tomó las muñecas con una mano capturándolas sobre su cabeza y le dio un puñetazo a la pared con la otra, mirándola a los ojos con una increíble intensidad,

"Nami…" dijo con él con aliento entrecortado, "No juegues con fuego si no quieres quemarte", Advirtió para luego presionar su hombría contra el estómago de la muchacha, que solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Pero era tarde para ella, porque antes que pudiera protestar, el clamaba sus labios nuevamente, con intensidad, con hambre. Casi la había perdido y ahora la tenía allí a su disposición, y que importaba si era la del pasado o la del futuro, cuando tuviera a su Nami devuelta le haría lo mismo sino más.

Lo que le llevó a una serie de pensamientos oscuros… que tal si en lugar de una Nami tenía dos, y se vio en una fantasía con las dos mujeres semi desnudas sirviéndole bandejas de carne.

Le salió un gruñido de la garganta que parecía más animal que humano, y Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa preguntándose en qué se había metido. Definitivamente este no era el Luffy al que estaba acostumbrada, este era un Luffy que habiendo completado sus sueños, tenía suficiente tiempo como para disfrutar de los placeres más simples de la vida.

El Rey Pirata comenzó a besarle la quijada, mordisqueando su camino, haciéndola estremecer con nuevas sensaciones, su boca dejó un camino húmedo hacia el cuello de la muchacha, donde clavó sus dientes lo suficiente para arrancarle un grito sin llegar a lastimarla al tiempo que la mano que tenía libre viajaba al trasero de la mujer, el que contuvo con una mano por debajo de su falda mientras que la presionaba aún más hacia él.

Ya casi estaban en el punto de no retorno cuando de pronto un estruendo sacudió el barco, una luz cegadora recorrió por la cubierta, y finalmente un grito salvaje se escuchó cuando una figura se apareció desde el cielo, precipitándose pesadamente sobre el medio de la cubierta.

De inmediato el Rey Pirata coloco a la mujer detrás de sí, de manera protectora, "Quédate detrás de mí, Nami" la mujer asintió.

Pero pronto los ojos de Luffy se congelaron cuando se encontró cara a cara con…

Consigo mismo…

* * *

_- Continuará -_

A que no se lo esperaban! Claro que no! Mwahahaha! O si? Review? Si?


	11. Chapter 11

Hola Nakamas!

Me han dejado sin palabras! 25 reviews en un capítulo! Wow... estoy agradecida y conmovida, con todas las palabras de aliento, preguntas y comentarios, me gustaría responderles a todos, pero solo diré esto **MUCHAS GRACIAS**

Escribir un Luffy de por si es complicado, DOS? Tarea difícil si las hay, pero espero disfruten mucho este capítulo!

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo XI

El presente y el pasado… o será el pasado y el futuro? se encontraron cuando ambos capitanes se sostuvieron la mirada, uno era joven, algo flacucho y de ropas humildes, el otro más alto, fornido, de mediana edad y con majestuosas ropas que hablaban de su estatus.

Pero ambos tenían algo en común, la manera intensa con la que se estaban observando, un sombrero de paja viejo en su cabeza… y el ardiente deseo de proteger a cierta navegante.

"Tu" susurraron ambos sosteniéndose la mirada.

"LUFFY!?" Nami dijo tomando un paso al frente… a lo que el rey pirata colocó un brazo deteniéndola, manteniéndola tras de sí, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el más joven de los Luffys.

"Oi" dijo Luffy con mirada seria, de odio, el resto de la tripulación ya se había acercado y miraban boquiabiertos… dos Luffys.

"Vine por mi navegante" dijo el más joven con un tono frío de voz.

"Denegado" sonrió el más viejo de los dos, su rostro oculto por el sombrero de paja, solo su sonrisa burlona podía observarse.

El ojo del más joven de los Luffys tembló en desafío mientras medía a su oponente, y de pronto, se lanzó hacia el rey pirata como un bólido.

El más viejo de los dos solo suspiró, se quedó quieto, y cuando fue el momento justo le tomó el rostro al más joven con una sola mano y se lo hundió en los tablones de madera del Sunny, sin llegar a romperlos pero logrando hacer retumbar la cabeza del muchacho. Luego le colocó un pie encima, manteniéndolo quieto.

"Diablos que fuerte soy"

"Diablos que débil era"

Ambos dijeron a la vez, Nami solo los miraba con la boca abierta… Qué tan absurdamente fuerte se había vuelto Luffy en estos años para que SU Luffy fuera derrotado tan fácil y en un solo movimiento?

Escucharon una risa masculina y vieron a Zoro de brazos cruzados observándoles, el Luffy que estaba siendo aplastado por el pie del otro más grande tenia los labios de pescado debido a que su cabeza de goma estaba siendo deformada por la presión del pie del otro.

"Ohh Zoro…. Estas viejo"

"CALLATE! TU TAMBIEN LO ESTAS!" regañó el primer oficial, que para nada era un viejo y junto con su capitán estaban en el pináculo de su fuerza, pero para un Luffy de diecisiete años cualquiera mayor a treinta era un ossan.

"Luffy! Ya suelta a Luffy" solicitó Nami.

"Segura? Me va a atacar en cuanto le suelte" dijo el más grande frunciendo las cejas.

Nami se agachó y vio a su capitán a los ojos, "Luffy no irás a atacarte verdad?"

"NO"

"Vez? Suéltalo" pidió la muchacha… y el rey pirata cumplió casi con resignación.

En cuanto el Luffy más joven se sintió liberado inmediatamente dio una vuelta en el aire y lanzó un puñetazo en dirección al rey pirata, que solo contuvo el golpe con una mano, y sin ningún esfuerzo. Miró a Nami con una expresión sarcástica en el rostro.

"Te lo dije"

Varias voces rieron a la vez y el Luffy joven abrió la boca al notar sus alrededores por primera vez, se quedó paralizado al ver el inmenso navío en el que estaban pero sobre todo… sus nakama….

No le sorprendía ver a Zoro en el futuro, aunque le faltaba un ojo y todo, aunque tenía más cicatrices, siempre supo que el espadachín le seguiría hasta alcanzar sus sueños. Zoro se veía genial, muy rudo y fuerte, podía percibir que no le podría ganar a ese Zoro ni en un millón de años.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Chopper, que estaba igual que siempre, o si acaso, más adorable, y sonrió sabiendo que había podido proteger a su nakama y que estaba bien. Sanji era el mismo raro de siempre pero también se veía fuerte y saludable… Robin se veía más feliz de lo que hubiese podido recordar a la arqueóloga… había un aire relajado en la mujer, una gentileza en sus ojos que no existían en la Robin que era su nakama en el Merry, pero estaba feliz de verla allí… sobre todo después de ver que Aokiji estaba dispuesto a matarla.

"Ohh USOPP!" rió Luffy al ver a un Usopp super versión super macho. Musculoso, con una capa y su pelo recogido hacia atrás, una barba de chivo y una expresión algo ruda.

Usopp apuntó su pulgar a si mismo, "No solo Usopp sino el masculino Usopp Luffy" dijo el tirador apuntándose a si mismo.

Franky y Brook estaban detrás y la quijada de Luffy se abrió cuando vio un esqueleto con Afro.

"Ehh Chopper prepara un calmante, cuando vea que Franky es un robot le va a venir algo" anunció Zoro al doctor

"UN ROBOT?!" los ojos de Luffy comenzaron a brillar de emoción.

"Y eso que aún no ve a Franky Shogun" Dijo el más grande de los Luffys.

Pero el Luffy más joven sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a darse la vuelta y mirar a Nami,

"oi Nami, qué haces aún aquí? Llevamos semanas buscando una forma de encontrarte!" reclamó, ofendido apuntando un dedo acusador a su navegante, Nami pudo ver un medallón igual al de Edd colgando en el cuello de Luffy… de alguna manera habían encontrado el camino. Nami asumió que había sido gracias a Robin.

"Luffy… solo llevo un par de días aquí" explicó ella.

"Debemos regresar, no pertenecemos aquí" Porqué, si bien todo lo que le rodeaba era genial, no tenía ningún interés en conocer su futuro, prefería vivirlo cuando fuera el momento.

La mujer abrió la boca para responder pero el Rey Pirata se le adelantó, "Aún no puedo regresártela… necesito a nuestra navegante un poco más"

"MI navegante… donde está la tuya" reclamó Luffy frunciendo el ceño.

"El gobierno la tiene.. vamos rumbo a la base de la Marina a buscar a Nami, los voy a reventar a todos" dijo con fuego en sus ojos.

"Tienen a Nami?" el más joven de los dos pausó, como analizando la situación, finalmente apretó los dientes y se lanzó contra su contraparte, aferrando la chaqueta del otro hombre… que extrañamente, permitió la agresión.

"Oi, como diablos puede ser eso eh?" Sus ojos llenos de ira, "No eres el maldito Rey Pirata? NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBES PROTEGER A TUS NAKAMA!?" Reclamó. Acaso unos días atrás no había fallado al proteger a Robin de Aokiji? Ahora su yo del futuro debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo todo. No podía aceptar otra cosa.

El Rey Pirata le esquivó la mirada, ya que era un remordimiento que lo atormentaba, por mucho que la Nami más joven insistiera que nada era su culpa.

"Luffy! No es su culpa…es culpa mia, digo de la otra Nami!"

"Bastardo" repitió Luffy jalando aún más la camisa de su contraparte, había muchas cosas que no comprendía, porqué su contraparte llevaba aún el sombrero de Shanks? Porqué no estaban en el Merry? Porque aquel esqueleto genial podía hablar y tenía Afro? Pero no quería saber nada de esas cosas, no le interesaba arruinar su aventura, pero el hecho que aun siendo el Rey Pirata no pudiera proteger a sus nakamas de lo que fuera? Eso era imperdonable.

"CREES QUE NO LO SE?" Finalmente contestó el rey pirata, ambos hombres mirándose con intensidad y odio, Nami les llamó por su nombre varias veces, el resto de la tripulación miraba en silencio…

Hasta que finalmente..

Nami les dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a los dos al mismo tiempo y los dos hombres quedaron arrodillados acariciando chichones humeantes en sus cabezas,

"BASTA! Ya de por si es estresante para mí todo esto, no necesito que se estén peleando entre ustedes. Luffy" dijo mirando a su capitán, el joven, claro.

"No regresaremos hasta que les ayude encontrar a la otra Nami" dijo con firmeza.

El más joven de los capitanes simplemente se colocó el sombrero y tapo sus ojos, estaba enojado por toda la situación pero contestó con un tono frío de voz, "No pensaba regresar hasta que recupere a mi nakama..." implícito estaba, que se refería a Nami del futuro.

Finalmente fue Sanji, quien hábilmente tomó la palabra luego de prenderse un cigarro,

"Debería renunciar… con dos de esos para alimentar… pero en fin, la cena está lista" dijo apuntando hacia la galería… "Y será mejor que me ponga a preparar más"

Como la conmoción parecía que había acabado, Edd que había estado espiando todo desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, se animó a salir. Sonrió en felicidad cuando vio al otro "Luffy". Claro el chico pensó que era una super coincidencia que su papá y el otro Luffy se llamaran igual…. Al igual que Nami y Nami, pero para él, eran personas bien diferentes.

En beneficio del chico, el pobre no tiene la culpa de llevar los genes de quien no puede distinguir entre Sogeking y Usopp.

"LUFFY!" dijo corriendo hacia el más joven de los capitanes, que ya estaba de pie. Luffy –el joven- le parecía sumamente gracioso y en los días que había pasado en el Merry se había encariñado bastante con él, como si fuera una especie de hermano mayor.

Pero Luffy no le observó con la misma simpatía, el mocoso se había llevado a Nami y les había provocado muchos problemas, lo consideraba nakama pero aún asi estaba enojado, preparo el puño para darle un coscorrón bien merecido al mocoso y sintió una mano en el hombro.

"Tocas a mi hijo y te juro que te pateo el culo"

Y al mirar a los ojos de su contraparte Luffy supo que no estaba bromeando, asintió, porque además en ese momento Edd se le aferró de la pierna y lo miró con los ojos grandes y llenos de felicidad… lo que de alguna manera le hizo olvidar su enojo.

"Luffy! Siento haberme llevado a Nami… pero es que quería encontrar a mi okaa-san".

Luffy solo pudo sonreír y colocar una mano en la cabeza del niño, revolviéndole el cabello, "Y la vamos a encontrar" y sonrió ampliamente.

El ambiente se aligeró considerablemente y Sanji para terminar de cortar tensiones volvió a gritar, "Oi, cabronazos, que la comida se enfría!"

Inmediatamente Edd comenzó a salivar, "Uhuuu comida!" y Luffy salió corriendo detrás de él, salivando profusamente. El Rey pirata se quedó paralizado un momento, pero luego le llegó una realización,

"ESPERA! ES MI COMIDA!"

Nami sabía que la comida iba a ser todo un problema… y fue comprobado de inmediato que ambos hombres casi no podían convivir, tratando de robarse la comida entre ellos y gruñéndose como perros.

"Que hay para todos les digo!, tchsk, lo único que faltaba, dos capitanes mierdosos" y Sanji colocó más comida sobre la mesa, a la que se abalanzaron los dos.

"Este día va a ser muy largo…." Suspiró Zoro, sintiendo una vena en su frente.

De alguna manera sobrevivieron a la hora de la cena y toda la atención se volvió hacia la navegación, el Rey Pirata desapareció convenientemente hacia la figura de proa, refugiando sus pensamientos allí.

El más joven de los capitanes se sentía fuera de lugar, y aunque era egoísta y egocéntrico, sabía que no era su lugar reclamar el trono de la proa de aquel barco, con el rostro pasivo caminó por los corredores laterales, maravillado por todo lo que había a su alrededor, para finalmente quedarse sentado en el techo del observatorio, con los brazos cruzados.

Nami frunció el ceño cuando lo vio refugiado allí y sacudió la cabeza, volvió a verificar el curso y a prestarle atención a su trabajo, ya casi caía la noche pero no podían desperdiciar ni un minuto.

Se preguntaba qué pensaría su Luffy de todo aquel futuro… porqué parecía tan tranquilo aún cuando era claro que tenían un hijo en el futuro? Ciertamente ella se había sobresaltado con todo aquello e incluso en algunos momentos, le costaba aceptarlo.

De pronto se sintió incómoda con él y prefirió evitarlo, limitándose únicamente a su trabajo.

Fue Usopp el primero en acercarse al más joven de los capitanes, y de lo lejos Nami sonrió al ver que se llevaban igual de bien que siempre, por las gesticulaciones que hacía con las manos el tirador, y la expresión de júbilo en el rostro del joven capitán, se les unió Chopper, y más tarde Edd.

Actuaba de lo más normal y tranquilo, jugando con todos ellos y aplaudiendo cuando Brook se les apareció y empezó a tocar una canción. Parecía inevitable, Luffy siempre atraía fiesta y amistad a su alrededor.

Empezó a ignorar al otro grupo y se concentró en darle órdenes a Franky, Zoro y Sanji mientras ayudaban a Sunny a llevar un curso estable y veloz. Pero se mordía el interior de la mejilla por momentos, y cada vez que escuchaba una risotada de su joven capitán iba acumulando ira. Como podía estar el idiota tan tranquilo en una situación así?

Se aferró del barandal lateral mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos, su expresión iracunda, casi con una vena que le iba a estallar. Ella se había desmayado cuando escuchó que Edd era su hijo y el otro idiota ni siquiera había parpadeado de la sorpresa.

"ACASO NO LE IMPORTA NADA!" Gritó para si misma. Harta de la falta de preocupación de su joven capitán. Franky dio un paso atrás y mejor se quedó callado, conocía los cambios de humor de la navegante, y le daba miedo fuera la versión junior o no.

Luffy, que se había casado (aunque casi por accidente y en una historia graciosa que Nami no necesitaba saber) con ella porque verdaderamente era el hombre _con los cojones más grandes de la tierra_ como le había dicho Zoro en respeto el día que se casó, no tuvo ninguna reserva en acercársele por detrás.

"A quién?" le preguntó a la navegante en el oído.

Los cabellos de la pobre mujer se pararon y casi golpea al hombre que la miraba con la misma sonrisa idiota de siempre, "NO ME SORPRENDAS ASI"

"SHISHISHI!"

"TU! Mírate ahí tan despreocupado, no le importa nada?" gritó ella con dientes de tiburón sacudiendo los brazos y apuntando al otro capitán.

"hahahaha" Luffy rio de repente, para luego situarse junto a ella y apoyarse en el barandal.

"La otra Nami… me conoce mucho más que tu… " dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa.

Ella se quedó cayada y pensativa, "Solías pegarme mucho en aquella época… y no es que no lo mereciera hahaha" luego se quedó en silencio y se guardó los pensamientos, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Luffy suspiró de pronto, "Pero… no creas que no se preocupa… justo ahora, ha de tener mil cosas en la mente"

Nami carcajeó, "Enserio Luffy"

El la miró con una expresión extraña, casi condescendiente, "En verdad me conocías poco"

"Me dijo Robin que ambos vienen de la época donde peleamos con Aokiji, antes de llegar a Water Seven… tuviste miedo verdad Nami? Cuando Robin y yo acabamos congelados"

Ella asintió, sorprendida que él estuviera trayendo estas cosas a colación, su Luffy nunca compartía sus pensamientos.

"Claro que tenía miedo! Estaban prácticamente muertos! Estaba aterrada"

"Como te hubieras sentido si tu capitán mostraba miedo también? …

Ella se quedó paralizada…. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo…pero era cierto… como se hubiesen sentido Chopper… Usopp…. Incluso ella si Luffy de pronto mostraba dudas de seguir adelante?

"Luffy…" bajó la mirada avergonzada de haberle tomado como un tonto… no que no lo fuera… pero… él continuó hablando con un tono inusualmente serio.

"Recuerdo que me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar cómo podía hacer para vencer a esos tipos… Humitos… Aokiji, como vencer un enemigo que no puedes tocar?"

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, las olas, el ruido del mar mientras Sunny surcaba sobre él, las velas azotando el viento. Nami tenía la cara roja y se sentía un tanto avergonzada de haberle subestimado tanto.

Escuchó una risotada y a lo lejos vio a Edd prendido de la pierna del que aún no era su padre, con Usopp intentando separar al chico.

"Por qué no dice nada sobre Edd… sobre nosotros" susurró ella más para si misma.

Él Rey Pirata rio un momento pero luego se tornó serio.  
"Nami…" la contempló unos momentos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas, "…es… complicado…" no supo explicar.

Nami ladeó la cabeza… contempló un poco las palabras. Pero algo comprendió, eran muchas cosas, muchos desafíos como para que su Luffy pensara siquiera en esas cosas, es más, aún era inmaduro en ese aspecto.

Una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de la muchacha,

"Luffy… solo respóndeme algo… yo te gustaba… antes? Antes de todo aquello que me contó Sanji sobre los piratas del viento, antes de ser el rey pirata… antes.. mucho antes?"

El Rey Pirata se paralizó y Nami se quedó boquiabierta, ver a Luffy sonrojándose un poco era de lo más lindo que había visto, él no le contesto en principio…. Se limitó a ponerle el sombrero de paja en la cabeza, empujándolo con fuerza y tapando el rostro de la mujer.

"Nami… para ser tan lista… a veces eres idiota" y diciendo eso mejor se fue y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos…

Imperceptible para la mayoría, el Luffy más joven hizo una mueca extraña cuando observó la acción de su contraparte del futuro….

* * *

_continuará..._

_Las cosas se han tornado muy complicadas! Cada capitulo me está costando un poco más ya que son personajes difíciles en situaciones inusuales. Pero es lo divertido verdad?  
De nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios!_

Les gustó? Si? Review me, maybe?


	12. Chapter 12

Hola nakamas!

Trato de responder a todos y agradecer, pero muchos me dejan como usuario anon los comentarios así que los voy a aburrir un poco con saludos y agradecimientos

gracias a sarashita, snami5, Hinata Kamikaze, Nami Scarlet,jan3shiita, Rosa D, Juvia D Portgas, Joa, Orikame, CrisJ, Any10, giby-chan, Gabe Logan, Dj-Guilox08, Kaori atsuka, Hana Chan, Ana, Clea Everlasting, Kattithia, Rebeca18, Joa,Joshevishia-chan, altena, Lucy Hearfilia

Y TODOS LOS DEMAS de corazón, sus comentarios son mi droga jaja, no me la corten!

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Parte 12

La temperatura comenzó a bajar perceptiblemente, las nubes se tornaron blancas y pesadas y Nami se metió en su (futura) habitación a buscar algo más abrigado, encontrando un suave abrigo blanco que además de elegante se veía muy calentito.

Se preguntó dónde estaría la ropa de Edd y cuando lo buscó encontró que Robin ya le había colocado una abrigada gabardina negra con interior afelpado y le había obligado a ponerse calcetines y zapatos deportivos.

"Tía Robinnnn no me gusta usar zapatos" decía con un puchero sentándose en el piso y tirándose de las agujetas para sacárselas mientras una mano fleur le impedía la tarea y otra comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga para distraerlo.

Nami sonrió ante la interacción, "Edd, Robin no quiere que te enfermes" explicó Nami sonriendo.

"Luffy sigue usando sandalias y no tiene que usar abrigo" dijo con la terquedad de la edad que tenía, apuntando hacia su nuevo onee-san que estaba afuera junto al barandal.

"Luffy aún no se dio cuenta que hace frío…" dijo Nami entrecerrando los ojos. Se levantó y salió del acuario donde estaban Robin y Edd y se fue a su habitación.

"Ten" dijo entregándole un abrigo rojo a su capitán un momento después. Al ver el humor que traía Nami, Chopper, Ussop y Brook mejor se retiraron con excusas vagas de todo tipo poniendo pies en polvorosa.

"No tengo frío" respondió el capitán, mientras se aferraba los brazos… obviamente con frío.

"Póntela," ordenó la navegante.

"No es mia" contesto él, obstinado, haciendo una mueca. El abrigo obviamente pertenecía a su yo del futuro, era roja con el interior negro y afelpado y tenía bordada la calavera con sombrero de paja en el brazo y en la parte de abajo adelante.

Nami lo miró con sarcasmo, "Úsala, solo es tomar algo prestado"

"Si, veo que no tienes problemas con eso" contestó secamente el muchacho poniéndose el abrigo, a regañadientes, una mirada rápida al sombrero de paja de su contraparte revelando a qué se refería.

La mujer abrió la boca en sorpresa, "Qué quieres decir"

"Lo que quiero decir" contestó el otro como si tuviera lógica. "Estás muy cómoda aquí verdad? Con tu ropa bonita y …y… todo…. Pero no te acostumbres, no pertenecemos aquí"

"COMODA?... COMODA?! Crees que disfruto todo esto? Crees que no es extraño para mi? Primero pensar que estaba muerta y luego nos venimos enterando que aún me pueden rescatar! Como crees que me siento?" dijo picándole el pecho con un dedo, y para el colmo el otro le ponía su típica cara de no entender… o hacerse el que no entiende.

No tuvo respuesta, y enojada, continuó sacando su frustración, el miedo, la ansiedad, la situación sobrepasándola y llevando a decir cosas que realmente no sentía de corazón.

"Y Piensas que no me perturba el hecho de descubrir, que estoy casada CONTIGO? Que…que tengo un…un HIJO… CONTIGO! No tiene lógica! No! En qué estaba pensando!"

"PUES LO MISMO DIGO! QUIEN QUIERE DORMIR CON EL DEMONIO A DIARIO"

La mujer abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y luego su rostro cambió en irritación y le propinó una cachetada que resonó en el frío aire de la tarde, salió de allí hecha una furia y al doblar la esquina se topó cara a cara con el otro Luffy que simplemente dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos a la defensiva cuando vio el rostro furibundo de la mujer. Nami apretó los dientes y le devolvió el sombrero presionándolo contra su pecho.

"Ten!" le entregó el sombrero, "Él tiene razón, no debo acostumbrarme…" y se marchó con pasos furiosos. El breve romance con el Rey Pirata le había afectado, de alguna manera había esperado que su Luffy tuviera alguna reacción, que dijera o hiciera algo con respecto… a ellos. Estaba furiosa porque se había equivocado, el otro seguía siendo el mismo niñato infantil de siempre, ni la sombra del hombre en el que se convertiría luego.

"Nami" susurró el Rey Pirata, que mejor la dejó ir… se acomodó el sombrero y dio vuelta la esquina, encontrando a su contraparte prácticamente colgando del barandal viéndose totalmente miserable.

Luffy le echó una mirada de reproche al rey Pirata, "Que quieres"

El mayor de los dos solo sonrió enigmáticamente y se paró junto a él, "Eres un idiota"

"HAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA"

Ambos se empezaron a reír, porque claro, era cierto, eran idiotas.

"OYE!" dijo el más joven, ofendido luego de un momento… y luego se quedó mirando al mar.. "Qué se supone que debo hacer…"

"Nada" respondió el Rey Pirata, "Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, es todo"

"No quiero dormir con el diablo" murmuró Luffy de manera infantil.

"Oh siii,… si querrás…" el más viejo de los Luffys hizo una mueca de lo más extraña y el otro puso cara de shock "Dios soy un pervertido!"

"HAHAHAHA" Rió el adulto, obscena y exageradamente, "Mocoso" se rio de su contraparte.

"Ya cállate"

Se quedaron apoyados sobre el barandal observando las ultimas luces del día sobre el horizonte, en silencio y ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, finalmente el más joven dijo.

"Era fuerte?"

"huh?"

"El tipo que te dejó así… tiene que haber sido fuerte para que pudieran llevarse a Nami" se refería a los múltiples vendajes que cubrían al rey pirata, no se podía prácticamente ver el torso del hombre que estaba envuelto en limpios vendajes que Chopper le había colocado en la mañana.

"Eran cinco capitanes de más de cuatros cientos millones y un almirante… nos tomaron por sorpresa…" dijo con fuego en los ojos.

Luffy abrió los ojos en asombro, pensando en el último oponente fuerte con recompensa conocida con el que había peleado, Crocodile no superaba los cien millones… y ni quería pensar en lo fuerte que era un almirante…

"Aprendiste Mantra" susurró el joven,

"Ahh lo notaste… supuse que lo harías… y además… esto" y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con su dedo, a lo que el más joven se arrodilló en el piso aferrando su frente gritando de dolor.

"DUELE! COMO PUEDE SER! SOY DE GOMA! " se frotó la cabeza un poco más, apretando los dientes y midiendo a su contraparte, que lo observaba con una expresión un tanto neutral.

"Es como el puño de amor del abuelo" susurró el joven.

"Con eso podrás pegarle incluso a un usuario de logia" Susurró el Rey Pirata observando al horizonte nuevamente, como si estuviera recordando algo.

"Genial!" se excitó el más joven. "Wow aún me queda mucho por aprender"

El mayor de los dos solo sonrió, conociendo a su contraparte sabía que no iba a preguntarle nada más… y estaba aliviado por eso, el otro Luffy aún tenía mucho camino que recorrer… iban a pasar muchas… muchas cosas.

Por su mente se había cruzado… si acaso por un momento… la posibilidad de rescatar a Ace con el uso del medallón…. Pero como le había explicado Robin… no se podía cambiar el pasado…

El más joven se golpeó el puñó, "Yosh.. de igual manera me alegra saber que algún día podré pelear con tipos como Aokiji" hizo una pausa… "Entonces… ahora vamos a la isla donde tienen a Nami para patearle el culo a esos?"

"Si, pero tu no, te quedarás con Nami y Edd en el Sunny", ordenó el mayor mirándolo fijamente.

"Que qué! Nami es mi nakama también, iré a rescatarla"

"Lo que harás será ir a que nos maten, así como eres ahora… para el nuevo mundo eres solo un novato…" El rey pirata no olvidaba… Aokiji, Saboady.. Kuma, Kizaru… y luego Magellan, Marine Ford… Akainu. Tantas derrotas…

El más joven de los Luffys apretó los dientes sintiéndose insultado, sus puños se cerraron y sus hombros temblaban acumulando ira a cada segundo. Finalmente rugió.

"A mi no me dices lo que puedo y no puedo hacer!"

El otro lo dedicó una mirada aburrida, "Haz lo que quieras, ya decidí que no irás"

Luffy apretó los dientes y atacó a su contraparte, que simplemente esquivó sin esfuerzo.

"Bastardo!"

"Cálmate, no quiero que Sunny acabe roto por tu culpa, Franky se va a molestar" explicó el Rey pirata mientras esquivaba más puñetazos, pasos hacia atrás y en lateral, apenas ladeando los hombros, como una danza que cada vez tomaba más velocidad.

La pelea unilateral empezó a moverse hacia la cubierta central, ya que el Rey Pirata seguía retrocediendo y no tenía intensión de permitir que el más joven destrozara a Sunny.

"Te diré algo" dijo el Rey Pirata poniéndose serio, los demás miembros de la tripulación se asomaron por los distintos barandales observando con interés.

"Si logras darme un golpe, uno, te permitiré que nos acompañes" sonrió de costado, con malicia.

"Haré lo que se me de la gana!" respondió el más joven con un grito de batalla.

"Oi oi! Cuidado con Sunny!" Gritó Usopp asomado desde el tercer piso. Junto a Robin, Edd miraba la pelea con mucho interés.

"Anda otou-san! Patéale el culo!" cosa que le causó a risa a todos cuando los dos Luffys observaron al chico con expresiones extrañadas.

"Porqué tienen que andar peleando! Vaya estupidez" chilló Nami poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Pero obviamente por más que el joven repetía técnica tras técnica, el mayor de los dos no tenía ningún problema en esquivar.

Finalmente el más joven se quedó parado con una mirada seria…"Bien… tenía esto reservado para el próximo enemigo… pero supongo que no puedo contenerme con alguien como tu…" y diciendo esto golpeó sus piernas sobre la cubierta, provocando que la sangre empezara a bombear y recorrer por su cuerpo.

"Oh" sonrió el mayor.

Luffy, el joven, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, que también había activado su segunda marcha casi sin esfuerzo. La pelea se volvió una mancha borrosa de movimientos demasiado rápidos, donde el Rey Pirata se limitaba a esquivar, acrecentando la frustración de su joven oponente.

"Diablos, solo estás jugando conmigo", Luffy dijo en frustración deteniéndose de repente y permitiéndole a su cuerpo volver a la normalidad, el vapor se disipó de su alrededor.

"Qué diablos fue esa técnica" susurró Nami… que nunca la había visto.

En la cubierta, ambos hombres seguían uno frente al otro, con total seriedad.

"Supongo que no me dejas alternativa" y diciendo esto el joven se llevó el pulgar a la boca. A lo que su contraparte, perdiendo totalmente la compostura, se espantó.

"ESPERA IMBECIL QUE VAS A HACER!"

"Gia Sado!"

"IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" gritaron el Rey Pirata y el resto de su tripulación

Nami gritó cuando vio que el puño de su capitán se tornaba gigante.

El puño gigantesco no solo iba hacia el Rey Pirata, sino que se cargaría toda la proa del Sunny si no hacían algo pronto. Contratacar también estaba fuera de la cuestión ya que terminarían creando incluso más daño a la nave.

El Rey Pirata dio un salto, y con una patada lateral de Jet Stamp donde se empeñó en usar toda su fuerza -porque de otra forma sabía que no podría parar el ataque- desvió al puño del más joven hacia el lateral del Sunny que lo lanzó varios metros hacia el frío mar.

El más joven de los Luffys solo pudo gritar cuando vio que nada podía hacer para parar su trayectoria, y dejó escapar el aire de su cuerpo, que comenzó a desinflarse.

Zoro empezó a maldecir y corrió hacia el barandal y dio un salto sin dudarlo si quiera un segundo, desapareció durante varios minutos mientras el resto de la tripulación echaba anclas y recogían velas para detener el navío y no dejar atrás a los dos hombres.

Luego de un par de minutos tortuosos, donde solo se podía ver la oscuridad del mar, Zoro emergió con un mini Luffy en los brazos y Nami miraba todo aquello de lo más espantada.

Para cuando lograron subir de nuevo a la nave, Luffy había recuperado su tamaño original pero estaba inconsciente con los ojos blancos y el pecho lleno de agua mientras Zoro solo murmuraba maldiciones y procedía a escurrir su ropa, la temperatura era bajísima pero parecía no importarle.

"IDIOTA!" dijo el Rey Pirata mientras le pisaba el pecho a su contraparte para sacarle el agua de los pulmones, después de algunas repeticiones el joven comenzó a escupir una fuente de agua y a toser violentamente.

"Ahh que miedo pensé que iba a morir" sonrió finalmente el capitán más joven.

"Imbécil ahora si que te vas a morir! TE VOY A PATEAR EL CULO RETRASADO!" dijo el más viejo aferrándolo del cuello del abrigo rojo; "Qué pretendías? Hundirnos?!" sacudió al más joven como si fuera un trapo.

"Solo quería golpearte" dijo el otro con los ojos prácticamente girándole mientras era sacudido como muñeco por su contraparte adulta.

La tripulación los miró en silencio un momento…

Y luego se echaron a reír escandalosamente, prácticamente doblándose de la risa, con lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos.

"Que es tan gracioso" preguntó el rey pirata entrecerrando los ojos.

"Es que… es que" balbuceó Usopp, "Por una vez estás en nuestros zapatos!"

"Huh… vamos chicos no soy tan malo"

Todos se taparon la boca y fingieron contener risa, solo para estallar nuevamente en escandalosas carcajadas, y el Rey Pirata abrió los ojos espantado con la mandíbula abierta; así que esto era por lo que su tripulación se quejaba tanto siempre? De su comportamiento impredecible, suicida y peligroso.

Cierto que desde hacía bastante que se comportaba _un poco_ mejor, si acaso el cambio había empezado luego de sus dos años con Rayleigh y en su travesía por el nuevo mundo. Por supuesto seguía siendo idiota e impredecible aun siendo un adulto, pero había cosas que ya no hacía, como poner en riesgo su barco o tripulación solo para probar un punto.

Observó a sus nakamas, se quitó el sombrero, inclinó la cabeza un poco y dijo con algo de pesar y _tal vez_ una gota de arrepentimiento.

"Perdón"

Todos sacudieron la mano cómicamente, "Muy tarde!"

"Luffy, Zoro! Vayan a ponerse ropa seca, el océano debe de estar muy frio" regañó Chopper

Una hora más tarde seguían el curso y Luffy se encontraba usando (a su pesar) otro cambio de ropa de su yo del futuro que además, le quedaba algo grande, la temperatura había cambiado nuevamente y ahora hacía algo de calor.

Las cosas estaban algo tensas y nadie sabía bien que hacer o cómo actuar, así que disimuladamente todo el mundo pretendió estar inmerso en sus asuntos, como para no agregar tensión. El que se encontraran terriblemente preocupados por Nami, o sea, la que estaba cautiva, no ayudaba en nada.

Ante esto el más joven de los capitanes, luego de la escena y ser derrotado por su otro yo, estaba de terrible humor y se refugió en el techo del observatorio, limitándose a observar el horizonte de brazos cruzados.

Echaron anclas hasta muy tarde, porque todos querían llegar a su destino lo antes posible, hasta que la oscuridad de una noche sin luna hacía demasiado peligroso el continuar. Incluso con los focos de Sunny encendidos.

Exhaustos, todo el mundo se retiró a dormir, Usopp, llamó ligeramente al más joven de los capitanes, invitándolo a integrarse al grupo, pero Luffy le ignoró, apoyado en el barandal.

"No creo que pueda dormir hoy Usopp…. Me quedaré de guardia" comentó sin más, con total seriedad. El rey de los tiradores se sorprendió con esto, ya que usualmente Luffy, sobre todo la versión más joven, le rehuía a la tarea por considerarla muy aburrida. De todas formas Brook estaba en la torre de vigía.

El Rey Pirata y Edd estaban dentro de la habitación de los hombres discutiendo sobre quien tenía más derecho sobre la litera de arriba, si el chico que la ocupaba ahora, o su padre que clamaba que para empezar era la suya antes. Acabaron durmiendo los dos todos enredados allí, para la diversión de los demás.

Nami, antes de retirarse la habitación de Robin -porque se sentiría más a gusto con su amiga-, decidió revisar el clima y las corrientes una vez más, ya que aquel océano era mucho más peligroso que la primera mitad del grand line a la que estaba acostumbrada. Encontró todo a su conformidad y suspiró por enésima vez cuando vio a su Luffy apoyado sobre el barandal de la cubierta superior, tan serio que no era natural.

Ella tampoco creía que pudiera conciliar el sueño, nunca había estado peleada con Luffy durante tantas horas. Discusiones tontas? Seguro, gritos y peleas en cubierta que acababan en chichones? Claro, cada día.

Pero aquí había algo más serio que les estaba afectando a los dos.

* * *

_Continuará..._

Comentario final: Muchos mencionan que les ha encantado lo maduro que es Luffy del futuro, bueno ahi van mis pensamientos al respecto, creo que es todo un proceso el que llevó ese Luffy, en mis historias que subiré en el futuro, (y comenzando con Sucedió en Ipanuma) tal vez veamos como de a poquito va madurando. Es decir, si se fijan, incluso en Punk Hazard, cuando se regresa a buscar a Nami y a los demás, esta demostrando que ya no deja todo "al azar" como antes.

Luffy siempre será Luffy, irresponsable, temerario, algo loco jaja. Pero el Luffy pre-water seven creo que era especialmente irresponsable, y los primeros signos de madurez no los vemos sino hasta la situación Robin-Usopp-Merry- y

Creo, que como en este fic, Luffy del futuro está pasando una situación difícil, (vaya que pensaba que Nami estaba muerta!) se ve el contraste especialmente con su contraparte del pasado. Y aunque no me de el tiempo de incluírlo tal vez en ESTE FIC, el Luffy del futuro los sigue metiendo en todo tipo de aprietos, de eso no hay dudas jaja

y bueno un ultimo comentario final que tal vez los frikee un poco

Y me acabé lo que tenía escrito!... antes estaba dos o tres capítulos adelantada y ahora...estoy al día! que va a pasar? Yo lo se, ustedes no, mwahaha!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola Nakamas! Estoy triste, triste porque hace rato, he llegado al capítulo final de este fic, que calculo saldrá a la luz en unas dos semanas más o menos.

Si a mi, me temblaba el pecho de emoción mientras mis dedos simplemente transcribían la historia! Porque yo no la escribo, esta historia tiene vida propia y mi trabajo es solo transcribirla, relatarles los hechos! (LO JURO!)

He decidido adelantar la salida un día porque no me aguantaba las ganas, mañana sale el Capítulo dos de De Bodas Piratas y Otras Locuras!

Y claro, esos fics anteriores (El Viento de Cambio, Sucedió en Ipanuma, De Bodas Piratas...) son todos precuelas de este fic, digamos que es el mismo universo que he creado. Haciendo cuentas, ahora voy cayendo que en este fic Luffy (el rey pirata) tiene 31 años! HaHAHA, ahh como pasa el tiempo (y no digan que está viejo porque los golpeo, es la edad ideal, lo digo yo porque... no importa porque, yo lo digo y ya ok?)

Gracias OTRA VEZ por sus maravillosos comentarios, no los paren

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Capítulo 12

Nami miró las agujas de su log pose una vez más… si todo salía bien, para mañana estarían llegando a la base de la marina… y toda esta pesadilla mezclada con sueño, con un poco de suerte, se iba a terminar. Tomó una lámpara de gas, y su abdomen se apoyó en el barandal lateral del Sunny mientras estiraba su cuerpo y su brazo lo extendía hacia abajo, acercando la lámpara lo más posible al mar.

Quería ver las corrientes antes de ir a dormir….

Vio una sombra y del susto lámpara se le escapó, una boca y dientes que apenas pudo ver en un flash, y gritó en terror cuando vio que su vida estaba cerca del final….

Hasta que algo la aferró y salió proyectada de allí, brazos protectores la rodeaban mientras ella y su salvador giraban dando tumbos sobre el pasto frío y húmedo de la cubierta del Sunny.

Quedó de espaldas al suelo con el calor de otra persona sobre ella, totalmente espantada, aterrada, y ladeando la cabeza, finalmente observó como el monstruo marino que casi se la come, era cortado en pedazos por el esqueleto Brook, que había bajado en un flash desde la torre de vigía.

Levantó la cabeza, y finalmente notó quien la había salvado… la persona sobre ella tenía el rostro en su hombro mientras la aferraba con fuerza.

"Luffy…" susurró y el levantó la cabeza, ojos negros y desesperados encontraron su mirada. El resto de la tripulación, alertados por el estruendo del rey del mar se había asomado a la cubierta.

"IDIOTA!" le gritó Luffy en la cara y luego la aferró contra si. "Que haría si te pierdo ehh! Que se supone que haría!" gritó una vez más y la volvió a aferrar en su pecho.

Desde la puerta de la habitación de los hombres, con los brazos cruzados, el rey Pirata sonrió satisfecho y finalmente hizo un gesto con la cabeza, silenciosamente solicitando a todos a que se retiraran y dejaran al par en paz.

Edd, con ojos somnolientos, se aferró a la camisa de su padre y mientras se frotaba un ojo dijo.

"Otou-san, no te parece que Luffy y Nami son un poco como tú y mamá?"

"Ah si? "sonrió Luffy bien divertido mientras ambos se metían a la cama. Los demás escuchaban atentos, con sonrisas cómplices.

"Si! Se pelean mucho… pero al final se quieren"

Luffy sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al chico, "Así es hijo… así es…"

…..

Afuera en cubierta Luffy finalmente se incorporó liberando a Nami y se sentó en el suelo, rodillas flexionadas y su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y piernas… Nami se sentó junto a él…

"….lo siento…" susurró Nami al ver lo perturbado que él se sentía.

"…diablos Nami no basta que me preocupe por una Nami ahora hay dos" dijo con algo de rabia

Ella abrió la boca pero no pudo protestar a la verdad de sus palabras, se mordió el labio inferior y agachó la cabeza, combatiendo lágrimas de frustración que le querían escapar.

"Luffy… sobre lo que dije más temprano… lo siento…. No quería…"

"Nami.. eso no importa"

"…pero Luffy…" comenzó ella con la voz algo temblorosa, y fue silenciada por un sombrero de paja que le fue colocado en la cabeza con algo de brusquedad y que le tapaba el rostro.

Con una mirada dura, él le dijo, "Solo… solo no llores…. No lo soporto… ve a dormir Nami… mañana tendremos un día largo…"

Ella asintió y tocó el sombrero en su cabeza, sonriendo al sentir la reconfortante presencia. Al verlo alejarse solo pudo dedicarle un pensamiento…

_Te acompañaré todo el camino Luffy… nos queda mucho por delante y cuando estés listo, aquí estaré para tí… _

Amaneció el siguiente día con una mañana despejada, Nami y Luffy se colocaron sus atuendos originales, que ya habían sido lavados y secados en las lavadoras del cuarto de máquinas del Sunny.

El Rey pirata se había quitado los vendajes finalmente, se quería ver en condición absoluta para la batalla que se avecinaba, y se había encajado una chaqueta roja con entramados de hilo de oro, a la que le faltaban las mangas, seguramente para que pudiera moverse y pelear mas cómodo, llevaba una faja amarilla y un sable ornamentado en oro y joyas asegurado en ella.

Nami abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando observó, por primera vez, la brutal cicatriz en su pecho.

"Que te pasó…." Susurró, parecía una gran quemadura pobremente cicatrizada.

Y el Luffy más joven, ataviado con su chaleco rojo y pantalones abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Vaya se ve genial!" sonrió totalmente emocionado. A lo que el rey pirata pausó y su mirada se tornó sombría, se acarició la cicatriz.

"Genial huh… " y le puso una mano en el hombro a su contraparte, casi de manera condescendiente. El más joven de los Luffys abrió los ojos sorprendido e intuyó que había algo malo relacionado con aquello, decidió no decir más, mientras que Nami solo bajó la cabeza y al buscar el rostro del resto de la tripulación, confirmó en sus miradas esquivas que había algo realmente oscuro relacionado con la terrible lesión.

Zoro interrumpió la línea de pensamientos, "Oi Nami,, cuando vamos a llegar a la base" su tonalidad tosca y al grano, como siempre.

Nami se mordió el labio inferior y desenrolló un mapa, y Franky, colocó un barril en medio de la cubierta para que ella lo pudiera apoyar, sus dedos viajaron sobre el pergamino un momento y se posicionaron en cierta área.

"Aquí estamos, y por aquí "dijo señalando un área cercana que aparecía vacía en el mapa, "Se supone está la base oculta…" todos asintieron, incluyendo a los dos Luffys.

"…una base misteriosa..." dijeron los dos a la vez.

Nami suspiró y contuvo una sonrisa, al igual que el resto de la tripulación,

"Les voy a pedir a todos que estén atentos a cualquier anomalía, reflejo en el agua, sombra, vapor, lo que sea… si es una base oculta es porque es difícil de encontrar" ordenó la navegante, la tripulación, ya en modo de batalla, comenzó a tomarse las cosas en serio.

Todos usaban binoculares, y observaban atentos cualquier detalle, pero no encontraban nada en la bastedad del océano y transcurrió más de una hora, pero no hallaban ningún signo.

Finalmente, fue Edd que estaba trepado en los hombros de su padre el que exclamó.

"Nami! Mira" dijo señalando

"Que cosa Edd" se acercó a los dos y todos los demás prestaron atención.

"Mira esa nube Nami, no tiene sombra"

La mujer abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ese día, había varias nubes bajas que creaban sombras sobre el mar, excepto una posicionada 30 grados a babor, que se proyectaba sobre el mar a la misma altura que las demás… mas sin embargo no había una sombra bajo la misma.

"Edd que listo eres!" dijo Nami muy orgullosa y agarrando al chico, aferrándolo como si fuera muñeco. El rey pirata solo se carcajeó.

Nami ordenó un cambio de curso y se aferró al barandal pensando en que truco podría estar utilizando la marina, una extraña sensación de anticipación se le acumuló en la boca del estómago… como sería la otra Nami… estaría bien?

"Antes de acercar a Sunny me gustaría saber que truco están usando…" suspiró Nami, Franky se levantó los anteojos.

"Onee-chan Eso se puede SUPER arreglar muy fácil" dijo Franky con una gran sonrisa y dirigiéndose al timón, donde tiró de una palanca y se escuchó un ruido en el lateral del barco.

"Waaa! Otousan otousan me puedo subir, yo quiero quiero!" gritó Edd desesperado mientras se asomaba por el barandal y le tironeaba la chaqueta a Luffy.

"Hoy no Edd"

Cuando bajaron por la escotilla y vieron el Shark Submerge III Nami estaba realmente impresionada, y Luffy, el más joven, no cabía de emoción.

"Un submarino! WUHUU! Mira Nami mira!" casi se le podían ver estrellas en los ojos.

Robin sonrió y dijo, "Yo puedo pilotear, y pueden acompañarme dos personas" se dirigió a Nami y Luffy.

El Rey Pirata se mordía el labio, "Pero yo también quiero ir"

Y Nami vio a su Luffy en él en ese momento y sonrió, y observó cómo los dos hombres se sostenían la mirada, al final el rey Pirata respiró hondo y de mala gana, no deseaba otra pelea.

"Shesh… súbanse, pero ahí abajo está lleno de monstruos y cosas geniales,…" hizo un puchero y Nami se espantó.

"Mo..monstruos…"

"SI! Son enormes, también hay serpientes marinas, casi nos comen otras veces…" comenzó el Rey Pirata con una gran sonrisa con un poco de malicia en sus ojos, y Nami se veía cada vez más aterrada.

"Hey! Deja de asustarla a propósito! Quieres que te ceda su lugar verdad?" protestó el joven Luffy al más viejo.

"HAHAHAHA" carcajeó el rey Pirata…porque era cierto… a lo que Nami le propinó un golpe

"ERES DE LO PEOR!" gritó la muchacha, y el rey Pirata quedó agachado en el piso con un chichón humeante en la cabeza.

Y el Luffy joven se rió de su contraparte, "Hahaha, ya te tocó"

"A TI TAMBIEN!" Gritó Nami que le dio un golpe de buena gana

"A mi por qué!" sollozó el capitán más joven agarrándose su chichón humeante. La navegante solo sacó humo por la nariz.

Robin rió de buena gana al ver la interacción, "Creo que es mejor que nos movamos" dijo seriamente después de un momento…

"WUHUU!" Y Luffy no necesitó más ye metió por la escotilla, "VAMOS!" Gritó con sobre excitación. Nami estaba aterrada pero necesitaba investigar y se metió de mala gana,

En cubierta, Franky estaba al timón mientras escuchaban a través del Den Den Mushi las risotadas de Luffy mientras corrían peligro mortal, los gritos aterrorizados de Nami y los comentarios mórbidos de Robin.

El Shark Submerge III tenía instalados debajo, una serie de tubos que le permitían lanzar torpedos si necesitaban disparar sobre algún objetivo o defenderse de un monstruo.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona de la anomalía y Nami abrió la boca en sorpresa, era una suerte que no hubiesen acercado a Sunny, porque debajo del agua, a unos diez metros de profundidad, había un cinturón marino de rocas que eran como una barrera que destrozaría el casco de cualquier barco que intentara pasar, y sobre el agua vio una serie de cables que conectaban a unos aparatos tipo focos, que proyectaban una extraña luz…

Era una barrera y una ilusión óptica a la vez,

Comenzaron a seguir el cinturón rocoso, y se dieron cuenta que el mismo tenía una forma circular, como una barrera que protegía seguramente la isla que se encontraba al interior.. debía haber alguna puerta, alguna forma de entrar.

Todo esto se lo fueron comunicando al Sunny, donde Franky maniobraba la nave e iba siguiendo al Shark Submerge de cerca, pero sin arriesgar el casco del mismo.

Finalmente fue el Rey Pirata el que les ordenó regresar. Al abordar de nuevo el Sunny, Nami suspiró en frustración.

"Luffy! Necesitaba un rato más para explorar, debe haber una puerta" sacudió los brazos.

El Rey Pirata solo sonrió de costado

"No necesitamos puertas, Franky! Coup the Burst!" ordenó, y el Cyborg sonrió en complicidad,

"SUPER!" y maniobró el timón hasta quedar de frente a la zona rocosa.

"Agárrense fuerte todos!" ordenó el Rey Pirata, Nami y Luffy, sin saber que iba a pasar mejor se aferraron al barandal.  
El rey Pirata aferro fuerte a Edd, y con un aullido feroz Franky gritó

"COUP THE BURST!" y Sunny salió despedido,

Nami gritó del susto y Luffy aulló de la emoción, vaya, que no quería saber el futuro pero todo lo que veía era genial, no podía esperar a vivirlo.

"Wuhuu estamos volando Nami!" Gritó totalmente emocionado. La navegante, no pudo evitar contagiarse de la misma energía y emoción que su capitán y se maravilló una vez más con el futuro que les esperaba.

Vaya, verdaderamente se habían convertido en la tripulación del Rey Pirata…

Saltaron por sobre la ilusión óptica, y los ojos de todos se sorprendieron ante la isla que apareció inmediatamente en su visión, no era particularmente grande, se veía árida, inhóspita y con una serie de edificios grises de forma cónica y con diferentes alturas, no llevaban marca alguna o al menos de lo lejos no podían verla.

Un puerto rudimentario con tres buques de guerra y un navío pirata con la bandera de Hagani podía verse en una de las escolleras laterales de la costa, habían llegado, era el momento.

"NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Gritó el Rey Pirata trepándose a la cabecera del Sunny, apretó los puños, tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó a todo pulmón, **"ESPERANOS HEMOS LLEGADO POR TI!"**

* * *

_continuará..._

_Al fin! Al fin llegarán con Nami! Les gustó este capítulo? Se divirtieron al menos? En lo personal me gustó la reconciliación de los dos :D_

_comenten plis :)!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola Chicos! SORPRESA SORPRESA! un nuevo capítulo sin esperar nada!

Graacias a ustedes este fic ha pasado los 200 reviews, y se como autora, uno escribe para plasmar las ideas de la mente y pasar un buen rato, pero se siente bien escuchar de ustedes, saber que la historia les gusta. Así que les he dejado como regalo la próxima parte.

También, lo han notado? la historia ahora tiene imagen de portada -que yo hice este fin de semana- aun no la termino bien y es una version asi rapida para subirla, cuando termine bien y este satisfecha la subo a mi DA

Este capitulo tiene bastante accion, espero les guste!

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Parte XIII

Después de la apasionada proclamación, el Rey Pirata le dirigió una mirada dura a las embarcaciones a lo lejos, era hora de dar retribución por el ataque sorpresa recibido y los daños que le habían causado al Sunny.

Con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, desenvainó el sable ornamentado que llevaba en la faja.

"Usopp!"

Y el rey de los tiradores no necesitó mayor instrucción, se metió a la cabina dentro de la cabecera de Sunny, con Franky sonriendo en anticipación. Edd se aferró al barandal lateral y saltaba de la emoción..

"Va a usar eso eso! ESO GAON! GAON! VAMOS SUNNY!"

Y Luffy se asomó junto a él, "que cosa Edd?!" ya se veía muy emocionado también.

El rey Pirata levantó más su espada y apuntó hacia adelante,

"GAON HON! DISPAREEN!" Ordenó el Rey Pirata y el mascarón de Sunny abrió la boca, un intenso rayo de aire comprimido iluminó el área con un gran estruendo que barrió con los buques de guerra y el navío de Hagani… solo quedaron escombros y restos retorcidos de madera...

Luffy lloraba ríos de lágrimas y brillaba de la emoción cegando a todos los demás a su alrededor.

Cuando el ataque terminó el Rey Pirata se bajó del mascarón y le sonrió a su contra parte.

"A que me vi genial ehh" le dijo y el otro asintió, sin palabras y moqueando, acabaron riendo juntos.

Zoro dio un paso al frente, tan serio como siempre y en modo de batalla,

"Ahora ya saben que estamos aquí" comenzó

"Solo estábamos diciendo HOLA" carcajeó Franky.

"Luffy, tenemos que definir quien irá" continuó con suma seriedad el primer oficial.

El Rey Pirata asintió y se vio pensativo un momento, su contraparte más joven danzaba de un pie a otro, se veía como que se iba a escapar del Sunny en cualquier momento.

"Brook, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper se quedan protegiendo el Sunny con Edd y Nami"

El cocinero abrió los ojos en sorpresa,

"Sanji" dijo Luffy con total seriedad, "te encargo a Nami",

"NAMI-SWANNNNN!" revoloteó el cocinero alrededor de ella y al final le chocó la mano a su capitán, agradecido por la confianza otorgada.

"Los demás… vamos a ir a darles" dijo con ojos severos y haciendo sonar sus nudillos, finalmente, su mirada se posó en su versión más joven.

"Tu" dijo y se paró frente a su contraparte, sus ojos se conectaron, más de una cabeza de diferencia en altura entre ambos, muchas experiencias, batallas, pero los sentimientos internos eran los mismos.

"….tu irás por Nami" finalizó. Todos se sorprendieron y abrieron la boca en protesta, pero el Luffy más joven parecía que entendía muy bien los sentimientos de su contraparte, se llevaron las manos a la cintura y finalmente, se estrecharon la mano como si fueran hermanos.

"Claro que si" dijo el más joven con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

"Luffy! Eso es muy arriesgado! Está Kizaru en la isla y Hagani y los demás!" protestó Usopp casi poniéndose entre medio de los dos capitanes.

"Nadie sabe de él" explicó el Rey Pirata simplemente y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos, a veces Luffy razonaba de manera tan simple y linear que resultaba ser la opción más obvia y eficiente…. "Además, si queremos que no vaya vamos a tener que encadenarlo con kairouseki"

"Hahahaha" carcajeó el más joven… era cierto.

"es verdad… que el vaya nos dará una ventaja estratégica" dijo Robin dando un paso al frente.

"Ahora que atacamos, van a salir todos a ver que pasa… " Zoro desenvainó la mitad de Wadou, como una promesa de batalla, "Se van a arrepentir de habernos cruzado" su mirada era de demonio.

El corazón de Nami retumbaba fuertemente en su pecho y sin poder evitarlo le colocó las manos en los hombros a Edd y lo apretó contra si, mientras sus nakamas se preparaban para el ataque.

"Oi" el Rey Pirata le dijo a su contraparte.

"Iremos a distraer a Kizaru y los demás" y aferró la camisa de su contraparte y lo miró a los ojos

"ESPERA CINCO MINUTOS a que estén distraídos con nosotros, Luego puedes ir por Nami" explicó el Rey Pirata, su contraparte asintió… demasiado rápido.

"NO!" El rey pirata protestó y sacudió al más joven, "Lo digo enserio" sus ojos quemaron en el muchacho frente a él. "Se que no te puedes aguantar, que quieres ir ahora mismo, COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO YO DEJANDOTE A MI NAMI A TI!"

Y el Luffy más joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y finalmente, cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire como para calmarse, y asintió.

"Bien, ya entendiste" dijo el Rey Pirata finalmente soltando el chaleco de su contraparte.

Robin fue hacia Edd y se agachó frente a él, "Edd.. se bueno y hazle caso a Nami, traeremos a tu mamá de regreso pronto.."

"Un" asintió el chico y la mujer le acarició la cabeza y le propinó una última sonrisa a Nami. La pelinaranja se sorprendió de nueva cuenta con lo cálida que era esta mujer con todos ellos, a diferencia de la arqueóloga a la que estaba acostumbrada.

El Rey Pirata se aferró al barandal y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás,

"Vamos!" dijo con una voz firme, hizo contacto visual una vez más con Nami, su hijo y su contraparte y les regaló una sonrisa tenue, de esas que prometen que todo estará bien, y al final Franky, se aferró a él, Robin y Zoro, se montaron a los hombros del ciborg, y finalmente, se dejó ir, lanzando al grupo por los aires.

"Están muy lejos!" exclamó Luffy que sabía la capacidad de su rocket y consideraba el alcance muy corto para llegar a la costa. Entonces el Robot Franky dijo SUPERRRRRRRRR y soltó un chorro de aire propulsor… desde su trasero mientras aferraba a Luffy con sus masivas manos.

Cosa que a Nami le pareció asquerosa, a Edd le dio mucha risa y a Luffy, lo emocionó por sobre manera…

El grupo aterrizó en la costa con Robin aferrando a Zoro de los hombros mientras flotaba grácilmente con unas elegantes alas construidas con sus brazos.

"Vaya, todos son tan geniales" exclamó Luffy que seguía impaciente, casi saltando en su lugar. Así como lo había dicho el otro Luffy, se moría de ganas por ir.

.Sanji tomó el timón del Sunny y viró violentamente a babor, "Vamos a llevarte a la escollera contraria, de ahí tomarás el camino trasero hacia la base de la marina, está lleno de tipos fuertes en esta isla Luffy, tu única misión es sacar a Nami de allí"

Tomó un Den den Mushi pequeño y lo sacó de su chaqueta, estiró el brazo y lo ofreció a la versión joven de su capitán.

"Ten, nos llamas cuando la encuentres, el marimo mierdoso tiene otro, les avisaremos al otro grupo cuando Nami esté con nosotros" terminó el cocinero.

Luffy asintió y se guardó el pequeño Den Den Mushi.

"Luffy… "susurró Nami…

"Tranquila…, estará todo bien…" le regaló una sonrisa…. Y ni bien estuvo la costa a su alcance, se lanzó a toda velocidad, habían pasado exáctamente cinco minutos.

El grupo con el Rey Pirata al frente caminaba con pasos seguros hacia la el frente de la base como si fueran los dueños de la misma,de inmadiato soldados armados ya habían comenzado a emerger. La tripulación de Hagani había quedado totalmente devastada con el ataque del Sunny y por milagro aquel capitán pirata se había encontrado en ese momento en la base, discutiendo justamente con Kizaru y otros generales… un posible avistamiento de los Mugiwaras en una zona cercana.

Los habían tomado por sorpresa.

Con su típico rostro de inteligencia vacante, el Almirante de la Marina se proyectó luminosamente frente a sus enemigos, mientras Hagani hacía algo parecido en su estado acuoso logia.

"Donde… está… MI NAVEGANTE!" Rugió Luffy con tanta ferocidad que al instante una ola de poder se desprendió de él, la mayoría de los soldados marines perdieron el conocimiento inmediatamente y cayeron como moscas fumigadas.

Las pupilas de Luffy temblaban, su pecho vibraba de rabia, apretaba los dientes y los puños mientras le propinaba a los hombres frente a él una mirada de puro odio.

"Oi oi, no leíste el periódico Mugiwara?"

"Sabemos que eso no son más que engaños" Dijo Robin bravamente dando un paso al frente.

El Almirante sonrió, sabiéndose descubierto, en su mano comenzó a acumular una gran bola de energía, que liberó en chorros de ases de luz que se propagaron como mortales balas de rayos luminosos.

Franky se colocó frente a Robin e hizo un escudo con su antebrazo…. Efectivamente parando el ataque, Luffy esquivó con su velocidad supersónica y Zoro simplemente bloqueó cada uno de los disparos con sus katana y la ayudad de Haki.

Con un grito feroz de Luffy, la batalla comenzó.

El joven Luffy corría a través de un estrecho sendero en un árido pastizal que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la base marina, la altura de los edificios frente a él hacían imposible que perdiera el camino y la desesperación en su pecho le daba energía a cada uno de sus pasos.

Estaba tan preocupado que no se cuestionaba asuntos que una persona normal estaría considerando, cosas como que tal sería la Nami del futuro, como sería su relación con ella, nada de eso importaba, Nami era Nami y su navegante le necesitaba.

Luego de unos minutos que le parecieron demasiado largos, llegó a una puerta trasera de esas de hierro que solo se abren desde adentro o con una tarjeta de acceso, por supuesto simplemente la pateó, una, dos y tres veces con un grito frustrado y violento, hasta que el marco de la misma, hecho de concreto, se resquebrajó, y finalmente la masa de hierro salió volando.

Corrió por los delgados pasillos que estaban escasamente iluminados, desesperado, y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su navegante, y al dar vuelta una esquina, vio unos marines que comenzaron a temblar a verlo, el terror que sentían no les permitía razonar que aquel muchacho se veía demasiado joven para ser el rey pirata.

El sombrero, la pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo.

"Es… es…" balbuceó uno de ellos, y Luffy ni siquiera necesitó Haki, estaban tan aterrados que uno de ellos se orinó los pantalones y cayó arrodillado al piso, otro se desmayó del susto y el tercero se arrinconó en la pared y no dejaba de temblar, así de infame era la reputación que se había ganado aquel que en ese tiempo, era conocido como el Rey Pirata.

"Oi" dijo Luffy, su voz inconscientemente se volvió más profunda mientras caminaba hacia ellos, tomó a uno de los marines de la solapa de su camisa blanca y lo levantó mientras el hombre temblaba.

"Mi navegante, donde está"

"No me mates!, no me mates tengo dos hijos y una esposa embarazada" sollozó el marine. Luffy entrecerró los ojos, le caían mal los débiles y los cobardes…

"Mi navegante" repitió con un tono más mortal de voz.

"No se nada de eso! NADA!" se puso a llorar.

"Donde mantienen a los prisioneros.." preguntó finalmente Luffy que se estaba fastidiando del hombre, y aquel, con ojos desorbitados respondió.

"Abajo! en el piso de abajo están las celdas" y siguió llorando. Luffy lo quitó de su miseria dándole un puñetazo en el estómago y quitándole el conocimiento.

"Gracias" dijo arrojando el cuerpo inconsciente.

Devuelta en el sitio de la batalla con el Rey Pirata, era Zoro el que había tomado como oponente a Kizaru, ya que el hecho de poder cubrir sus katanas con Haki le hacían más efectivo contra el almirante tipo logia… Borsalino sudaba del esfuerzo tratando de mantener el ritmo.

Mientras tanto Luffy ya no tenía tantas dificultades con Hagani, ya no tenía que distraerse protegiendo a Edd, ya no estaba preocupado por el Sunny prendiéndose fuego frente a sus ojos… y faltaban los otros capitanes pirata, sus puños estaban negros mientras impactaban con el hombre calvo de facciones angulosas y ojos celestes tan fríos como una mañana helada de invierno.

"Dónde están los otros tipos" preguntó Luffy de pronto.

Hagani sonrió de costado, los otros cuatro capitanes que se habían aliado a él… y que le habían dado tantos problemas, no por ser tan fuertes, sino por ser muchos no estaban por ningún lado.

"Trafalgar los destrozó hace unos días, aparentemente le cayó mal que nos metiéramos en su territorio…" contestó Hagani con total frialdad.

Luffy y Zoro sonrieron de costado, aunque habían tenido contradicciones en algunos momentos, Law al final siempre acababa siendo un buen amigo. Más que por el territorio, seguro el emperador les había dado retribución por atacar a los Mugiwara, que eran sus aliados.

Robin y Franky, mientras tanto se encargaban de asegurar el perímetro y los pocos generales marines que quedaban no eran adversarios para ellos que estaban barriendo con todo.

Con un grito y un puñetazo bien propinado, Luffy le rompió la quijada al capitán adversario que simplemente salió volando hacia atrás y estaba tardando en incorporarse.

"Levántate" dijo el Rey Pirata haciendo sonar sus nudillos. "Ni de chiste estoy cerca de terminar contigo"

Devuelta al joven Luffy, se fastidió de correr por los pasillos y comenzó a patear el suelo, haciendo huecos que lo iban llevando a los pisos inferiores, cada vez que personal o guardias lo veían, le dejaban el paso temblando de miedo.

Luffy estaba contento que al menos no le quitaban en el tiempo en ese sentido.

"Nami… si le hicieron algo, te juro que lo que le pasó a Akainu parecerá un final feliz comparado a lo que les espera" espetó el Rey Pirata luego de dar una patada efectiva en el abdomen de Hagani, que volvió a noquearlo al suelo.

"Tsh… llegaron a tiempo… el envio se iba a realizar mañana…" balbuceó el Almirante con rabia e impotencia.

….

Finalmente Luffy bajó por una serie de escaleras y llegó a una zona abovedada, oscura y construida de frio concreto, unas luces tenues de unas lámparas de bomba que colgaban en el techo iluminaban el área que tenía varias cajas de madera en los rincones y se veía como una área de paso hacia una gran puerta doble de hierro en forma de arco…

En la puerta de la misma, un enorme hombre con una gorra con orejas, pantalones blancos con manchitas negras y una camisa negra con un símbolo blanco circular en el medio bloqueaba la entrada.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Rey Pirata, recompensa un billón de berries" dijo la voz monótona de aquel inmenso hombre mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el joven capitán.

"UN BILLON!" Luffy estaba flipándola, totalmente emocionado y salido de sí.

La boca de aquel hombre se abrió, y algo empezó a brillar en la misma al tiempo que un pillido estridente resonaba desde él.

"… será… será.." decía Luffy totalmente emocionado, y cuando el pacifista soltó el rayo, gritó un segundo de la emoción pero de inmediato esquivó, preocupado de sobremanera.

"UN LASERRRRR!" casi llora de la emoción pero al ver que el inmenso hombre preparaba otro ataque se preparó´…. "No no… tengo que concentrarme, ese rayo casi me mata…" habló para si mismo, como solía hacer cuando le tocaba estar solo.

El inmenso hombre también se movía con una increíble velocidad, que lo obligó a usar su segunda marcha más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, le salía vapor y su respiración estaba entrecortada.

"Oi, dónde está Nami"

Pero el pacifista le respondió solo con un rayo láser que le rozó el hombro y le hizo gritar de dolor, "MALDITO!" y un jet stamp impactó con el pecho del hombre, solo para rebotar fútilmente sin ningún daño.

"Diablos de qué está hecho ese tipo!"

El Rey Pirata no estaba preocupado por su contraparte, ya que no podía sentir haki fuerte en la isla exceptuando los tipos que tenía en frente, solo debían entretener a aquellos hombres lo suficiente.  
Confiaba que su contraparte llegaría a Nami, fuera lo que fuera.

Zoro le había asestado unos buenos cortes a Kizaru y el almirante sangraba de un hombro y de una delgada línea en el rostro.

Aún así, el primer oficial tomaba bocanadas de aire de esfuerzo y tenía alguna que otra quemadura de láser. Por muy fuertes que eran, era una de esas peleas épicas donde los poderes eran de un nivel exagerado en ambas partes.

De pronto, Luffy, que estaba a punto de asestar otro golpe en Hagani, se dobló de dolor de una manera inexplicable, se tomó el pecho y cayó de rodillas, apretando los dientes.

"LUFFY!" gritaron en unísono los nakama que tenía alrededor.

En el Sunny, Edd se dobló de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas, lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes en agonía.

"Edd!" gritó Nami preocupada tocando la espalda del chico, "Chopper!"

El pequeño doctor estaba junto a él en un instante.

"Nami… que me pasa…" dijo el chico que de pronto comenzó a perder color.

"Edd?" Nami le acomodó la cabeza en su regazo mientras Chopper intentaba buscar el pulso y algúna pista sobre los síntomas, el chico se veía confundido, lleno de dolor, al principio no respondía pero luego de varias llamadas frenéticas de Nami abrió los ojos desenfocados, confundidos y su mirada perdida se fijó en ella.

"mami…." Susurró, y Nami se llevó una mano a la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar

"Chopper, Chopper que tiene!" gritó, aterrada, ante sus ojos, aquel niño precioso se desvanecía. El cielo se tornó negro, se comenzó a dividir, el Sunny… se comenzó a desmoronar, tablones comenzaban a volar con ruidosos estruendos de madera quebrándose-...

"…Ese…. Gomu de mierda!" Gritó Sanji aterrado mientras el cigarro le caía de la boca, viendo como el mundo alrededor de él comenzaba a temblar, el cielo mismo se dividía.

"Sanji-kun! QUE ESTA PASANDO!" la navegante gritó desesperada mientras aferraba la cabeza de su futuro hijo que se seguía retorciendo en agonía.

"ES LUFFY NAMI! EL IDIOTA! EL IDIOTA SE ESTA MURIENDO!"

* * *

_continuará!_

Espero el capítulo haya sido lo que esperaban, y más! Les gustó?


	15. Chapter 15

Hola todos!  
Increíble respuesta en el Capítulo Pasado, wow chicos me dejan pasmados, enserio! Muchas, muchas gracias de corazón.

Hemos llegado al momento, al que todos estaban esperando. No es el último capítulo, aún faltan dos, aunque ya terminé de tipear la historia, me pone algo melancólica.

Espero les guste mucho, y ahhh si quieren ver la imagen de portada más grandee, el link está en mi profile. Aunque Luffy me quedó medio mal, en fin!

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Parte 15

Hagani y Kizaru sonrieron y compartieron una mirada cómplice, Zoro murmuró una maldición y se colocó, de inmediato, frente a su capitán.

"No sé qué le pasa… pero es muy conveniente", dijo Kizaru con una gran sonrisa, sobre la cabeza de todos, el cielo parecía dividirse en dos, vientos huracanados precedían una ominosa oscuridad que parecía que lo quería envolver todo, viento y polvo soplaba en el campo de batalla y se les metía a todos en los ojos.

"Luffy!" Gritó Robin agachándose junto a su capitán, ella también, comenzó a desaparecer, entre medio del dolor se miraba las manos, incrédula… comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor, y como un mal que se iba propagando, Franky comenzó a sentir los mismos síntomas…

Y es que sin Luffy… sin Enies Loby, sin Thriller Bark…. Sin la nueva era… el mundo como lo conocían cesaría de existir pronto.

"el otro Luffy…" susurró Robin comprendiendo la situación en medio de su agonía.

"… eso no puede ser… no hay otros tipos fuertes en esta isla…" susurró el Rey Pirata que estaba arrodillado en el piso, la sensación que sentía en su cuerpo no podía describirla, sentía como si su misma alma se estuviera desintegrando dentro de sí.

"Oi" dijo Zoro hacia Kizaru, nunca dejando de cubrir a su capitán, "Quien está en la base de guardia?" él tampoco podía sentir Haki fuerte.

"ehhh?" dijo Kizaru con su rostro vacante de pensamientos profundos,…"solo un viejo pacifista…" dijo extrañado de la pregunta… la verdad era que los recursos con los que contaba en aquella base clandestina eran escasos, ya que todos sus planes los había realizado a escondidas del Almirante de Flota Aokiji. Con la venta de Nami a la familia Tenryuubito exiliada, pensaba dar dos golpes a la vez, uno, conseguir fondos para más armamento, y dos, humillar al Rey Pirata entregando a su mujer a una vida de esclavitud.

"PACIFISTA" Los ojos de Robin se abrieron en sorpresa, como aquellas armas humanas no eran exactamente seres con alma, no tenían un haki que delatara su fuerza. La arqueóloga apretó los dientes… sumamente asustada y en ese momento el den den mushi de Zoro comenzó a sonar.

"HAGAN ALGO! HAGAN ALGO!" Gritaba Nami cuando el primer oficial descolgó.

"Nami…" susurró Luffy apretando los dientes.

"EDD! EDD ESTA DESAPARECIENDO!" lloraba histérica, desesperada.

El Rey Pirata intentó levantarse, pero no podía contra las leyes de la metafísica,

"Edd…" intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie… imágenes asaltaban su mente una tras otra, Nami con su gran panza embarazada, un hermoso vestido flotando en el viento y el escuchando su barriga y sonriendo. El momento en que Chopper le entregó por primera vez a su hijo recién nacido en brazos… cuando el niño abrió los ojos por primera vez… cada sonrisa y cada día que habían pasado juntos… simplemente… dejarían de existir?

Que lo mataran a él... le tenía sin cuidado… pero Edd? No podía soportar que simplemente… dejaría de existir… lágrimas de frustración le brotaron en los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes e intentaba ponerse de pie.

"Na…mii….." la voz débil del otro Luffy, del joven, salió desde el den den mushi.

"Luffy.. que te está pasando Luffy!" gritó Nami histérica.

Kizaru y Hagani no entendían nada, se lanzaron en ataque y Zoro tuvo que intervenir, de todos, era el único que quedaba en pie, aunque su ojo, el de la cicatriz, le escocía mucho, y se sentía extraño, débil si es que se atrevía a admitirlo… como si de pronto le costara recordar sus técnicas y entrenamiento.

Dentro de la zona abovedada en el subsuelo de la base, el pacifista sostenía colgando del cuello a un Luffy sangrante, vapuleado por un láser, cansado, herido, ninguno de sus ataques habían hecho daño en aquel hombre imponente que al momento le estrujaba la vida con un agarre en el cuello.

Cuando su den den mushi sonó, atinó a estirar unos dedos tambaleantes y alcanzarlo, el pequeño caracol cayó al suelo con el recibidor descolgado, y la voz de Nami, desesperada, se coló por el intercomunicador.

"EDD! EDD ESTA DESAPARECIENDO!"

Luffy abrió los ojos, toda su vida había sido algo lento para ciertas cosas, pero eso lo entendía fácil, sin él, Edd nunca existiría, era peor que morir! Nunca existir… era un destino terrible.

Ese niño risueño que un día sería su hijo, que le creaba sensaciones similares a estar con Ace cuando el chico lo abrazaba o jugaba con él…. Un nakama que había creado con Nami –concepto que le desconcertaba por momentos y mejor decidió no pensar mucho en ello-… Simplemente, desaparecería?

"Na…mi" susurró

Eso era terrible, si moría y no llegaba a ser el Rey Pirata, bueno hasta ahí había llegado y había hecho su mejor esfuerzo pero,… condenar a alguien a la no existencia?

La boca del pacifista se abrió en ese momento preparando el último ataque fulminante mientras el haz de luz se acumulaba dentro de su boca, Luffy, en su prisión de acero, revolvía su cuerpo como una lombriz tratando de liberar sus brazos, forcejeaba desesperadamente, el rayo de luz se hacía más grande y el pillido agudo iba en aumento.

Nami gritaba por al altavoz,

y con un grito desesperado libero sus brazos, los estiró hacia atrás y la elasticidad de su cuerpo los lanzó a toda velocidad hacia adelante, donde impactó con la quijada del pacifista el segundo anterior a que liberara su rayo.

Fue un momento donde la increíble y ridícula suerte de Luffy define el futuro, el ciborg se tragó su propio rayo, y soltó a Luffy cuando sus circuitos se recalentaron, le explotó la cabeza y varios rayos comenzaron a salir de sus manos a manera alocada, temblaba y hacia cortocircuito soltando chispas por todos lados y Luffy, medio muerto, sin aire aún, esquivó como pudo los últimos ases de láser alocados arrastrándose por el piso, se escondió detrás de unas cajas... y finalmente, luego de un poco más de caos, el robot simplemente… explotó.

El Sunny dejó de resquebrajarse e inmediatamente se compuso, Edd abrió los ojos y se incorporó, se rascó la cabeza y tenía una expresión algo confundida. El cielo se despejó y volvió a salir el sol…

"Edd! Estás bien!" Gritó Nami, Usopp, arrodillado junto a ella no dejaba de llorar y Chopper frenéticamente lo seguía revisando.

"Un! Qué paso Nami?" preguntó, ya totalmente normal y sin consecuencias aparentes. La mujer lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar…

El Rey Pirata se incorporó, sintiéndose al cien por cien de nuevo, sonrió de costado.

"IMBECIL HICISTE QUE ME PREOCUPARA UN POCO!" Gritó Zoro hacia el altoparlante.

Del otro lado, la voz débil y entrecortada, sin aliento, del Luffy más joven pudo escucharse apenas, "Lo siento… había… un… tipo… enorme… como un oso" respiró laboriosamente.

"Edd?" preguntó luego de una bocanada de aire.

"Está bien Luffy… está bien…" susurró Nami y se escuchó la voz de Edd quejándose de que Nami le abrazaba muy fuerte.

Ambos Luffys sonrieron a la vez, "Ahora ve por Nami!" Gritó el Rey Pirata y volvió a enfocar su atención en Hagani y Kizaru.

"Ya…lo sé"

A duras penas el joven Luffy se puso de pie… había estado muy cerca, pero ahora con sus pulmones liberados podía respirar mejor…. Tenía varias quemaduras y le sangraba la sien, había exagerado en el uso de su segunda marcha y el pecho le quemaba del esfuerzo de respirar.

Aún así se compuso, se guardó el Den Den Mushi, y al empujar la puerta doble se le abrió un camino de celdas y al final del pasillo iluminado por rudimentarias lámparas colgantes, en la última celda, encadenada a una pared, inconsciente…

Estaba, sin lugar a dudas…

"NAMIIIII!" Gritó corriendo a toda velocidad…

"Que fue eso… porque hay otro Mugiwara…" dijo Kizaru torciendo la boca.

"Eso no te importa imbécil, ahora ya se terminó…esta batalla ya la perdieron" sonrió el Rey Pirata, y con energía renovada, se lanzó a Hagani a lo que Zoro chocó con Kizaru y su espada luminosa a la vez.

El joven Luffy se detuvo junto a la celda, desesperado sus ojos buscaban como abrirla, "Nami, Nami!" pero no había respuesta, la mujer, sentada contra la pared, con los brazos colgando sobre su cabeza de unos grilletes de hierro tenía el cabello sobre el rostro… el cabello largo y frondoso en suaves olas de intenso naranja.

Su ropa estaba en girones, unos pantalones pesqueros blancos sucios y arriba lo que quedaba de un blusa rosa destrozada dejaba asomar su brasier rojo de encaje, aparentemente le habían tratado unas heridas, ya que traía unos vendajes, seguramente para mantenerla con vida hasta que pudieran hacer entrega de ella.

Luffy pateó la celda y afortunadamente no era de Kairouseki y luego de forcejear bastante mandó volar a la puerta, corrió a su lado gritando su nombre,

Le palmeó el rostro suavemente y no había respuesta.

Desesperado comenzó a remover los grilletes de la pared, apretando los dientes del esfuerzo, finalmente cedieron y los arrancó… tal vez Usopp o la otra Nami pudieran quitarle los grilletes de las muñecas luego, ahora lo importante no era eso.

Con cuidado la aferró para que no cayera y como las manos de la chica seguían unidas por una cadena le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello para sostenerla mejor.

"Nami, Nami despierta por favor"

Ella abrió los ojos, sus órbitas desenfocadas, débiles… sonrió muy apenas…

"Luffy…" susurró débilmente.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la aferró contra si… "Me asustaste.."

"Edd?" preguntó ella débilmente.

"Está bien… están todos bien"

La mujer sonrió y cerró los ojos, casi entregándose a la inconciencia. "Los extrañé mucho… Kizaru.. me enseñó el periódico… se burló de mi… dijo que no vendrían por mi… que me venderían al Tenryuubito"

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa… no sabía qué diablos era un Tenryuubito pero nadie vendía a un nakama suyo, le generó una rabia terrible, la apretó un poquito más contra sí, si acaso, la cabeza de la mujer descansando en su hombro.

"No lo dejé verme llorar… no le di el gusto…" Susurró ella casi delirando, tenía fiebre, Luffy podía oler su enfermedad, seguro tenía heridas infectadas… pero aun así, olía levemente a mandarinas… a Nami.

"Nami…" se iba a poner de pie con ella en los brazos pero la mujer continuó con sus palabras delirantes…",…no lo dejé verme llorar… porque un nakama del Rey Pirata… no llora…verdad? su esposa… menos…"

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa y apretó los dientes, si acaso, y cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar tanto coraje, se le escapó una lágrima de rabia y frustración, ella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas lo abrazó más contra si y acomodándose en él.

"..estoy orgulloso de ti Nami…fuiste muy valiente…" dijo simplemente, inconscientemente hasta su voz se oía más grave… porque estaba acongojado de sentimientos… no sabía que más decir y además… era cierto…

Nami sonrió… pausó un poco y tomó una bocanada de aire…"…idiota.. no has comido nada verdad?" regañó débilmente, ya que lo sentía muy flaco… "Pensaba… en ti y en Edd y todos… pensando que estaba muerta... tenía miedo que hicieras alguna estupidez.." al parecer ella iba despertando un poco más, ahora que se sentía más segura, se aferró a él con una sonrisa pero sus ojos seguían vidriosos y desenfocados.

Luffy le olía como siempre, al mar, y su presencia le reconfortaba… le daba fuerzas,

"te extrañé tanto…" y sin decir más sus brazos lo empujaron levemente hacia abajo y le capturó los labios.

Luffy abrió los ojos en sorpresa, totalmente descolocado por la nueva sensación. Los labios de ella se sentían calientes, algo afiebrados, pero las cosquillas que le generaron ciertamente era una sensación misteriosa… intrigante…. y para nada desagradable.

Realmente terminó rápido porque ella pareció quedarse dormida después de eso, y Luffy solo sonrió, sacó el den den Mushi y dijo.

"La tengo..."

En el Sunny, y en el campo de batalla, todos sonrieron satisfechos.

"Oi… Rey Pirata" se dijo a sí mismo, que le pareció raro, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. "Está …muy maltratada… patéales el culo por mi…"

El Rey Pirata apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus encías sangraron, si el otro Luffy había ido tan lejos para decirle aquello, entonces era cierto…

"Haré más que eso… les romperé todos los huesos… les haré arrepentirse haber cruzado nuestro camino. Zoro… Kizaru… es mío" ordenó.

Y Zoro, si bien tenía sentimientos encontrados, dio un paso al costado y acató la orden, como siempre lo hacía,

"Ten cuidado" simplemente advirtió.

Luffy sonrió con malicia y desenvainó el sable que usaba en contadas ocasiones, no es que con los años se hubiese hecho un espadachín proficiente ni nada parecido, pero podía cubrir el arma con haki que le era conveniente para el caso de bloquear los ataques de Kizaru

Luffy corrió a toda velocidad con Nami en brazos, deseaba colocarla sobre su espalda para poder correr mejor y defenderse si llegaba el caso, pero la mujer estaba muy ida y se había aferrado a él. La observó una vez más… como era posible que se hubiese puesto tan linda? Incluso herida y maltratada como estaba…

Así dormida… con una sonrisa leve… se veía muy pacífica y para nada un demonio…

Corrió y su pecho le quemaba del esfuerzo, ya que él también había quedado bastante herido, pero no le importaba ni un poco, sonrió cuando vio el Sunny y a todos esperándole,

"CHOPPER! HAZ ALGO ESTA MUY MAL!" gritó y luego estiró un brazo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y se lanzó, y por una vez en la vida procuró aterrizar con cuidado para que Nami no fuera afectada por su aterrizaje.

Edd se lanzó hacia ellos de manera frenética, "Okaa-san! Okaa-sann!" Gritaba y lloraba mientras Nami lo retenía para dejar trabajar al doctor. La Nami más joven se sentía totalmente contrariada, verse así adulta era una experiencia sumamente extraña, verse en tal mal estado era todavía peor.

"A la enfermería, rápido" dijo el doctor tan solo dándole una mirada a la paciente. Usopp y Brook observaban preocupados, mientras Sanji que seguía al timón apretaba la mandíbula y casi corta su cigarro a la mitad de la impotencia que sentía.

Edd seguía llorando a mares y Nami lo cargó en brazos, una mano asegurando la cintura del niño y la otra recargando su cabeza en el pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Luffy depositó a la mujer en la camilla y Chopper lo corrió de la habitación, el joven capitán salió de allí a regañadientes y cabizbajo, aún respirando laboriosamente…

Sus ojos se posaron en la otra Nami y en Edd…

"Ya no llores, Chopper es el mejor doctor del mundo, estará bien" dijo al final revolviéndole el cabello al chico. Edd, dejó de llorar y asintió, aspirando sus moquillos que aún le querían salir, pero ya más tranquilo.

"Tu también necesitas atención Luffy" dijo Usopp acercándose a su joven capitán.

"Estoy bien… eso no importa"

Sanji, ya más calmado, deseando más que nada ir a revolotear hacia su Nami swan… respiró profundo y viró el timón, "Vamos por los demás"

Una gran ráfaga de llamas ardientes se proyectó desde la espalda de Kizarau, el hombre, cayó de rodillas y con manos temblorosas se miró el abdomen donde el Rey Pirata acababa de propinarle un puñetazo cargado de haki y fuego.

Una mirada incrédula se desprendía del rostro del almirante y en el rabillo de su ojo, presenció como Hagani era cortado a la mitad en perpendicular por el primero al mando de los Mugiwara sin ninguna piedad.

Luffy dio un paso atrás, y se incorporó, todo el tiempo observando al hombre frente a él sin ningún tipo de simpatía, durante años, les había causado muchos problemas, y siempre acababan con duelos inconclusos. El Rey Pirata tenía varias quemaduras, respiraba laboriosamente y había tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, su haki de armadura le había protegido de lo peor, pero en una batalla con un oponente tan imponente las cosas no habían sido fáciles, y hasta tenía algunos pequeños hoyos que sangraban en los brazos y las piernas.

Pero se había terminado…

El almirante tipo logia se deformaba en hilos de luz y trataba de reformarse, pero no había forma para su cuerpo de llenar ese hueco que se había formado en su abdomen, le temblaban las manos cubiertas de su propia sangre y era como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar que había perdido.

"Vámonos" ordenó el Rey Pirata que se veía también lesionado, pero sin ninguna herida de gravedad para su vida. Zoro sacudió su katana y quitó la sangre en un solo movimiento, para envainar de manera experta y voltearse siguiendo a su capitán.

Kizaru susurró, "Mátame…." Porque con una herida así tal vez podría sobrevivir pero ya no sentía sus piernas y el área de su abdomen estaba destrozada.

"No te mereces una salida tan fácil… " susurró Luffy sin mirar atrás,

Temblando del shock de la herida, el hombre, aún mirando sus manos sangrientas susurró, "debi matar… a la puta cuando pude…"

Luffy abrió los ojos en impresión de la rabia inmediata que causaron aquellas palabras, su semblante se tornó oscuro, su propia aura cambió a una intención que Zoro pocas veces había sentido en él, fue demasiado rápido, en un instante su puño se había hundido en la mejilla del magullado almirante, prácticamente hundiendo los huesos de su quijada y pómulo izquierdos haciéndolos añicos, donde el puño del Rey Pirata prácticamente se engravó.

El almirante quedo tendido en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidas, su abdomen aún supuraba sangre de la humeante herida a medio cauterizar por el propio fuego del ataque sufrido… seguía al borde de la conciencia y respiraba burbujas de sangre por la nariz.

Luffy se hincó sobre el, una pierna a cada lado de su torso y lo levantó de la solapas de su traje de diseñador amarillo que llevaba bajo la chaqueta blanca de almirante.

"…nadie le dice asi a mi navegante… a mi reina…" dijo temblando de furia, su puño levantado, negro y goteando de sangre del golpe anterior, supurando haki que hacía resquebrajar el suelo bajo el, sus ojos desenfocados de rabia.

Zoro le colocó una mano en el hombro a su capitán, "Oi… no me importa si lo matas, pero tu mismo dijiste que no merecía esa piedad" el primer oficial dijo seriamente mientras su capitán seguía respirando con furia y los ojos desenfocados, enloquecidos.

"Vamos… regresemos con Nami y Edd" continuó Zoro. Evocar los nombres de esas personas tan importantes regresaron al Rey Pirata nuevamente a la realidad. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió sus pupilas habían regresado a la normalidad. Tomó una última bocanada de aire… y le soltó la chaqueta al Almirante.

Los cuatro Mugiwara se marcharon de allí sin siquiera voltear y pronto el Sunny apareció en su línea de visión. Luffy comenzó a correr hacia su embarcación de manera desesperada cuando los vio allí.

"NAMI!" Gritó al saltar a cubierta, "Dónde está!" y Usopp le señaló la enfermería, en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Chopper.

"Espera Nami que te digo que tienes que reposar!" y así se abrió la puerta y se asomó la mujer llena de vendajes, le habían colocado ropa limpia, una blusa blanca y larga que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. La mujer se aferró al marco de la puerta como soporte, su rostro se iluminó al ver a Edd y a Luffy –su Luffy-.

"MAMI!" gritó Edd y la otra Nami lo dejó ir, el niño corrió hacia su madre con el Rey Pirata y los tres acabaron en el suelo en un gran abrazo triple, donde la mujer lloraba de la emoción sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos y Luffy los rodeaba a los dos cerrando los ojos y respirando la esencia de la mujer que había extrañado tanto.

El más joven de los Luffys sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro a Nami que estaba parada junto a él con lágrimas que le brotaban de la emoción.

Pronto la pila de tres se unieron los demás, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, incluso Brook se lanzaron hacia ellos y lloraban de la alegría. Franky lloraba a borbotones y Robin no paraba de sonreír y claramente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y al final Zoro, le colocó una mano en el hombro… la estoica arqueóloga solo le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho, acongojada de felicidad.

Nami y Luffy –los jóvenes- abrieron la boca en sorpresa y la joven navegante solo atinó a decir,

"Ustedes dos?!" y Luffy solo carcajeó.

Luego de un par de minutos de la emotiva reunión Chopper llamó al orden, "basta, Nami tiene que descansar, ya traté sus heridas y le di unos antibióticos, ahora tiene que dormir bien"

Todos se apartaron un poco, excepto Edd que seguía prendido a ella, y Luffy que no podía dejar de abrazarlos, Nami levantó la vista y por primera vez sus ojos se posaron en las versiones más jóvenes de ellos.

"Y… ellos?" dijo totalmente sorprendida.

"Ahh, ellos son nosotros, pero de antes… no se bien cómo explicarte es muy misterioso" dijo el Rey Pirata torciendo las cejas. Nami miró a la otra chica, cabello corto, y la camisa que decía EVIL; recordaba esa blusa, en esa época tenía muy poca ropa para su gusto y aquella era una de sus favoritas. Y el otro Luffy, tan bajito y delgado, se veían los dos tan jóvenes, como unos niños!

Con razón los enemigos en sus aventuras de aquellos años no los tomaban para nada enserio! Si eran unos críos! No entendía bien que pasaba, ni porque esos dos estaban ahí, pero…

Y la mujer entonces abrió los ojos en sorpresa y hasta se ruborizó, "…espera entonces.. quien me sacó de aquella celda… no fuiste tu verdad?" miró a su Luffy algo confundida.

"No, yo estaba peleando con Kizaru" contestó simplemente. Y la mujer carcajeó bastante, "entonces… jajaja…. No fue a ti a quien besé,…" dijo al final.

El rey Pirata abrió la boca sorprendido y la joven Nami miró a su capitán con la quijada abierta, el más joven de los Luffys solo dio un paso al costado y silbó haciéndose tonto, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y se volteó… no sabía por qué pero temía que su Nami le diera un buen golpe.

Nami, la joven, se recuperó de su impresión y luego sonrió hacia su contraparte, "Bueno, estamos a mano" y sacudió su mano como restándole importancia al tema.

La Nami adulta abrió la boca en sorpresa, como procesando las palabras, y luego ambas se sostuvieron la mirada un momento y echaron a reír de buena gana.

Finalmente la mujer suspiró, "Estoy muy cansada y todo parece muy complicado… después me cuentan los detalles…"

Luego de eso la dejaron dormir en su habitación, y para cuando abandonaron la isla ya caía la tarde. Chopper atendió a los Luffys que no estaba tan gravemente heridos, irónicamente, los dos tenían similares quemaduras de láser.

Nami, la joven, estaba apoyada en el barandal con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, ver a los tres abrazarse así le había llenado el corazón de sentimientos, y miraba el horizonte con una expresión contenta en su rostro.

Sintió una presencia a su lado, y no necesitó voltear para saber quién era. Luffy, SU Luffy, con los ojos tapados con el ala de su sombrero de paja, susurró mientras quedaban tocando hombro con hombro, apenas sintiendo el calor del otro.

"No es un mal futuro verdad?" sonrió tenuemente el capitán… familia… eso eran Nami y Edd y al ver a su contraparte abrazarlos tan feliz había entendido… todo.

"No…" susurró Nami también, sus mejillas algo coloradas mientras seguía con los ojos fijos al mar.

"Nami… ahora tenemos que regresar… a Merry, a los demás… a nuestra vida real" dijo, como si también tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

"Lo se Luffy… lo sé…"

"PERO AUN NO SE VAYAN!" Aulló el Rey Pirata desde atrás de los dos, sacándoles un buen susto y colocándoles un brazo alrededor a cada uno

"Ahora que tenemos a Nami devuelta tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta! Aunque Chopper dice que tiene que dormir un poco primero…"

"Qué dices capitán?" preguntó Nami a su Luffy con una leve sonrisa.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, "Claro una fiesta! Yeah!" y ambos Luffys chocaron la mano y Nami se dio cuenta… que aquello se volvería pandemónium pronto.

Al grito de** PARTY, OH YEAH, PARTYY; SUPER!** Se fueron los dos danzando con Usopp, Franky y Brook mientras la joven Nami se ponía las manos en la cintura y sacudía la cabeza

Las próximas horas serían de lo más interesantes..

* * *

_Continuará…_

_Les gustó? Hubo mucho LuNa así que no se pueden quejar jeje, próximo capítulo, se devela el misterio del medallón_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola Amigos, este es un capítulo agridulce para mí, aquí estamos, casi al final...  
En este capítulo se dan por definidas varias cosas, agradezco inmensamente a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí con su apoyo incondicional, ha sido increíble.

Espero les guste este capítulo

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo  
**Capítulo 16

La Nami más adulta durmió toda la tarde en compañía de Edd que se quedó con ella la mayor parte del tiempo y el rey Pirata que la visitaba a cada rato, con Chopper verificando su evolución de cuando en cuando.

Sacaron la gran mesa redonda que usaban para comer en cubierta mientras Sanji iba preparando un banquete, y Nami estaba sorprendida con el cambio total de ambiente que había sufrido el navío pirata. La felicidad abundaba y el Rey Pirata ya actuaba más como su verdadero ser.

"Nami-chan, la otra Nami quiere verte" dijo Robin de pronto cuando salió de la habitación principal. La joven se vio extrañada y se sintió algo avergonzada al tocar la puerta, y al pasar, vio a la mujer sentada en la cama con grandes almohadas a su espalda, ya limpia, vendada, acomodada en una blusa de tirantes blanca y tapada hasta la cintura con Edd durmiendo junto a ella con su cabecita tocando su cadera.

"No te portes como una extraña y ven a sentarte aquí" dijo la más adulta dando un golpecito a un lado de su cama.

La otra Nami sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a ella, "Se ve genial tu cabello" dijo simplemente, porque le parecía cierto.

"Verdad? Antes.. no me lo dejaba crecer porque… bueno tu sabes, tenía miedo que algún enemigo aprovechara para jalármelo en una pelea…" comenzó la adulta.

"Pero ahora… tienes nakamas que te protegen… verdad?" dijo la joven, sabiendo el motivo.

"Claro! Me han dicho que fuiste tu la que encontró la base. Gracias! Realmente no sé qué se le metió a Edd en la cabeza…. Como llegó a ustedes, pero la verdad… me da gusto…Robin me lo contó todo…"

"Si bueno… no creas que fue fácil… y Edd… y todo este futuro."

"No es lindo?" dijo Nami como ignorando las dudas de su contraparte más joven, acariciando el cabello de su niño.

"Precioso…"

"Como su papi jajajaja" dijo Nami adulta, y la otra se ruborizó, "anda que no me puedes ocultar a mi lo que piensas…" Hubo un silencio confortable entre ellas…

"Se fuerte Nami, el camino por delante no será fácil y Luffy necesitará de mucha ayuda…. Pero lo lograrán" animó.

Desde afuera se comenzó a escuchar música y risotadas, y el sonido de cosas que se estaban rompiendo y gritos de sus nakamas propinados hacia los Luffys, no sabían a cuál de los dos.

"Y… ahora hay dos" y ambas comenzaron a reir.

"Me da miedo saber tanta información del futuro… y no encontré nada en los logs.."

"Es extraño verdad? Yo no recuerdo nada de esto tampoco… me ha dicho Robin que mañana nos enteraremos de todo y que no me preocupe… diablos porque tiene que ser siempre tan misteriosa" La Nami adulta pausó un poco, "Ayúdame a encontrar algo para vestirme quiero ir a la fiesta un rato"

"Segura?"

"Bueno es que si no voy Luffy entrará a buscarnos en cualquier momento así que… mejor me voy vistiendo!" Y como si fuera predicción el Rey Pirata irrumpió ruidosamente en la habitación.

"Hey Namis, no van a venir a la fiesta?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y las dos mujeres comenzaron a carcajear ruidosamente, el Rey Pirata, sospechando que era el objeto de la burla de las mujeres entrecerró los ojos y las miró con desconfianza

"De que se ríen tanto"

"De nada" dijo la Nami adulta con una sonrisa misteriosa, Luffy se le acercó y la seguía mirando con sospecha

"Segura?"

"Si, y ahora ve que el otro Luffy te ha de estar robando toda la carne" dijo Nami para sacárselo de encima. El Rey Pirata se vio horrorizado por el solo pensamiento de su preciosa carne siendo consumida por alguien más y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, pero se frenó en seco y se volvió hacia ella,

"Se que me estás mintiendo… pero no me importa…" suspiró y se agachó frente a ella, la abrazó de una forma que hizo que la otra Nami abriera la boca en sorpresa ….estaba demasiado contento de verla viva, le dio un beso en la frente con una sonrisa y agarró a Edd y se lo echó bajo el brazo –de cabeza- como si fuera un costalito, el chico solo balbuceó algo incoherente,

"Ven Edd que Sanji hizo mucha comida deliciosa"

"Nsamang carne…" balbuceó el chico.

La Nami joven solo los miró perpleja y su contraparte levantó las manos, "Juro que la mayor parte del tiempo es buen padre, aunque sea difícil de creer hahahaha"

"si… me cuesta trabajo" dijo la Nami joven.

Nami ayudó a su contraparte más adulta a vestirse y pronto salieron a cubierta para ver…

"Qué diablos hacen!" Gritó la Nami joven mientras le brindaba apoyo a la otra soportándola con su hombro.

Usop, Edd, Chopper y Franky aplaudían y reían mientras ambos capitanes sostenían un concurso de… cuantos pedazos de carne podían meter en sus mejillas.

"Parecen hamsters!" Gritó Edd aplaudiendo de la risa.

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento frente a la mesa baja donde Sanji no cabía de la felicidad revoloteando alrededor de ellas, "Namis-swannnss, esto es un sueño! Un sueño, ahora hay dos Namis!"

"Ara, me voy a poner celosa" dijeron dos Robins, la Robin fleur y la otra, y Sanji comenzó a temblar y salió proyectado con una hemorragia nasal… (no que las tuviera tan seguido, pero el pobre no pudo tolerar la visión).

Las Robins rieron de buena gana y luego la arqueóloga fleur se deshizo en una nube de pétalos, la Nami joven se quedó plantada de cara, mientras Zoro solo se divertía con el tormento del cocinero, que estaba siendo atendido por un frenético Chopper.

Ambos capitanes seguían intentando meter más comida a sus bocas hasta que de pronto se atragantaron y comenzaron asfixiarse.

"Wahhh se ahogan!" Gritó Usopp frenético.

"WAA OTOU-SAN!" gritó Edd espantado.

"DEJENLOS!" gritó casi toda la tripulación. Las Namis se rieron divertidísimas mientras Zoro refunfuñaba y les palmeaba las espaldas para que pudieran tragar. Brook comenzó a tocar la favorita de todos, Binks sake, y los dos Luffys, Usopp y Sanji con Chopper colgando al medio, se abrazaron y bailaban estilo can can mientras cantaban y Edd aplaudía sentado en el regazo de su mamá.

Franky solo gritaba, Aw SUPER, AWWW SUPERR y hacía poses.

"Están todos locos!" exclamó la Nami joven, pero muy divertida.

"Te digo un secreto" dijo la adulta presionando un dedo a sus labios como en señal de secreto, "…tu también…" y aunque se sentía débil y cansada, vendajes asomaban debajo de su lindo vestido color terracota se levantó y comenzó a danzar con Edd en brazos, la abrumaba la felicidad y el sentimiento de estar viva y entre su familia.

La navegante de cabello corto se quedó con la boca abierta, y más aún cuando el Rey Pirata tomó a Edd con un brazo y a su Nami con el otro mientras los hacía girar de felicidad y los demás saltaban sobre ellos aún dando tumbos mientras más o menos seguían el ritmo de la balada pirata.

"ehh.. Nami no quieres bailar?" preguntó Luffy, el joven agachado junto a ella con una suave sonrisa, la chica que en las fiestas siempre era reservada y se limitaba a aplaudir desde un costado se quedó estática un momento.

En el Merry, siempre estaba en constante estress, siempre teniendo que corregir a todos y poner orden, estresada, asustada por los desafíos, en cambio su otra versión se veía como relajada en su estilo de vida tan alocado … titubeó un momento… tal vez al regresar a la normalidad volvería a golpear a Luffy como siempre, a regañarlo y gritarle cosas. Porque bien sabía que el chico que tenia sonriéndole enfrente tenía mucho por delante, mucho por madurar y aprender…

Pero… con una sonrisa se levantó y le tomó la mano, y junto a los demás…

Simplemente… celebró su vida.

...

Entrada la madrugada la Nami de larga cabellera decayó un poco y terminó tomando asiento, estaba muy agotada y Chopper la mandó a dormir. El Rey Pirata sonrió y suspiró con una mirada tranquila, a su alrededor había fiesta aún pero… ya había comido y bebido suficiente, Edd también se veía cansado y se frotaba los ojos, diciendo que no tenía sueño.

Tomó al chico bajo su brazo y le ofreció una mano a Nami, "Vamos a dormir Nami, necesitas descansar un poco". La mujer sonrió en gratitud y pronto, los tres se alejaron rumbo a la habitación.

"Hey todavía es temprano para ir a dormir" se quejó el Luffy más joven cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero porque se iba su compañero de parranda. Vaya que tenerse a uno mismo para divertirse era de lo mejor!

"Déjalos insensible!" corrigió Nami.

"Aww Nami ya te vas aponer a regañar? La otra Nami es más divertida que tu"

"Qué qué!" gruñó la navegante sintiéndose insultada, "Eso es solo porque eres un idiota insensible!" Y levantó el puño a lo que Luffy comenzó caminar hacia atrás,

"NO ME MATES NAMI PIENSA EN EDD!"

"AHH NOO ESA NO TE SALVA!" y los demás rieron ante las locuras de siempre cuando los vieron corretearse en la cubierta.. había cosas que no habían cambiado tanto con los años.

Dentro de la habitación Edd fue el primero en meterse al medio de la cama, mientras sus padres se preparaban para dormir

"No que eras un hombre y ya no ibas a dormir con nosotros?" bromeó Luffy que se quedó solo en unos boxers negros y saltaba dentro de la cama.

Edd arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos… "pero pero…" dijo no sabiendo bien como contestar.

"Déjalo, por hoy está bien" Nami, que se colocó una blusa de tirantes blancas y un short celeste de suave tela de algodón también se acomodó bajo los cobertores.

"Aunque…" comenzó la mujer que compartió una mirada cómplice con su pareja, "Vas a tener que pagar la tarifa"

"Tarifa?" preguntó Edd

"COSQUILLAS!" Aulló Luffy y desde afuera de la habitación se escucharon las risotadas de los tres…

Esa noche el Rey Pirata no se durmió hasta muy tarde, porque se pasó todo el tiempo, en la penumbra de la habitación, observando al par que dormía feliz junto a él, con una sonrisa, acabó por dormirse también.

Afuera los demás también acabaron por retirarse y Luffy esta vez se unió a los chicos donde se la pasaron diciendo sandeces hasta que se durmieron, y Nami se acomodó muy bien en la cabina de Robin.

"Robin… tu y Zoro?" dijo de repente la joven navegante, mirando el techo de la habitación.

"Ah" respondió simplemente, "Estamos casados"

"QUE QUE? Pero si no duermen juntos ni nada"

"Bueno en realidad… esta es nuestra habitación pero estabas tan estresada con todo, además a Zoro le da igual, a veces duerme aquí, a veces con los chicos"

"Y Cómo que casados?"

"Luffy nos casó" y Nami pudo escuchar lo divertido de su voz

"QUE QUE?"

"Le pareció divertido cuando descubrió que un capitán puede celebrar matrimonios, y acabó por hacerlo de la nada un día…. Pocas veces he visto a Zoro intentar asesinarlo con tanto ahínco."

"Suena a Luffy si… es algo que haría"

"Ciertamente" y ambas echaron a reír.

Desayunaron temprano, porque el desayuno era un ritual que no se saltaba en ese navío pirata bajo ningún concepto y con pasos pesados se dirigieron al centro de la cubierta.

"En verdad tienen que irse Nami y Luffy" preguntó Edd con una voz pequeña.

"Si pequeño, es hora" sonrió Robin.

"Capitan-chan" dijo la arqueóloga dirigiéndose obviamente al Luffy joven, "Aún llevas el medallón verdad?"

"Un" respondió Luffy sacándolo de debajo de su chaleco rojo.

Robin lo tomó en sus manos, y acarició las runas con sus dedos.

"Creo que es hora que salgas Aikaan-san" dijo, y ante las miradas atónitas de todos salió una luz del artefacto, en el haz de luz, una sombra se fue formando y fue tomando la forma de una mujer.

Era hermosa y tenía su cabello color aqua en un extraño moño que dejaba dos borlas a cada costado de su cabeza, y de las borlas caían dos mechones delgados y larguísimos hasta sus tobillos, en su complejo peinado, había palillos de oro largos y delgados sosteniendo el arreglo con coloridas runas que colgaban y bailoteaban a la luz.

Parecía joven con finas y delicadas facciones, pero sus ojos eran profundos, milenarios si acaso, de un gris con varios tintes de acua, y sus labios muy rojos. Llevaba un vestido de lo más raro, con borlas transparentes en los hombros y una gran borla en la cintura, donde caía en gajos de picos y brillaba de colores otoñales que parecían bailotear en la luz.

"FANTASMA!" gritaron varios y los Luffys estaban flipándola

"GENIAL!" dijeron, exaltados.

"Una mujer fantasma! Quiero que seas el poltergeist de mi corazón!" Revoloteó Sanji alrededor de ella. No era exactamente sólida y la luz danzaba en su forma etérea.

"UN FANTASMA QUE MIEDO!" Gritó Brook llevándose las manos huesudas a las mejillas huesudas.

"TU PUEDES HABLAR!" Gritaron varios.

"YOHOHOHO!" a lo que los Luffys rieron a carcajadas.

Robin fue la que suspiró.

"Lo siento Aikaan-san, como verás tu presencia los emociona un poco" explicó la arqueóloga. La mujer sonrió y levantó una mano.

"Qué… que eres?" Preguntó la Nami adulta, haciendo eco de lo que pensaba la más joven.

"Soy… ya no se bien lo que soy…. Les diré lo que fui, si tienen un momento…"

Todos asintieron porque… qué mas iban a hacer? Y se acabaron acomodando para escuchar la historia…. Hasta Sanji hizo aparecer refrigerios de la nada.

"_un día, fui una sacerdotisa de la antigua civilización Cirilea, mi trabajo era ser la guardiana del medallón que tenía poderes para abrir portales en el tiempo, su peligro estaba bien documentado en el folklore de mi pueblo, ya que cualquier modificación al pasado podía terminar en situaciones peores._

Todos escuchaban con interés.

_Pero… mi error ocurrió un día… se suponía que como sacerdotisa debía mantenerme casta y pura, ningún pensamiento impuro, de venganza, deseos personales, debían corromper mi mente… para no tentarme en el uso del medallón…Pero me enamoré… me enamoré de un joven príncipe que murió en una batalla trágicamente…_

El joven Luffy se quedó dormido, le salía una burbuja de la nariz.

_…entonces lo hice, usé el medallón, el medallón que ahora sé, que en realidad tiene una fruta del diablo adentro._

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con ese hecho. Sanji, tomando una calada del cigarro dijo

"Debí suponer que había una fruta metida en todo esto… continúa Aikaan-chan… por favor" La mujer asintió.

_…regresé en el tiempo y salvé a mi amado… solo para destruir la realidad que vivíamos… la batalla que siguió fue aún más terrible… mi pueblo cayó… entonces regresé otra vez.. y fue peor, y cada vez que lo hacía, peores consecuencias se cernían sobre nosotros… Entonces llegó el punto, donde ya.. no me quedaba nada… El líder del sacerdocio de mi pueblo se dio cuenta de lo que hice, era un usuario también. Tenía una extraña habilidad, podía tomar el alma de una persona.. y colocarla en otra … o en algo más…_

El Rey Pirata se quedó dormido desfalleciendo pesadamente hacia atrás sobre el pasto, no aguantaba más.

_Como castigo a mis pecados… atrapó mi alma en el medallón, pero ya era tarde para mi pueblo y me condenó a una eternidad en soledad… . El demonio que habita en el medallón… la akuma no Mi y yo… nos fusionamos… No soy ni persona ni demonio ahora… no sé qué sea, pero por generaciones, me buscaban para sus fines egoístas, para cambiar el pasado y lograr sus objetivos… cosa a la que me negué rotundamente. Para activar el medallón, debes conocer las runas, las palabras que activan la Akuma No Mi… entonces como no funcionaba, me fueron olvidando._

_Sin embargo, después de lo que pareció una eternidad… un niño pequeño me pidió algo muy simple y noble… llévame por ayuda. No pedía cambiar el pasado, sino el presente, solo necesitaba una mano. La pureza de sus emociones era refrescante después de ser testigo de tanto egoísmo, y le permití su deseo ya que yo puedo manipular la habilidad a mi voluntad._

Nami acarició la cabeza de su hijo, muy orgullosa… Edd también se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre Luffy y babeando. No pudo evitar pensar en el medallón, haciendo memoria el objeto estaba desde la época anterior al Sunny, en su inventario lo tenía marcado como un objeto sin valor de reventa. Una reliquia, y Robin había expresado su interés con una mirada pensativa.

Había quedado durante años olvidado en el baúl de los tesoros, hasta que una tarde lluviosa, mientras hacía inventario con la arqueóloga, Robin le había dicho a Edd, con una sonrisa pícara, que el artefacto era un medallón mágico. Nami había sonreído pensando que Robin solo quería entretener a su hijo con una historia…

Los pensamientos de Nami se vieron interrumpidos por la extraña sacerdotisa, que continuó el relato.

_Entonces… como yo existo fuera del tiempo, fuera del plano real, para mí antes y después no importan, para mi siempre es ahora. Entonces un joven vino poco después, y me pidió otra cosa. Llévame con mi navegante. Simplemente eso… tampoco quería cambiar el pasado… y me di cuenta que este era el futuro padre de aquel niño._

_Me causó mucha … curiosidad… y le permití el viaje. Nico Robin… la del pasado, fue la que me encontró y tenía sus sospechas... pero la de este tiempo, hasta sabía mi nombre…_

Todos estaban de lo más impresionados con el relato y mantenían un respetuoso silencio, la burbuja en la nariz del joven Luffy se reventó con un PLOP y el chico se despertó algo confundido a tiempo para escuchar la última parte del relato.

_Ahora lo que les apremia es el conocimiento del futuro... ciertamente si se van así como están… esta línea de tiempo correría peligro… así que con mi poder.. puedo restaurar la línea natural de las cosas… Puedo… hacer que vuelvan a ese punto antes de conocer al niño… por supuesto, olvidarían este posible futuro._

Nami abrió la boca en sorpresa y miró a Edd y a su alrededor… olvidar… todo? Luffy, el joven había escuchado lo último…

"Un… está bien…" dijo Luffy acomodándose el sombrero y cubriendo sus ojos.

"Luffy?"

El Rey Pirata despertó medio somnoliento, "Y luego chica fantasma? Que pasó con tu pueblo?"

"ESO FUE HACE RATO!" Gritaron todos desesperados. El Luffy más joven se puso de pie sacudiendo sus pantalones.

"Chicos… este es un futuro genial, pero prefiero vivirlo cuando me lo gane…" comenzó…

El Rey Pirata asintió, de acuerdo con su contraparte.

"Pero… olvidar todo?" dijo Nami, y estaba claro que observaba a Edd mientras decía esto. El niño se veía algo confundido porque no entendía la conversación de los adultos.

"Es…. Lo mejor.. navegante-chan" dijo Robin también poniéndose de pie. "Considerando todo lo que has visto.. en tu tiempo están a punto de suceder acontecimientos cruciales.."

Usopp bajó la mirada.

"Algo que sacudirá a la tripulación bastante y la pondrá a prueba como nunca antes.. que tal si… el conocimiento del futuro los hace vacilar?" explicó la arqueóloga.

Nami bajó la cabeza, entendiendo el punto de Robin… aún así…

"Lamento interrumpir pero no puedo mantener mi apariencia física mucho tiempo, consume mucha energía" explicó la sacerdotisa.

"Nami, está decidido, haremos lo que la chica fantasma dice" simplemente ordenó Luffy y la forma en la que lo decía, era claro que no era sugerencia, era una orden.

Los ojos de la joven Nami comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas que no quería dejar derramar.

"Ya se van?" preguntó Edd, que de todo lo que habían dicho, solo sacó en claro que Nami y Luffy se iban lejos.

"Si corazón, tienen que volver a su hogar en el Merry" explicó su madre, con algo de pesar y tristeza en los ojos. Edd bajó la mirada y luego con esperanza infantil dijo

"Puedo ir a visitarlos luego?" Y esto provocó que la joven navegante directamente se echara a llorar.

"No… se van muy lejos… te acuerdas cuando antes antes, visitamos a la tía Viví y a Carue?"

Edd se puso a pensar duro, había sido un año atrás, pero para un niño de su edad era como un milenio, "Un" contestó, porque igual a la tía Vivi la quiso mucho y la recordaba bien.

"Bueno corazón, Nami y Luffy tienen que ir a antes antes antessss antes de que tu nacieras incluso, muy muy lejos"

"No estamos tan viejos Nami!" se quejó Usopp y la mujer le puso mala cara porque le estaba interrumpiendo la explicación.

Edd asintió y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

La sacerdotisa caminó –o flotó- al centro de la cubierta, "Están listos?"

"NAMI! LUFFY-NEE-CHAN!" dijo Edd corriendo hacia ellos "NO SE VAYAN! ES QUE NO SOMOS NAKAMAS!?"

Para la joven Nami era como si le enterraran un puñal en el corazón, pero fue Luffy el que se agachó frente al niño y le colocó las manos en los hombros, haciendo contacto visual.

"Edd… no llores, nos volveremos a ver"

"Lo prometes?" dijo resoplando sus moquillos.

"Claro! Shishishi" y ambos rieron juntos, "Nunca rompo mis promesa ne… Definitivamente, te volveremos a ver" aseguró. El chico asintió. Y Nami… se conmovió… que su Luffy lo dijera con tanta convicción, de esa forma… quería decir que había aceptado totalmente el futuro que compartiría con ella…

Luffy continuó hablando, serio pero con una sonrisa, "Ahora, entrena mucho con tu padre y vuélvete un pirata fuerte, el más fuerte de todos"

"Fuerte como mi papá?"

"Más aún" dijo Luffy sonriendo plenamente. Y el chico abrió la boca en sorpresa, porque su papá era muy muy fuerte y aquello que le decía Luffy le parecía demasiado grande, pero al ver los ojos llenos de confianza de su nee-chan asintió,

"Entonces…. "y tomó una bocanada de aire, "…entonces, voy a ser muy muy fuerte! Un día voy a ser más fuerte que mi papa, Y SERE EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!" y todos abrieron los ojos grandes en conmoción, aquello que habían presenciado, estaban seguros era un momento clave, algo que cambiaría el curso de la historia futura, incluso.

Y Luffy solo se puso de pie con una sonrisa satisfecha y compartió una mirada cómplice con su contraparte… que se veía.. de lo más orgulloso y sonriente.

La joven Nami sin embargo aún tenía el corazón roto, se agachó junto a Edd.

"Edd, ven dame un abrazo" dijo, y no necesitó mucho ya que el chico se le lanzó a los brazos y sonrió feliz…

Entonces la familiar esencia de mandarinas invadió sus sentidos, esa calidez que el abrazo de solo una persona en el mundo podía brindar, el niño abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y sonrió.

"Gracias por todo… mami" dijo al final en su oído y Nami se mordió el labio mientras le temblaban los hombros y un río de lágrimas comenzó a fluirle en el rostro.

La chica soltó al niño que corrió hacia sus padres y Luffy la miró algo pesaroso. "Ya no llores Nami… lo volveremos a ver" y le regaló una sonrisa.. le tomó la mano y se volvió hacia la sacerdotisa.

"Estamos listos"

"Nami! Gracias por todo!" Gritó la Nami adulta.

Y el Rey Pirata se acercó a ellos, abrazó a Nami apretándola contra su pecho, "Gracias.." le susurró, porque sin ella no hubiese salido nunca de su tristeza ni les habría sido posible rescatar a SU NAMI.

Se volteó a su contraparte, "Cuídala bien" chocaron la mano.

Y así, mientras los jóvenes Luffy y Nami seguirán escuchando palabras de despedida y buenos deseos de parte de sus nakamas, los envolvió una luz cegadora, y lo último que pudieron escuchar fue a Edd diciendo.

"Ehh okaa-san, otousan quiero un hermanito!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" y los gritos conmocionados de todos

Nami despertó en su cama, en el Merry, tenía los ojos mojados y se llevó la mano a su mejilla…  
"Estuve llorando?"

Pensó, que era probablemente un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Después de lo vivido con Aokiji no le extrañaría, pero … se sentía rara, con un vacío extraño en el pecho. Sonrió cuando vio a Robin en el colchón de junto. Apenas ayer habían movido a la arqueóloga nuevamente al cuarto de las chicas, pero no quería levantarla aún. Y salió a cubierta.

Era temprano, el sol aún no calentaba la mañana pero aún así encontró a Luffy sentado en la cabeza de Merry, aparentemente observando el amanecer.

"Buenos días Luffy" dijo acercándose al capitán, "Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Un…" contestó el, algo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"Tuve.. un sueño raro" dijo él sin voltear a verla.

"Ahh si? Y de que se trataba? Encontraste la isla de la carne?" dijo ella algo burlonamente.

"No… no importa… pero… tal vez un día… si importe" y se bajó de la cabeza de Merry, seguro rumbo a la cocina a gritarle a Sanji por su desayuno.

"Que? Que locuras andas balbuceando" dijo ella torciendo la cabeza y colocando las manos en su cintura. El se detuvo en seco y volteó, le regaló una sonrisa amplia y sin razón aparente, le puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

"Sabes Nami… te verías linda con el cabello largo" y sin decir más, dejándola perpleja, con la boca abierta y el sombrero en la cabeza, se fue a gritarle a Sanji por su desayuno.

Nami se ruborizó levemente, a decir verdad… ella también tuvo un sueño extraño. Pero ni de chiste le diría a Luffy que soñó con un niño que se veía como él… y mucho menos que ella era la madre!

"Diablos, que comí anoche" y pensar en ella y LUFFY? Le daba risa, se apoyó en el barandal e hizo un ronquido por la nariz, resoplando, como si Luffy fuera a pensar en otras cosas que no fueran aventuras, carne o ser el Rey Pirata. Y luego se tocó el sombrero en la cabeza y sonrió.

_Te verías linda con el cabello largo…_

_-mmm… tal vez me lo deje crecer…_

Y así, sus aventuras continuaron, y las palabras de Nami no pudieron ser más ciertas, Luffy solo tenía cabeza para las aventuras, la carne y ser Rey de los Piratas. Pero cuando consiguió aquello, y eso dejó de ocupar su mente, y un buen día un apuesto capitán rival se interesó por ella…

Bueno digamos que… Luffy al final, al final, se puso a pensar…

_…en otras cosas…._

**~El Fin~**

* * *

Antes que me maten diciendo que porqué dice el Fin, este es el fin de la historia de Nami y Luffy que comenzó en el capítulo 1 pre-water seven. El próximo y final capítulo, funciona como epílogo pero no quiero llamarle epilogo, ya que es un capitulo largo que le da cierre a la historia del futuro

espero se entienda?

Les gustó?


	17. Chapter 17

Henos Aquí, en el final de esta maravillosa travesía. Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y seguido en cada capítulo con maravillosos comentarios y palabras de aliento.

Gracias de corazón a todos.

Este, ahora mismo es el capítulo final, espero lo disfruten, pero no es lo último que veremos de esta Saga, a los que quieran conocer más sobre la historia de Edd, o sea, la precuela de este fic, los invito a leer Como Enviado del Cielo

Sin más, espero les guste

* * *

**Como Caído del Cielo**  
Parte 17

Había acabado, en un PUFF de luz aquellos jóvenes capitán y navegante habían desaparecido dejando vacío el lugar que habían ocupado momentos atrás.

Pero la atención seguía fijada en el niño que seguía esperando una respuesta, expectante.

"Entonces? Cuando me dan un hermanito?"

"Err… Edd eso es complicado" dijo Nami tratando de sonreírle a su hijo, pero Luffy le dedicó una media sonrisa de costado, "Es bastante simple en realidad… verdad Nami" y la mujer abrió la boca en sorpresa y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

"Ni se te ocurra! KiaaaahHH!" y Luffy ya se encontraba rodeándola con un brazo en varias vueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso, solo que Edd hizo cara de asco

"Puajj ya van a empezar con eso! Que asco!" dijo sacando la lengua en disgusto, y luego se quedó pensativo y le tironéo de la chaqueta a su padre.

"Otou-san, de donde vienen los bebés?" Y Luffy apretó los dientes y se puso pálido, casi se le cae Nami, y le caía sudor por la sien, "ZORO, TU DILE!"

"Yo porqué!?" gruñó el primer oficial.

Usopp balbuceaba incoherencias y Chopper dio un paso al frente, "Verás Edd, cuando un macho corteja a una hembra…"

"NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS!" Gritó Nami ya volviéndose una furia y asustando a todos. De pronto alguien se aclaró la garganta y se dieron cuenta que la sacerdotisa… seguía ahí.

"Ahh chica fantasma! Gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Luffy que de verdad estaba agradecido. Sin la sacerdotiza no habrían tenido a la otra Nami que ayudó a rescatar a Nami…. El cerebro se le recalentó de solo pensarlo.

"No hay de qué… ustedes.. son unos humanos de lo más interesantes"

"Gracias!" dijeron Chopper, Brook y Franky, sonrojándose.

"Vivir solo adentro de un amuleto misterioso a de ser bastante triste huh" dijo Luffy sin ninguna delicadeza y directo al grano.

La mujer abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, bajó los ojos.

"Luffy… no seas insensible" susurró Nami.

"Yo digo, que ayudemos a la chica fantasma!" exclamó el Rey Pirata con total convicción levantando un brazo.

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos en sorpresa, conmovida, "Gracias… ahora… mi energía ya se ha agotado… pero… yo… les agradezco de corazón… hacía mucho que no hablaba con alguien" y comenzó a llorar. Los demás, muchos de los cuales comprendían la soledad, y sobre todo Brook, que de alguna manera sentía afinidad con la historia de la mujer, asintieron en silencioso apoyo.

"Ahh… madmuasele fantasma-san…. Seremos felices de serle de ayuda… pero ahora si pudiera ser tan amable de mostrarme sus…"

"NO SEAS ASQUEROSO!" pateó Sanji al músico, pero luego pausó y miró a la bella mujer fantasma, "Espera… las mujeres espíritu... usan panties?" y tan solo el pensamiento le generó un cortocircuito.

La sacerdotiza solo pudo reír ante tanta locura, ante tantos humanos inusuales, y fue Robin que interrumpió un poco y añadió un poco de coherencia.

"Aikaan-san… una disculpa por el comportamiento… peculiar de mis nakama... como lo ha ordenado nuestro capitán, investigaremos la forma de romper tu maleficio" comentó Robin con una sonrisa. La sacerdotisa sonrió, felicidad verdadera reflejada en sus melancólicos ojos…

"Gracias…" y así… su poder se agotó y desapareció desvaneciéndose dentro del medallón.

"Yosh! Una nueva aventura! Nami! Dirige el curso para salvar a la chica fanasma!" Ordenó Luffy.

"Pero que clase de orden es esa! Hacia dónde se supone que debo ir?!"

"Pues no se, tu dime eres la navegante" contestó el Rey Pirata

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido Luffy!" Replicó la mujer sacudiendo los brazos, los demás se comenzaron a dispersar con tenues sonrisas en sus rostros, la normalidad al fin regresaba a sus vidas…

"Pues lo tiene porque yo lo digo, y soy el Rey de los Piratas" y Edd miraba a su padre con estrellas en los ojos.

"Mira tu te voy a dar tu reinado" dijo la mujer levantando un puño,

Y se quedaron estáticos observándose con falsos rostros de rabia hasta que aquello les hizo estallar en carcajadas, y Luffy no pudo evitar levantarla en un abrazo férreo y girarla levemente en el aire de la felicidad.

"Kiaaa Luffy!" Gritó la mujer riéndose plenamente. Se quedaron abrazados así como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

Usopp se limpió una lágrimilla que le amenazaba con caer y sonrió de forma contenta, le tomó la mano a Edd y comenzó a llevárselo a la dirección contraria. Nami y Luffy se merecían un momento a solas.

"Edd… te conté de la vez que dominé dos gigantes y conquistamos toda una base del gobierno?"

Con estrellas en los ojos, Edd y Chopper comenzaron a seguir al tirador que se disponía a buscar un agradable lugar bajo el árbol con la amhaca para comenzar con su relato.

"Se llamaban Oimo y…" comenzó Usopp con el relato.

..

Antes de tanta tragedia, habían llegado al nuevo mundo porque querían visitar a Shanks para que finalmente conociera a Edd, y retomaron el rumbo para cumplir con aquella tarea. Aunque si Luffy estaba un poco más receloso de Nami, nadie comentó nada.

A mitad de camino los interceptó Jinbe que iba montado sobre unas ballenas azules, increíblemente preocupado por las noticias de su nakama y el estado mental de Luffy… después de todo Jinbe había sido quien presenció lo que sucedió luego de la muerte de Ace…

Se regozijó al ver a Nami viva y bien y lamentó no haberlos encontrado un poco antes para ayudarles con la batalla contra Kizaru, decidió acompañarlos el resto de la travesía.

Al día siguiente, salió un nuevo períodico que dejó un News Coo sobre el regazo de Nami.

"TRAGEDIA, EL TERRIBLE PIRATA HAGANI HIERE A ALMIRANTE KIZARU EN BATALLA  
_En una serie de hechos poco claros, el terrible Pirata Hagani, con 500 millones de recompensa, perdió la vida al enfrentar al valeroso Almirante Kizaru. Tristemente, el Almirante deberá ser dado de baja con honores, ya que las terribles heridas de batalla le han incapacitado. Un derrame cerebral le ha dejado en un estado semi vegetativo, los doctores esperan que con avanzadas terapias y rehabilitación pueda recuperar el habla y alguna capacidad de movimiento… Una ceremonia en su honor se realizara el día…"_

Sanji le dio una calada al cigarro cuando escuchó la noticia, así que el malnacido se pasaría el resto de su vida postrado, en pañales y con un hilo de baba sliendole de la comisura de la boca? Bueno, era lo que le venía merecido luego de casi matar y querer vender a Nami.

_"_Espera… no dice nada de nosotros?" dijo Usopp mirando por sobre el hombro de la navegante.

"Nada… probablemente sea obra de Kuzan" dijo Nami apretando los dientes.

"No es como si el público pudiera tener peor imagen de nosotros" dijo Zoro encogiéndose de hombros mientras buscaba un lugar para hecharse a dormir.

"Cierto" comenzó Jinbe, "pero les haría ver mal que otro Almirante cayó ante el Rey Pirata"

Luffy, que parecía no estar prestando atención y se encontraba en el barandal pescando con Edd solo volteó y miró con ojos entrecerrados, "Entonces deberían de saber que no se deben de meter con mis nakamas"

Nami siguió leyendo el períodico, bajo el gran encabezado venía una noticia secundaria con una fotografía de ella.

"ESTABA VIVA: _La Navegante del Rey Pirata se a confirmado con vida luego de ser vista por enviados especiales de la Marina. La terrible mujer …."_

"Vaya, terrible, eso es nuevo" comentó Nami no tan divertida por el mote.

"Bueno puedes ser bastante terrible a veces" comenzó Usopp que enseguida lamentó sus imprudentes palabras, quedó en el suelo retorciéndose mientras Edd reía diciendo que su tío era muy gracioso.

"Bueno al menos Nojiko y los demás estarán mas tranquilos con la noticia" Nami sonrió pensando melancólicamente en su hogar.

..

Al día siguiente ya estaban llegando al territorio de Akagami, y no faltó mucho para visualizar el navío del Emperador. Shanks estaba enterado de las noticias, había estado increíblemente perturbado por la novedad sobre Nami y muy preocupado por Luffy, pero días después, llegó el segundo períodico confirmando la caída de un Almirante y la vida de la mujer. Sospechaba, que Luffy tenía algo que ver con la derrota de Kizaru.

Se sentía ansioso como un niño al ver el Sunny acercarse, seguía igual que siempre, fuerte y musculoso aunque tenía unas pocas canas en la sien de las que se quejaba con Ben todo el tiempo, ya que de quedar totalmente cano, ya no serían los piratas de "Akagami"

Y Ben, conociendo bien a su capitán, lo convenció que le daba un toque distinguido con las damas, el pobre primer oficial, para estas alturas, estaba totalmente cano, así lo había dejado su capitán.

Con una sonrisa recibió al navio de los Mugiwaras, que se colocó en paralelo al suyo y se colocó una gran plancha para conectar las dos naves, pero por más que vigilaba la cubierta del otro navió no veía a Luffy por ningún lado.

"Oi! Otou-san! Shanks!" Saludó Usopp sacudiendo la mano y con una gran sonrisa, cargaba algo en su brazo izquierdo, como un pequeño niño con un gran sombrero de paja en la cabeza.

"Shanks!" gritó Usopp cruzando la plancha, con Nami y Chopper.

Brook, Franky, Jinbe y Robin (que traía una sonrisa misteriosa) se quedaron observando desde el Sunny mientras que Zoro solo estaba sentado bajo el mástil con las manos tras la cabeza.

"Shanks! Es terrible! Un extraño usuario de fruta de diablo atacó a Luffy y lo convirtió en niño!" dijo Usopp deteniéndose frente al emperador y extendiendo al niño hacia el capitán.

Bajo el sombrero que le quedaba enorme, aquella sonrisa característica en el cuerpo de un pequeño niño, casi como lo recordaba de la primera vez que lo conocío.

"WAHH! LUFFY ES UN NIÑO DE NUEVO!" gritaron Shanks y Yassopp casi en pánico.

"Ahh y este mar es tan peligroso!" Aulló Nami melodramáticamente, "Shanks hemos decidido encargártelo a ti!"

"QUEEEE!" ahuyó el capitán de los Akagami junto a varios miembros de su tripulación.

"Ben! BEN! QUE VAMOS A HACER!" gritó el temible emperador que para cuando algo tenía que ver con Luffy se ponía de los modos más exagerados.

"OKASHIRAAAAAA" varios gimotearon

Desde debajo del sombrero una vocecita dijo; "Mami quien es el tipo raro?"

"MAMI?" Gritaron los Akagami.

Y luego se escuchó la risotada del Luffy que se apareció desde detrás del mástil del Sunny, y todos los Mugiwaras le acompañaron, mientras Shanks se resfregaba los ojos y parpadeaba, levantó el sombrero en aquel niño y si, aquel chico era igual a su padre, pero sin cicatriz y con el cabello algo rojizo.

El emperador sonrió con algo de dulzura y remembranza, había escuchado el rumor de que existía un hijo del rey pirata, pero verlo en persona era otra cosa.

"HAHAHA Shanks debiste ver tu cara!" por una vez, Luffy había podido burlarse de su ídolo que siempre, por muy Rey Pirata que era, acababa haciéndole burlas o bromas a su costa.

Usopp también estaba muy divertido mientras bajaba el chico al suelo para que se parara frente al emperador.

"El es Shanks corazón" explicó la mujer

"Ahh Shanks jiji!"

"JIJI!" Gritó Shanks llevándose las manos al rostro, "No niño que no estoy tan viejo!" gimoteó el emperador.

Todos siguieron riendo y fue una tarde de locuras y remembranza, con festejos y brindis, mientras Luffy observaba con una sonrisa a su ídolo jugar con su hijo y Shanks se regocijaba en la inocencia de aquel pequeño que le observaba con la misma admiración que Luffy.

Con Edd trepado en su cabeza de pronto Shanks le dijo al chico con una sonrisa divertida, "Hey no te vayas a caer al mar, que solo me queda un brazo ehh"

El chico apoyó el mentón sobre la cabeza de Shanks, "Por quién me tomas?! Si yo se nadar muy bien, soy un pirata" bufó Edd un poco.

Shanks carcajeó ruidosamente, "Así que todo un hombre ehh?"

"Pues claro!"  
"Anda ten un juguito entonces" dijo Shanks sonriendo divertido,

"Gracias!" contestó Edd feliz y aceptando el vaso ofrecido… Claro que todos se rieron de él.

A lo que el chico abrió los ojos en sorpresa y apretó los dientes, "Pues claro que voy a tomar jugo solo tengo seis años! Cuando sea grande les pateo el culo a todos!" gruñó y se llevó el juego a la boca. El emperador solo sonrió casi como en remembranza y le apoyó su mano en la cabeza al chico,

"Sabes qué Edd, estoy seguro que si"

Fueron unos días memorables llenos de felicidad, y al alejarse de allí, con nuevas aventuras por delante y la divertida misión de liberar a una extraña chica fantasma, El Rey Pirata no pudo evitar sonreir en anticipación, preguntándose que nuevas aventuras se encontraría en el camino..

**~El fin~**

* * *

Algunos comentarios finales,

Muchas gracias por leer, gracias por todo el apoyo

Les invito a leer Ambiguas Existencias de la excelentísima autora Yume No Kaze, un EXCELENTE fic que trata sobre el vínculo AceXsaboXLuffy de una manera original, genial, increíble, es uno de mis fics favoritos en habla hispana, lo tiene todo, excelente redacción, intriga, buenos personajes. Si quieren leer material de calidad, corran a su fic, esta en mis favs :)

Y finalmente, :) no se olviden de dejarme un comentario final si tienen un minuto y visitar Como Enviado del Cielo

Adiós y hasta pronto!  
~Kaoru~


End file.
